En mi mundo
by Animetrixx
Summary: ¿Qué decisión se debería tomar cuándo descubres que todo tu mundo, lleno de alegrías, tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar a su fin? Este es el dilema que deberá enfrentar Chitoge al descubrir que su maravillosa vida de ensueño tiene los días contados. (Aún sigo en busca de un summary ideal para la historia, se aceptan sugerencias.)
1. Prólogo

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, señores, llevaba años, sí, AÑOS, que no empezaba con un nuevo proyecto, y no estoy seguro si aún tengo 'el toque' Así que a partir de estos momentos comienzo un nuevo proyecto con un nuevo fandom mientras todo lo demás sigue en Hiatus (lo sé, soy un bastardo u.u) Espero que les guste y, sin más, los invito a que sigan mi blog que dejaré en mi ficha de autor para estar atentos a novedades y más.

**En mi mundo.**

**Nisekoi** es un manga creado por **Naoshi Komi**, a quién le pertenecen todos los derechos intelectuales de la obra. Su anime es producido por **Shaft.**

**Este Fanfiction es escrito sin ánimos de lucro y tiene fines netamente recreativos.**

* * *

Prólogo:

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo. Si bien podían ser las 8 o incluso ya las 9 de la mañana, no importaba. No había clases por lo que, dentro de la mansión de los Kirisaki, la joven y unigénita hija del máximo líder de la banda criminal conocida como _"The Beehive"_ aún yacía dormida sin ninguna preocupación. Una vez que el sueño se quiso disipar por su propia cuenta, la bella rubia abrió sus enormes ojos.

_Mi nombre es Chitoge Kirisaki, tengo 17 años de edad y dentro de unas semanas más __habrán sido ya dos años desde que me mudé a estudiar a Japón._

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas de la enorme ventana de su alcoba para dejar entrar los rayos del sol. Aunque sabía que en domingo se le daba todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse, sabía que lo mejor era apurarse para aprovechar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible de su día libre. Tomó un baño, arregló su cabello y se vistió con prendas cómodas para pasar al comedor.

_Para los ojos de muchos mi vida puede que sea un poco diferente a la de los demás. Mi papá es un gangster y, debido a eso, desde que nací he vivido rodeada de personas peligrosas que asustan a los demás. Nunca pude hacer buenos amigos debido a eso. Pero… desde que llegué a Japón, tuve la suerte de conocer amigos que me aceptan pese a saber sobre mi familia. Gracias a ellos, por primera vez he sabido lo bien que se siente el pasar momentos tan felices junto a todos ellos. Todos esos maravillosos recuerdos que he hecho a su lado ahora mismo son mi más grande tesoro. Sin embargo…_

Conforme ella recorría los extensos pasillos, cada uno de los sirvientes y gánsters que la veían le saludaban con rendición. "Buenos días, señorita, que pase un excelente domingo" era el saludo más repetido entre todos los matones con los que se cruzaba al caminar.

_No todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas. A los pocos días de haberme establecido en la ciudad, mi papá me metió en un enorme compromiso. Hizo que tuviera que empezar a salir con un chico, que era ni más ni menos que el segundo en línea de un clan de Yakuza, para evitar que sus hombres tuvieran una encarnizada guerra por el dominio de la ciudad con nuestra banda. Lo más horrible de todo esto es que yo ya había conocido a ese estúpido, pues asistía a la misma clase que yo, y no nos llevábamos para nada bien. Él y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en nada y siempre terminamos peleando por cualquier cosa. Aún así, no teníamos otra opción que actuar como si fuésemos novios. A partir de ese momento, él y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas…_

Su desayuno siempre era opulento, mas no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a tal detalle del que ella ya estaba por demás acostumbrada al igual que el resto de los mimos, lujos y excesos de su familia. Chitoge le preguntó al cocinero por su padre y éste le respondió que él ya había asistido desde temprano. La joven se apresuró a terminar su desayuno.

_Pasó el tiempo y me acostumbré a él. Viví, en contra de mi voluntad, muchas cosas a su lado. Algunas buenas, algunas malas. Algunas tristes, y otras más, alegres. Es un tanto irónico que al final me haya terminado enamorando de él de verdad. Siendo que nuestra relación no era más que una simple actuación, siendo que un principio perjuraba que no podía odiar más a un chico que a él, que yo me haya tenido que fijar en él es tan irónico. Es por todas esas cosas tan horribles que le dije y que le hice que en un principio que aún no encuentro la manera de decirle lo que en verdad siento. Nadie más lo sabe, ni mi padre, ni ninguna de mis amigas. Sin darme cuenta, he mantenido este secreto durante más de un año._

Comenzó a pasear por la mansión preguntándole a la servidumbre y a los gangsters si alguien sabía dónde se encontraba su padre. Ella tenía deseos de salir, pero antes quería pasar a saludarlo. En uno de los salones una criada le informó que probablemente su padre aún se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo el periódico en paz. "Gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue caminando con alegría por los pasillos, saludando a todo aquel con el que se topaba.

_Otra cosa increíble fue el descubrir que nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido cuando éramos pequeños. Y, además, cabía la probabilidad de que yo hubiese sido su primer amor por aquellos años. Sin embargo, no soy la única que podría resultar ser aquella niña de sus recuerdos con la que hizo aquella promesa. Hay otras más que también estuvieron presentes y que, por azares del destino, nos volvimos a reunir en el presente. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y hasta la fecha aún no hemos podido recordar lo que realmente nos pasó a todos nosotros hace más de diez años cuando nos conocimos. Pero eso ya no importa. El pasado es el pasado, el presente es el presente. Y le quiero por lo que él es y ha hecho por mí en la actualidad. Pero esos solo son mis propios sentimientos. La verdad es que sigo sin saber qué es lo que él piensa de mí. Si yo resultase ser aquella niña con la que hizo una promesa… ¿Me querría aún siendo quién soy? Y si no resulto serlo ¿Seguiría queriendo a la niña de sus recuerdos? ¿Algún día voltearía a verme?_

—Buenos días, señorita —le saludó su asistente, la joven Seishirou Tsugumi, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige?

—Buenos días, Tsugumi. Iba a la biblioteca a saludar a mi padre antes de salir.

—Es cierto, hoy es su cita con el joven Raku Ichijou. Le deseo que se divierta este día, señorita.

—Gracias —sonrió y se despidió.

_Ahora que lo pienso, todo este tiempo he podido pasar infinidad de momentos junto a él por el compromiso que tenemos de simular una relación frente a los demás. Hoy por ejemplo, vamos a tener una de esas tantas citas falsas que planeamos para que la gente no sospeche que no somos novios de verdad. Año nuevo, las vacaciones, los festivales de verano, incluso mis fiestas de cumpleaños… todos esas ocasiones las hemos pasado juntos porque es básicamente lo que una pareja debe de hacer. Pero, ¿qué pasará una vez que ya no tengamos que seguir fingiendo que somos novios? Ya no habría ninguna razón por la que tendríamos que seguir con estos compromisos y citas. Posiblemente yo pasaría a ser una conocida más. ¿Él seguiría asistiendo a mis fiestas aún si ya no tiene esa obligación? Creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. De todas formas, Papá dijo que tendríamos que seguir así durante tres años y todavía nos falta más de uno para terminar… Un momento… ¿Por qué exactamente tres años? ¿Acaso va a pasar algo luego de eso?_

Chitoge tocó la puerta. —Papá, soy yo.

—Pasa, hija.

Su padre, Adelt Wogner kirisaki, estaba sentado en el centro del enorme salón leyendo el diario. Vestía una bata de color vino y tenía pinta bastante despreocupada. Chitoge se acercó a él.

—Papá, sólo pasaba a saludarte y desearte un feliz domingo. También quería avisarte que en la tarde voy a salir con Raku al cine.

—Ya veo, ya veo —el hombre desatendió su diario para prestar atención en su hija—; parece ser que cada vez te diviertes más con él, ¿no es así?

La rubia escupió de alteración y casi se muerde la lengua al escuchar a su padre.

—A-a- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Recuerdo que al principio, cuando estabas a punto de salir con él, ponías una mueca de desagrado que apenas y podías disimular frente a los otros. Pero ya no es así. De hecho, creo que he notado que te pones de buen humor cuando estás por verlo.

— ¡Te equivocas! Es solo… es solo que ya me acostumbré a esto.

— Oh… Eso es bueno. Bien hija, te deseo que te la pases bien en este día —el hombre volvió a fijar su vista en las noticias de su diario, como asumiendo que la conversación había terminado.

—Papá, respecto a eso, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Chitoge sonaba algo insegura, tal y como un niño cuando quiere peguntar algo vergonzoso a un superior y titubea si debería atreverse o no a preguntar.

—Claro, hija. ¿De qué se trata?

La joven tomó asiento. Su padre dejó de lado su diario para prestar atención a las palabras de su hija.

—Verás, es sobre aquel compromiso de Raku y yo. Tú y el papá de ese tonto frijol de soya nos dijeron que debíamos hacernos pasar por novios durante tres años. Y pues, creo que ya están por cumplirse dos de esos tres años. Y pues… bueno… quería saber, ¿por qué tres años? D-digo ¿Por qué tienen que ser tres largos años? No es que quisiera seguir con esto y por mí lo habría dejado de hacer desde hace mucho, pero… ¿Por qué específicamente tres años?

El semblante de Adelt se puso más serio. Entendió que quizás se había olvidado de dar en su momento mayores aclaraciones respecto a la situación.

—Chitoge, creo que debiste haberte dado cuenta, pero, pensándolo bien, yo debí habértelo dicho en lugar de asumir que podías entenderlo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues verás, la razón por la que tienes que aparentar ser novia de ese jovencito durante tres años exactos es porque ese es justamente el tiempo en que nosotros permaneceremos en esta ciudad.

— ¿Qué?

—Una vez que hayas terminado tus estudios de instituto, nos regresaremos a América, por lo que ya no será necesario seguir con este teatro.

Chitoge sintió una horrible sensación en lo profundo de su pecho. Hasta ese momento. Ella había estado tan absorta en su nueva vida que nunca contempló la posibilidad de que algún día tendría que volver a América.

— ¡Pero Papá! ¿Por qué tenemos que marcharnos?

— ¿No te gusta la idea de estudiar la universidad en América?

— ¡NO ES ESO!

Chitoge se puso muy alterada y era algo que se notaba tanto en sus palabras como en sus gestos y ademanes.

—Papá —una vez que logró guardar un poco la compostura, la rubia continuó su explicación—… Antes de que llegáramos a Japón yo no tenía a nadie a quién pudiera considerar un amigo. Siempre me la pasaba sola. No sabía lo que se sentía salir en grupos de tu misma edad a divertirte, o que tus compañeros de clase celebraran tu cumpleaños y fueran a tu fiesta, o ir a la playa en grupo, o reunirse para estudiar durante las vacaciones… o… o… ¡No puedo! Si volviera a América, estaría dejando atrás a todos los amigos que he podido hacer por primera vez. Y una vez más estaría sola. ¡No quiero! ¿No sería posible quedarme por más tiempo a vivir aquí? Por lo menos permíteme estudiar también la universidad… No, incluso pienso que no sería mala idea que nos quedáramos a vivir aquí para siempre.

Adelt tragó saliva y se sintió culpable en parte por lo que sus acciones habían provocado en su amada hijo. No le cabía la menor duda de que ahora mismo no había marcha atrás y tenía que dejar las cosas en claro de una buena vez.

— Chitoge, entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta de cómo has progresado en tus relaciones desde que llegamos a Japón. Y si tú deseas permanecer más tiempo aquí porque finalmente has encontrado amigos a los que te quieres aferrar, tienes mi apoyo —Mientras decía esto una sonrisa se iba pintando en el rostro de su hija, misma que no duró mucho cuando continuó—: Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. Como sabrás, nuestra pandilla y los hombres de Ichijou no pueden llevarse bien mientras coincidan en un mismo lugar. Y es algo que ni nosotros como sus líderes podemos evitar, después de todo, hay asuntos de rivalidad en los negocios implicados. Fue por eso que en primer lugar se nos ocurrió la idea de emparentarlos para que a ellos no les quedara opción de tener una tregua por ustedes. Una vez que dicho romance se terminara, lo más probable es que nuestros muchachos terminen peleándose entre ellos nuevamente. La única manera que tenemos de evitarlo es continuar con este simulacro. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

—Sí —susurró la jovencita con la mirada en el piso.

—En un principio el padre de Raku y yo pactamos hacer este simulacro porque sabíamos que sólo sería algo temporal. Cuándo nos mudamos acá ya tenía previsto que solo permaneceríamos tres años y después nos marcharíamos. En el caso de que nos quedásemos aún más tiempo en esta ciudad, la única alternativa que tendríamos es que tú y el joven Raku continuaran simulando ser pareja. Pero… eso no sería de ninguna forma justo para ninguno de los dos. Tarde o temprano ustedes van a querer salir y emparentarse con una persona a la que quieran de verdad. Ya bastante daño les hemos hecho al tenerlos en tan enorme compromiso por tres años. Lo justo es que en algún momento puedan liberarse de esto para que puedan estar con la persona que quieren.

—Pero papá, es que yo…

— ¿Es que, qué?

Por un momento Chitoge estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad a su padre, que ella quería permanecer al lado de Raku, pero recordó que mientras no estuviera segura de los sentimientos de éste, eso en nada iba a cambiar las cosas.

— Es que yo tranquilamente podría quedarme a vivir aquí mientras tú y tus hombres se regresan a América. Así ya no habría ninguna guerra y…

—Imposible — Adelt lo negó con rotundez.

— ¿Eh?

—No puedo dejarte sola, Chitoge; debido a mi oficio tengo muchos enemigos que disfrutarían de hacerme daño a través de ti. Ya pasó una vez hace unos años cuando te secuestraron. La única manera de que estés siempre a salvo es que mis hombres y yo estemos cerca para protegerte. Si me separase de ti y algo te llegara a pasar… jamás me lo perdonaría. Entiéndelo.

—Pero… yo…

—Perdóname. Debí habértelo dicho desde antes. Pero es que jamás imaginé que llegarías a hacer relaciones tan profundas en esta ciudad como para que tú quisieras permanecer viviendo aquí por más tiempo. De todas formas aún falta más de un año para que el momento de marcharnos llegue. Si lo deseas, podemos pensar en algo en lo que ese momento llega. Pero recuerda, no quiero seguir obligándolos a ustedes a sacrificarse por la seguridad de nuestras familias, por lo que ese plazo se tiene que terminar una vez haya terminado ese asunto que me hizo venir aquí en primer lugar. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que sigas atesorando cada uno de los momentos que estás pasando junto a tus amigos y… Chitoge, ¿A dónde vas?

La rubia se levantó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca como un energúmeno. La servidumbre y gangsters que se topaban con ella por los pasillos de la mansión le miraban extrañada y trataban de preguntarle qué le ocurría.

_Entonces… dentro de un año no sólo ya no voy a seguir estando tan cerca de él, sino que además ya no volveré a verlo ni a él ni a ninguna de mis amigas. Todas esas cosas maravillosas que me han pasado se quedarán atrás como un simple recuerdo y yo volveré a estar sola como en un principio. Y, además, Papá tiene razón; tarde o temprano Raku deberá dejar a un lado este falso noviazgo para poder estar con una chica que realmente ame; yo sólo soy una novia falsa que tarde o temprano tiene que desaparecer de su vida. Si nunca se llegara a fijar en mí, es natural que él termine con otra persona. Yo todo este tiempo no he sido otra cosa que un falso amor._

Una de las empleadas domésticas que se disponía a limpiar la alfombra notó que había un par de pequeñas gotas sobre una pequeña mesita ornamental del pasillo. Las limpió sin darse cuenta que trataban de lágrimas que habían caído en aquel mueble cuando la joven de blondos cabellos pasó corriendo por ahí.

Más tarde Raku recibió un Mail desde su celular de Chitoge, informándole que no podrá asistir a su cita en el cine por causas de fuerzas mayor. Esa misma noche Chitoge se había encerrado desde temprano en su alcoba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía dormir. Por más que lo intentaba, los pensamientos acerca de un futuro que tarde o temprano la iba a alcanzar no la dejaban en paz.

_¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?_

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas del Autor: **Pues bien, el prólogo fue algo relativamente corto comparando con este que es el primer episodio oficial. Los capítulos a partir de aquí los iré subiendo primero a mi blog y cuando actualice allá con el nuevo capítulo, iré subiendo el anterior aquí en forma corregida.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo I

Era una típica mañana de lunes. El joven Raku Ichijou, segundo en línea del grupo Yakuza Shuuei-gumi, se disponía a salir luego de haber preparado la comida para todos los miembros de su 'familia'. Trotó con un poco de prisa, pues llevaba algunos minutos de retraso, hasta aquella esquina donde su supuesta novia, Chitoge Kirisaki, siempre le esperaba para acompañarlo a la escuela. Acompañarse camino y vuelta del colegio era una rutina más que conocida para ellos, que usaban como parte de su actuación como enamorados que llevaban desde casi ya dos años para mantener una especie de tregua entre sus bandas criminales.

Finalmente llegó al sitio; Chitoge ya yacía ahí como él esperaba (y se temía.)

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Chito… ¿Chitoge?

El desconcierto de Ichijo no era para menos. La rubia lucía bastante apática, ida, melancólica y desganada.

—Buenos días, 'darling' —le soltó bastante desganada, con la voz algo desencajada y triste.

—Chitoge, ¿qué te pasó? —no era para menos que Raku se sintiera preocupado de inmediato.

—Nada —sabiéndose demasiado obvia, la rubia trató de poner todo de sí misma para disimular su actitud—. Anoche tuve insomnio y dormí hasta muy tarde. Apúrate que ya vamos un poco tarde, tonto brote de soya.

No es que a Raku le convenciese aquella explicación, pero por el momento no era conveniente hostigarla a confesarle si tenía algún problema o algo por el estilo si ella simplemente no se sentía preparada para compartirlo, por lo que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de volver a preguntarle. "Quizás en unas horas ya esté mejor, si no, le volveré a preguntar" pensaba.

"Él siempre me ha esperado para caminar juntos a la escuela" iba pensando Chitoge, "pero más que nada, lo hace sólo porque debemos aparentar ser enamorados delante de los demás. Si sólo fuéramos amigos, ¿igual lo haría? Pensándolo más a fondo: ¿Acaso seríamos siquiera amigos?

"Es decir… incluso si él dijo que no me odiaba, casi todas las actividades que hemos hecho juntos han sido para guardar las apariencias. Coincidimos con muchas de nuestras amistades, pero nada de eso me asegura que igual él querrá seguir pasando el tiempo conmigo una vez que ya no haya una obligación de por medio…

"¿Pero para qué me quiebro la cabeza con esto? El día que dejemos de ser falsos amantes, ese día me separaré de él para siempre. Nunca podré saber si él realmente habría querido ser mi amigo si no hubiese ninguna obligación de por medio."

Llegaron a la escuela y se reunieron con el resto de su grupo: Tsugumi, Marika, Kosaki, Ruri y Shuu. Todos ellos pudieron notar a mayor o menor escala que algo andaba mal en la actitud de su amiga, pero Chitoge evadía con negativas las preguntas acerca de su estado de ánimo. Raku echó un ligero resoplido de frustración por no poder entender qué le ocurría a Chitoge y no ser capaz de hacer que se lo dijera por lo menos a otra persona. Posteriormente entraron a su salón. Chitoge continuaba ensimismada mientras todos yacían en la clase. Sin reaccionar como comúnmente lo haría, veía desde su pupitre como Marika Tachibana, su compañera de clases siempre entrometida, acosaba a su falso novio causando el descontento de Tsugumi, quien no paraba de gritarle a la intrusa que dejara de meterse con los novios ajenos. En otras circunstancias Chitoge quizá se habría pronunciado, pero ahora no estaba de humor para confrontaciones. Al final todo el grupo notó la falta de reacción de su parte y su preocupación se incrementó.

"Marika desde siempre ha sido muy directa y no tiene miedo de reconocer sus sentimientos por ese tonto germen de soya. Yo, en cambio, ha pasado ya más de un año desde que descubrí que estoy enamorada de él, y he guardado el secreto todo este tiempo. Incluso una vez Kosaki me lo preguntó directamente y le mentí. ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decirle que me gusta y ya? ¿Acaso mi miedo a afrontar su respuesta es tanto? Si él me dice que no, y si a partir de esa confesión nuestra manera de llevarnos se vuelve incómoda, ¿qué es lo que haría? Pero viendo mejor las cosas, eso ya no tiene la menor importancia. Ya sea que él me rechace o me corresponda, de todas maneras me voy a separar de él para siempre una vez que terminemos el instituto. ¿Guardarme este sentimiento hasta que el día de despedirnos llegue sería lo mejor…?"

—Señorita, ¿segura que se siente bien? —Se trataba de Tsugumi, quien con sus palabras sacó a la rubia de su ensimismamiento—.

—Sí, ya te lo dije, sólo estoy algo cansada.

Chitoge tenía un punto. Su rostro, efectivamente, reflejaba falta de sueño, mas eso no era lo único que delataba su actitud sombría, y eso era algo que todos sus amigos —y Marika— podían notar.

Las clases comenzaron y ella continuó con su mente a la deriva mientras aparentaba poner atención al profesor de turno.

"Aparte todavía no hemos descubierto la verdad sobre lo que nos ocurrió hace 10 años. ¿Qué pasaría si yo resultara ser aquella niña con la que se prometió? Él me dijo que aún a la fecha él sigue enamorado de ella, pero si descubriéramos que yo soy aquella niña, ¿seguiría pensando lo mismo? ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sabes cómo es en el presente? Incluso yo aún flipo con el hecho de que él probablemente haya sido mi primer amor. ¿No sería entonces como si me hubiese enamorado dos veces de la misma persona en diferentes tiempos? Eso por donde se vea es tan… romántico…"

La primera clase del grupo de 2do 'C', continuó sin más embrollos.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones de los alumnos de primer año, se encontraban conversando muy amenamente dos compañeras de clase en lo que esperaban que el profesor llegase. Se trataban de Haru Onodera, la hermana menor de Kosaki y su amiga 'Fuu-chan'. A un lado de ellas, sentada en su pupitre, estaba Paula McCoy observando por la ventana con detenimiento.

—Oye Paula —le dijo la joven Haru tras ver que se encontraba demasiado tensa—, ¿te preocupa algo? Te la has pasado casi todo el día viendo por la ventana con una finta muy estresada.

—No es nada —refunfuñó la extranjera de cabello albino—, ahora guarda silencio que no me dejas concentrarme.

La voz de Paula sonaba molesta, irritada, como si algo le estuviese preocupando sobremanera. Haru y Fuu-chan eran incapaces de pensar qué podría tener así a su amiga, mucho menos sabían si podían hacer algo para ayudarla. De repente, los ojos de Paula se agudizaron cuando, finalmente, fueron capaces de detectar en un instante aquello que tanto estaban tratando de vislumbrar desde que había llegado a la escuela.

—No hay duda… —Apretó los dientes y se levantó estrepitosamente de su pupitre.

— ¿A dónde vas, Paula? —preguntó Fuu-chan, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Paula corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio de la escuela. Una vez ahí comenzó a escalar los muros del edificio principal hasta llegar a la azotea. Reconoció la silueta de una conocida, que ya se encontraba vigilando alerta en ese punto, y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Black Tiger! ¿Tú también lo notaste?

—Así es, Paula. —Tsugumi observaba hacia el patio principal de la escuela que era la última parte donde se había percatado de la presencia de 'aquello—.' Ese maldito espía lleva toda la mañana merodeando la escuela de un lado a otro. Sus movimientos son muy sutiles, no cualquier persona podría detectar su presencia; sabe moverse muy bien. Ni siquiera he podido visualizar muy bien su rostro. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo, ese bastardo sabe ocultarse muy bien, apenas y pude ver su sombra cuando se desplazó de un lugar a otro… Black Tiger, ¿crees que ese sujeto esté aquí para hacerle daño a la señorita?

—No lo puedo asegurar, Paula. Esta es la primera vez que detecto a un espía. Pero debemos estar atentas. Por mi parte tengo que informar al señor Claude de la situación.

Tsugumi apretó los puños. Por alguna razón ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Por más que se cuestionaba no podía encontrar una respuesta al por qué habría alguien espiando los alrededores de la escuela. Quien fuera el que lo estuviese haciendo debía tratarse de alguien sumamente habilidoso. ¿Por qué alguien de tal nivel fue mandado a observar la escuela? Pero sobre todo: ¿Quién lo había mandado?

—Paula.

— ¡Sí!

—Hasta que no sepamos bien a qué nos estamos enfrentando, no le vayas a decir nada de esto a la señorita. No hay necesidad de preocuparlos en vano hasta no saber primero qué medidas tomar. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

0/0/0/0/0

Las clases continuaron su curso y la rubia seguía absorta en sus pensamientos…

"Aún me queda un año más junto a él. Sé que al menos debería confesarme antes de despedirme para siempre, pero si lo hago tengo miedo de enfrentarme a su rechazo. Me gusta que las cosas entre nosotros continúen como hasta ahora. Además, si en el remoto caso él llegara a corresponder mis sentimientos, sólo tendríamos poco más de un año para estar juntos… Espera un segundo…"

Chitoge por un momento volvió a la realidad y volteó a mirar lo que Raku estaba haciendo: el muy distraído estaba bastante adormilado en su pupitre, incluso bostezaba. Lo que no sabía es que aún dentro de esa torpeza incidental, Raku aún estaba muy preocupado por ella. "Cuando salgamos le invitaré un ramen y aprovecharé el momento para preguntarle qué le ocurre." Era lo que el joven Ichijo pensaba en ese momento.

"La razón por la que papá y sus hombres no pueden quedarse en la ciudad por siempre es porque la farsa del romance entre Raku y yo no puede durar toda la vida. Él dijo que no era justo que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas fingiendo un noviazgo que no existe ya que tarde o temprano tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si nada de esto fuera una actuación y nosotros fuésemos novios de verdad? Las cosas supongo que podrían seguir como siempre, y ni él ni yo veríamos esta relación como un compromiso, sino que sería algo que nosotros queremos. Entonces no habría problema si esta relación se extiende más allá de los tres años. Y mientras estemos saliendo, las cosas entre nuestras familias estarán bien, y no tendríamos que irnos de la ciudad. En resumidas cuentas, si él se llega a enamorar de mí, y nos convertimos en novios de verdad, entonces podría quedarme a vivir aquí por más tiempo. ¡Ya no habría ninguna necesidad de abandonar a mis amigos!"

—Chitoge —el joven le zarandeó un poco para regresarla a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿R-raku?

—Las clases ya han terminado. Deja de andar en las nubes, debemos irnos.

— S-sí…

Alistaron sus cosas y salieron del aula junto con el resto de la clase. Mientras caminaban por los corredores Raku podía notar que la actitud de su supuesta enamorada había cambiado. Continuaba igual de distraída, pero su semblante melancólico y depresivo se había disipado por uno más reflexivo. Quizás esto era una buena señal, fue lo que pensaba o quería pensar.

"No, las cosas no son así de fáciles. Aún no sé si realmente pueda hacer que este chico se fije en mí. Y ni siquiera he sido capaz de confesarme. Pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, si no hago algo, dentro de un año lo perderé para siempre. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué cosa podría yo hacer para que se fije en mí?"

—Chitoge…

— ¿Eh?, ¿Q-qué pasa, Raku?

—Sé que esto te lo llevo diciendo desde la mañana, pero da la impresión de que no te sientes bien —El joven Raku sonaba realmente preocupado—. Todo el día has estado cabizbaja, y aunque no has querido contarnos, quiero que sepas que si tienes un problema puedes contármelo, y pedirme ayuda, y…

— ¡No, no, no! —La rubia agitó la cabeza y agitó las manos—. Te dije que sólo estoy algo desvelada. Sí, es por eso. No te preocupes, mañana estaré nuevamente como siempre.

— oh, sí… ¿Y se puede saber por qué no pudiste dormir anoche?

— ¿Qué?

—De hecho también quería preguntarte por qué cancelaste nuestra cita ayer. ¿Acaso algo te ocurrió? ¿Es posible que la razón por la que no pudiste salir ayer y no hayas podido dormir sea la misma? Si es así quiero saber si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

—Raku… tú…

Chitoge suspiró. "No tiene remedio, él siempre es así de entrometido. Quisiera poder decírselo, pero este no es el momento. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

—Chitoge… Yo…

—Perdóname por hacer que te preocupes —la rubia se ruborizó y el timbre de su voz denotaba un toque de vergüenza y sinceridad—. Tienes razón. Hay algo… hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero ahora mismo no me siento capaz de decirlo. No es nada serio, no te hagas ideas equivocadas de que tengo algún problema grave ni nada. Es sólo que ahora mismo no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer. Pero… ¡espera un poco más de tiempo! Te prometo que cuándo ponga en orden mis ideas te contaré lo que está pasando. Hasta entonces sé paciente y deja de angustiarte por mí. No quiero que te estreses ni te preocupes por nada. ¿Vale?

Raku dobló la cabeza hacia el pecho y suspiró en señal de aceptación y alivio.

—No hay remedio. No vuelvas a asustarme. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —silabó con timidez.

—Por cierto, ¿no quieres ir a comer Ramen antes de ir casa?

— ¿eh?

—Aún no estoy seguro pero creo que eso debería ayudarte a sentir mejor. Yo invito.

"Raku… tú, estúpido" pensó para si misma a la vez que contenía unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¿Será que el sólo imaginarse que tarde o temprano su vida tendría que continuar lejos de él estaban haciendo mella en su voluntad? Su vida había dado un cambio radical cuando se volvió a encontrar con él, ¿sería ella entonces capaz de continuar una vez se distanciaran de nuevo?

—Sí, Raku —finalmente el semblante un poco deprimente de Chitoge se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por una alegre y afectuosa sonrisa, misma que tomó por sorpresa a Raku y le hizo ruborizarse sin que se diese cuenta—. ¡Me muero de hambre! Tú sí que sabes como consentirme, ¡eh!

Raku alcanzó a asentirse algo confundido. Y, para incrementar aún más su sorpresa, la rubia le sujetó del brazo y apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro mientras continuaban caminando.

— ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le gritó asustado.

—Cállate. Recuerda que tú y yo somos novios. Si no hiciéramos este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando ¿no crees que sería sospechoso?

—Bueno… sí. Pero no es como si tú…

—Además tú siempre dejas que Marika se te arrime y nunca he visto que le levantes la voz como a mí.

— ¿Marika? P-pero es que ella siempre…

—Como sea —resopló molesta para, inmediatamente, continuar con aquella tonalidad dulce que hace unos momentos había tomado por sorpresa a Raku—. Ayer cancelamos nuestra cita, por lo que estaba pensando que, si no te molesta y si no tienes ningún plan, podríamos aprovechar y tenerla de una vez. ¿Qué dices?

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pensaba Raku en ese momento. "¿Por qué ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Hace unos momentos estaba decaída y ahora parece otra persona…"

—Bueno —contestó el morocho—, realmente no tenía ningún compromiso hoy. Supongo que está bien.

—Perfecto, entonces está decidido. Después del Ramen me llevarás a ver una película como acordamos el fin de semana. Asegúrate de escoger algo que valga le pena esta vez.

Raku por un lado estaba extrañado, por otro, muy avergonzado, y, por último, algo aliviado de que el estado de ánimo de Chitoge se haya alzado tan bien. Miraba de reojo el cómo ella se agarraba de él y se preguntaba en qué momento se iría a hartar de esa 'actuación' y lo soltaría. Pero nadie estaba más lejos de tener tal intensión que ella. Todo lo contrario, la firmeza con la que sus brazos se ataban al suyo era bastante notoria, como si no pudiese estar más cómoda en él; una sensación que muy a menudo experimentaba cuando era abrazado por Marika en frente de todos. Prestó atención a su alrededor y vio cómo la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos se les quedaban viendo, algunos con morbo y soltando una nada disimulada risilla perversa. Un compañero de clases incluso les soltó una burla al verlos desde lo lejos, misma que Raku le contestó con un "¡Vete a molestar a otra parte, vago!" Raku volteó a ver si tales comentarios habían finalmente incomodado a Chitoge, pero ella seguía aferrada a él con toda tranquilidad. Incluso notó algo aterrado que inclusive estaba sonriendo

"¡Está sonriendo! Nunca antes la había visto sonreír así cuando vamos juntos. ¿Qué mosco le picó? Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza. Quiero decirle que me suelte pero no atrevo; no sé como va a reaccionar si se lo digo. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

—Chitoge…

— ¿Sí?

Raku sintió un nudo en la garganta. —No, nada.

"Quería decirle que me soltara, ¡pero no pude! Por mucho que diga que esto es para aparentar ser novios, esto ya cruzó los límites."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Trascurrieron los días y Raku pudo notar que, efectivamente, tal y como Chitoge se lo había prometido, ella no volvió a notarse apagada ni decaída. Todo lo contrario. Un cambio en su actitud que aparentemente sólo él podía notar, había ocurrido. Chitoge comenzaba a mostrarse de una forma extrañamente más sincera y jovial con él. Sonreía y mostraba un incipiente interés en todas las cosas que él le platicaba, sin importar cuan triviales fuesen. A menudo le pedía que la acompañara a todas partes, y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tomarlo del brazo, argumentándole que Claude y algunos otros miembros de la banda habían vuelto a la andanza de vigilarlos, y que era necesario guardar las apariencias. Cuando ocurría algún accidente, de aquellos que usualmente ella malinterpretaba, en lugar de la típica reacción suya de molerlo a golpes o gritarle, la rubia simplemente se reía relajada y le decía cosas como: "Hay que ver cómo eres, querido," y lo pasaba por alto. En una ocasión tuvo un encontronazo verbal con Marika mucho más intenso y espontaneo que el de la mayoría de las veces, llegándole a gritar incluso en frente de la clase que se mantuviera con las garras alejadas de los novios de las demás. Todos estos detalles eran pasados inadvertidamente por la gran mayoría de la gente, excepto por él, Kosaki y Marika, que empezaban a cuestionarse por qué Chitoge ahora tenía un semblante tan distinto.

Llegó un sábado en la tarde, Raku y Chitoge paseaban por la ciudad en una de sus ya conocidas citas de mentiras. Nuevamente el joven del clan Shuuei notaba como la actitud de la rubia, que había perdurado toda esa semana, continuaba. Iban los dos nuevamente muy acaramelados, sólo que, a diferencia de la última vez, no llevaban su uniforme. Chitoge en cambio resaltaba mucho ya que estaba ataviada con un bellísimo vestido de encaje color rosa pastel. Además, iba meticulosamente maquillada y llevaba unos preciosos aretes plateados aparte de su ya característico listón rojo en el cabello. Los ojos de todos volteaban a verlos aún con mayor intensidad que nunca. Había algo en la manera en que ella siempre le sonreía y su timbre de voz al hablarle que todos los jóvenes, al ver la escena, sentían una enorme acumulación de celos; y las miradas de odio y resentimiento Raku podía sentirlas como un centenar de cuchillos a punto de taladrar su espalda.

—Chitoge… ¡no te me pegues tanto! —le susurró a su falsa novia—. S-siento que en cualquier momento alguien vendrá a matarme.

— ¿No me digas que te mueres de vergüenza, queridito?

— Pues sí, también —Raku sintió un bochorno y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—Pues yo también —dijo, aunque la manera tan suave y despreocupada en que lo enunciaba, al igual que su actitud, no lo aparentaba—, pero sabes que no tenemos otra opción. Te dije que hoy Claude iba a estar vigilándonos —mentía, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo su protector en esos momentos—, así que te tienes que aguantar. Además, en breve vamos a cumplir 2 años desde que empezamos a salir, es ilógico que aún te apenes por caminar abrazados en una cita. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a esto, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero…

Chitoge tenía un punto, pero había algo en esa supuesta actuación que no le dejaba a Raku sentirla como tal. Su corazón se aceleraba a mil y le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener la cordura.

Llegaron a una esquina. Antes de que el semáforo les diera el pase a los peatones varios vehículos se encontraban transitando. Entre ellos, hubo uno que llamó la atención de Raku. Se trataba de una limusina blanca que marchó frente a ellos de manera lenta. Raku, cuando ésta pasó frente a ellos dos, notó el rostro de una persona a través de la ventanilla trasera, que se encontraba con el cristal abierto. Los ojos de aquel desconocido se clavaron en ellos, detalle que el mismo Raku pudo notar. No era como si simplemente se hubiese sentido atraído a la escena que estaban dando y los observara por curiosidad, no. En los ojos de aquel joven extranjero podía sentirse que los observaba como si de alguna manera él supiera quienes son, como quién ha encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

—Chitoge, ¿viste eso?

— ¿Ver qué?

—El sujeto que iba en esa limusina nos estaba observando muy raro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿No lo viste? Era un joven que tenía toda la pinta de ser extranjero. En mi vida recuerdo haber visto antes su cara. Nos observaba con mucha atención como si él ya nos conociese. Especialmente a ti. No dejaba de mirarte fijamente.

Chitoge soltó una risilla.

—Tonto, es normal que se nos queden viendo si vamos así. De eso se trata.

Raku se ruborizó.

—Que no. No era esa clase de mirada. Era más como si él te hubiese reconocido de algún lugar.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que estás celoso de que alguien se me quedara viendo así.

— ¿Qué? —Raku se puso, sin llegarlo a saber, rojo como un tomate—. ¿Por qué habría de sentirme celoso porque alguien quiso observarte? Si ese sujeto supiera que por dentro no eres más que una go…

La manera en que Chitoge le empezó a apretar el brazo del que se aferraba era tal que el dolor le hizo creer por un instante que le iba a arrancar el miembro si se atrevía a completar la oración. No le fue difícil entender el mensaje y callar. Cruzaron la avenida y continuaron su camino rumbo al parque de diversiones.

Mientras tanto, en aquella limusina blanca el joven enigmático se encontraba sonriendo de satisfacción.

—Tenías razón, Karen —le decía a su chofer en un idioma ajeno al japonés—. No cabe duda que es ella. Por fin la hemos encontrado.

—Felicidades, mi señor. Por fin todos nuestros esfuerzos han dado frutos. Pero… ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer con ese hombre?

—No te preocupes por eso. Dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas será el cómo tendré que deshacerme de él. Regresemos al hotel.

Y el vehículo se perdió entre los muchos otros que iban y venían sin parar en esta jungla de asfalto.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas del autor: **Bueno, aquí seguimos una vez más con otro capítulo. Más adelante cambiaré mi profile para dejar la dirección de mi nuevo blog donde estoy subiendo los capítulos adelantados de la historia. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo II

Al día siguiente Chitoge envió por la mañana un correo al celular de Raku. Le preguntaba si en la tarde la podría llevar a comprar ropa al centro comercial. Raku le contestó que ellos ya habían tenido una cita el sábado y que por ese motivo había hecho planes de quedarse en casa a ayudarles a sus hombres con unas reparaciones y limpieza general. Chitoge le insistió alegando que si lo acababa temprano podrían hacerlo por la tarde y que no les llevaría más que un par de horas.

"Si quieres lo podemos hacer otro día con más calma" le escribió Raku en respuesta desde su móvil.

"Por favor, no seas así, frijolito de soya. Unas amigas me dijeron que acababa de llegar una tanda de vestidos hermosos. ¿Qué tal si después ya no encuentro algo?"

"Si tanta prisa tienes deberías ir con Tsugumi o alguna de tus amigas."

"Pero yo quería ir contigo."

Raku no supo cómo debería de reaccionar al leer eso. Cada vez se sentía más y más extrañado de Chitoge.

"¿Por qué?"

Pasaron al menos un par de minutos antes de que llegara la respuesta.

"Porque eres mi novio, estúpido. Por una vez en la vida actúa como uno y llévame de compras."

Nuevamente Raku se quedó sin saber como debería interpretar aquella oración. Sonaba tan rara; dado el contexto y su situación, debería referirse a que ellos tenían la obligación de aparentar ser novios ante los demás. Pero eso no tendría ningún sentido ya que toda esa semana se la habían pasado juntos tras las clases: El lunes comieron ramen y vieron una película; el martes comieron hamburguesas en un restaurante familiar y pasaron al Karaoke; el miércoles pararon en una fuente de sodas y jugaron como locos en unas recreativas; el jueves fueron al boliche; el viernes visitaron un acuario; el sábado desde temprano se pasaron casi todo el día en un parque de atracciones… Y ahora, como si todo ese ajetreo no hubiese sido ya suficiente, viene y le pide nuevamente que la lleve a comprarse ropa.

"¡Pero si de algo he actuado todo este tiempo hasta el cansancio es de eso justamente! Dame un respiro. No tenemos que hacer esto tan seguido para que no sospechen, y lo sabes. Ya bastante pesado es que tengamos que estar actuando e invertir una gran cantidad de nuestro tiempo para hacerlo."

Chitoge nuevamente tardó más de lo usual en contestar el mensaje.

"Entonces es por eso, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo? Llevar este compromiso del noviazgo aparentado, ¿siempre ha sido una carga demasiado grande?"

Hasta aquí pudo llegar la paciencia del joven Ichijo. Sin más preámbulos llamó directamente al celular de Chitoge para hablarle en vivo.

— ¿Se puede saber de una jodida vez qué pasa contigo? ¿A qué viene esa actitud tan extraña? Por más que lo intento no logro entenderte. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¡Contesta!

Unos incómodos instantes de total y frío silencio corrieron antes de escuchar la contestación de la jovencita.

—Raku —pronunció con una timidez bastante remarcada—… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había algo que tenía que hablar contigo?

— ¿eh? Sí —el propio Raku, al ver la mansedumbre con la que la usualmente agresiva para estos casos Chitoge le había contestado, bajó considerablemente su voz del comienzo—. Eso me habías dicho…

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de contártelo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. —Hubo otro lapso de silencio en la conversación—. Pero no es algo que pueda hablar por teléfono. Necesito decirlo en persona.

— ¿Pero por qué…?

—Te digo que esto es algo que debo decirte de frente, tonto.

Raku bajó la mirada y suspiró de resignación.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

—Ven a mi casa antes de las ocho. Te estaré esperando en las afueras de la entrada.

—Bien.

Chitoge colgó. Raku se quedó dubitativo. Por un lado no le agradaba haber accedido a un capricho más de la rubia, pero por el otro estaba más que interesado en saber de una buena vez qué era lo que había pasado hace una semana. Atendió todos sus deberes y cuando calló la tarde se alistó para salir.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

— ¡Señorita! —Gritó la siempre leal Seishirou Tsugumi al confirmar que aquella silueta que divisaba desde la lejanía se trataba de su señora.

Chitoge volteó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsugumi, quien se encontraba dentro la mansión observándola desde una ventana de un piso alto, saltó y corrió hasta brincar la barda que marcaba los límites de la enorme propiedad. Una vez ahí observó de reojo a su señorita. Ella tacía ahí parada, con una mezcla de nerviosismo, impaciencia, temor, decisión e incertidumbre.

—Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo afuera? Ya anocheció. Debería entrar.

—No te preocupes, Tsugumi, estoy bien. Entraré más tarde. No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. ¿Sí?

La joven Tsugumi no entendía muy bien el qué estaba pasando aquí. Aunque, tras meditarlo un poco…

— ¿Acaso está esperando a alguien?

— ¿Q-qué…? —Chitoge era muy fácil de leer, su reacción alterada y el color que se le subió al rostro la delataban en toda regla—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Cómo crees! Lo que pasa es que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco pero… desde fuera de la casa para evitar que los chicos me molestaran —dijo "casa" tartamudeando y, además, remató con una risilla bastante artificiosa que sólo demostraba aún más su nerviosismo.

—Señorita…

— ¡Hey, Chitoge, Tsugumi!

Ambas voltearon y divisaron a Raku, quien era el que les había gritado desde lo lejos a mitad de la calle. "¡Oh, no, Raku ya está aquí!" dijo para sus adentros la joven rubia que sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la vergüenza y miedo de que su amiga de ojos rojos se enterara de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Tsugumi —le susurró—, perdona por haberte mentido, pero la verdad es que quería hablar con Raku de algo importante. Muy importante, tanto que tengo que hablarlo personalmente y a solas con él. Así que, por favor, Tsugumi, déjanos a solas.

—Pero, señorita…

— ¡Te lo suplico, Tsugumi! Y otra cosa más. No le cuentes a nadie de esto. Ni permitas que nadie en la casa sepa de esto. Ya bastante avergonzada estoy de lo que estoy a punto de hacer… quizás más adelante te diga lo que está pasando pero ahora déjame seguir con esto sola. ¡Por favor!

Tsugumi por unos momentos pensó en cuestionar los motivos de su ama, pero al final de cuentas se trataba de una orden directa de ella, por lo que debía obedecer de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, señorita. Le deseo suerte.

—Hola, Tsugumi —Raku acababa de llegar donde ellas—. No sabía que tú también ibas a…

—Buenas noches, Raku Ichijo. Sólo estaba acompañando a la señorita mientras te esperaba. Con tu permiso. Señorita —dirigiéndose a Chitoge—, le deseo suerte, y cuídese.

Tsugumi se retiró a paso seguro de vuelta a la mansión. Chitoge se quedó estática, bastante muerta de la pena. De sólo pensar que su confidente se acababa de enterar de lo que estaba por hacer le hacía sentir mil veces más difícil tal enmienda que se había propuesto. Ella justamente había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto para poder armarse de todo el valor posible, y aún así le costaba respirar de tan sólo imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Raku estaba frente a ella, en un lugar dónde nadie debería venir a molestarlos. Y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que si se echaba para atrás, probablemente el volver a reunir el valor necesario para intentarlo de nuevo le llevaría muchísimo tiempo. Y justamente 'tiempo' era algo que no le quedaba mucho y había estado desperdiciando de tanta indecisión en el pasado.

—Chitoge… ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara está roja.

— ¿Eh? —la jovencita al sentir que su pena estaba siendo expuesta volteó a mirar a otra parte en lo que recuperaba la compostura—. No te apures, estoy bien.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Vas a contarme lo que te ocurrió hace una semana?

Chitoge tragó saliva. Se armó de toda la voluntad que pudo y, finalmente, volteó de vuelta a mirar a Raku a los ojos.

—Sí, Raku. Vamos a hablar.

Raku, al ver la bella expresión de sinceridad de su compañera, se ruborizó. Aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado, terminó cayendo en que auqella escena en la que se encontraba junto a ella era muy sugestiva. El rostro de Chitoge iluminado por la escasa luz de las lámparas lucía angelical. Raku terminó poniéndose nervioso por igual.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"La señorita y Raku Ichijo…" Tsugumi caminaba de regreso a su habitación, meditando. "Me preguntó de qué se tratará… Ellos ya llevan más de un año saliendo, ¿por qué querría la señorita que nadie se entere que él la vino a visitar si eso es algo de lo más normal para una pareja como ellos? No será… ¿No será que no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que van a hablar? ¿Pero qué podría ser tan íntimo para querer que nadie más se entere? Esperen, hace una semana la señorita canceló su cita con el joven Ichijo y se encerró en su habitación. No quiso que nadie la molestara. ¿Qué pudo haberla puesto de ese humor tan repentinamente? ¿Se habrá enterado de algo ese día? Después de eso, toda la semana ha estado muy cercana a Raku Ichijo, saliendo con él todos los días, siendo más afectuosa con él. Ahora, ella dijo que tenía que hablar a solas con él de algo muy importante y que nadie debía enterarse bajo ninguna…"

A veces la imaginación de Tsugumi era muy fructífera y maliciosa. Esta ocasión no había sido la excepción. La imagen de una Chitoge con el vientre ligeramente abultado diciéndole a Raku que debía tomar la responsabilidad cruzó por su mente y su piel se erizó y puso pálida ante el shock que le provocaba el sólo imaginarlo.

"No… será posible que la señorita esté esperando un… de Raku Ichijo y… la semana pasada fue que se enteró… y ahora ella quiere contárselo a Raku Ichijo y… no quiere que su padre ni nadie que se lo pueda decir se entere porque aún no sabe como lo va a… a…"

—Seishirou, ¿has visto a la señorita?

Su tutor, Claude, había abordado a su subordinado en el peor de los momentos.

— ¡NOOO! ¡No la he visto y no tengo ninguna idea de lo qué esté haciendo! —Gritó a todo pulmón a la par que comenzaba a correr con una velocidad inhumana dejando una estela de humo que hizo toser a todos los que se cruzaron con ella.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Y ¿recuerdas también cuando el mal entendido del hotel en navidad? Esa vez sí que me hiciste pasar vergüenza en frente de todos —le platicaba la dulce rubia a Raku con una espontaneidad pura, como se platica cualquier trivialidad con la intención de reírse de la misma.

—Sí, la reacción de muchos de nuestros amigos fue muy divertida.

"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?" Chitoge por dentro quería estrellarse la cabeza contra el suelo de lo cobarde y evasiva que estaba siendo. "¡Se supone que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos y a decirle que mi padre me quiere mandar lejos pero quiero quedarme junto a él como su novia de verdad! En lugar de eso estoy divagando en la conversación… Concentrate, primero debo decidir qué le voy a decir primero. ¿Me declaro? ¿O primero le cuento lo que me dijo papá la semana pasada? O me declaro y después, si me acepta, le cuento que me voy a tener que ir lejos a menos que nos volvamos novios de verdad… O si le cuento primero lo del lapso de tiempo y que quiero seguir viviendo aquí terminado el plazo de los tres años, y entonces le digo que me gusta y quiero ser su novia de verdad…"

—Oye, Chitoge.

— ¿S-sí?

—Me habías dicho por cel que me ibas a contar lo que te pasó el domingo pasado, o al menos eso entendí.

— ¡Ah claro! El domingo yo… ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Escuchar qué?

—Un arbusto —Chitoge volteó a todos lados—, se escuchó como un arbusto moviéndose.

—Yo no escuché nada. Debe ser tu imaginación…

A unos cuantos metros de ellos había un frondoso árbol. Dentro de éste se acababa de establecer la persona responsable del ruido que Chitoge había detectado. Para fortuna de aquel sujeto, no fue descubierto.

"¡Soy una total y completa basura!" se lamentaba a si misma la espía que no era otra sino la misma Tsugumi. "La señorita me ordenó que la dejara hablar a solas con Raku Ichijo y ahora sin darme cuenta corrí hasta aquí y me oculté. ¡Deberían hervirme en aceite por mi desobediencia! Ahora, aunque quisiera, no me puedo bajar o sería descubierta."

—Raku, el domingo pasado yo…

Tsugumi apenas escuchó la voz de Chitoge su corazón retumbó en el pecho. Agudizó su oído tanto como pudo.

"Si la señorita está… de Raku Ichijo… Si la señorita y Raku Ichijo están… esperando…" Su rostro sudaba cantidades exorbitantes y sus ojos adoptaban la forma de espirales del terrible shock de nervios en que había entrado.

—El domingo pasado yo me enteré de algo. La razón por la que terminé cancelando nuestra cita de ese día fue porqué el haberme enterado de ello me dejó en shock. Cuando me preguntaste si había algo en que me pudieras ayudar, te mentí y te dije que no te concernía. Pero no es así. Es algo que nos concierne a los dos…

"¿A los d-d-d-dos? ¿Qué es asunto de los dos? Entonces es verdad que…" Tsugumi respiraba agitadamente, con cada palabra que escuchaba sentía que sus sospechas eran más y más un hecho, sobre todo al observar lo terriblemente incómoda y apenada que se veía Chitoge mientras intentaba continuar su diálogo:

—Pero tenía miedo de decírtelo en ese momento porque quizás no te lo ibas a poder tomar bien. Incluso ahora mismo sigo temiendo que no vayas a querer aceptar…

"¿Qué no lo aceptará?" Tsugumi comenzaba a mirar furiosa y con un aura asesina la escena. "Señorita, no diga disparates. Si ese mal nacido de Raku Ichijo osara no hacerse responsable de usted y su bebé, ¡yo sería la primera en llenar de plomo cada gramo de la carne de su cuerpo! No tema y dígaselo. Haga que ese miserable se responsabilice de sus imprudencias y responda ante usted."

— ¡Basta! —Chitoge estalló, alzando los brazos y el rostro hacia el cielo, ante la mirada atónita y confundida de Raku y Tsugumi desde su escondite—. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decírtelo? ¿Por qué tengo que dar tantos estúpidos rodeos para algo tan simple? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Chi-toge… —musitó un Raku que se había encogido de hombros—. Está bien, no tienes por qué decirme nada si aún no te sientes…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó la rubia, con ese carácter tan característico que Raku equiparaba al de un gorila enfurecido. Este se amedrentó.

—Escúchame bien, Raku —continuó la rubia, señalando a su interlocutor de manera desafiante—. Sólo lo voy a decir una vez, así que más te vale que pongas atención… Yo… Yo… ¡YO…! ¡Yo estoy…! ¡YO ESTOY…!

A Chitoge le temblaba el brazo. Raku comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y la cara le comenzó a arder, posiblemente de imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tsugumi sentía que le faltaba el aliento, quería salir huyendo de ahí para no tener que escuchar pero no podía, estaba atrapada. Justo en el momento en que Chitoge estaba por terminar su oración, la luz del faro de un automóvil chocó con su cara, por lo que se deslumbró y perdió toda la concentración que había tenido hasta el momento.

—Pero qué… ¿Un auto?

Una limusina blanca se estaba estacionando a unos metros de la pareja. Raku y Chitoge voltearon a ver.

—Chitoge —acotó el morocho—. Esa limusina, ¿es de los tuyos?

—No lo sé. Se me hace muy raro que se estacione afuera en lugar de entrar.

El chofer salió del vehículo y le abrió la puerta al único pasajero, que se encontraba en la cabina trasera. Tsugumi tuvo un mal presentimiento y preparó su pistola en caso de que tuviera que actuar para proteger a Chitoge. Los dos sujetos caminaron hacia ellos.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —dijo una masculina voz en el idioma anglo—. Chitoge, es un placer volver a verte.

Raku, quien aún no podía entender dicho idioma con soltura, se quedó en blanco. Chitoge al ver a aquel joven que iba elegantemente vestido de traje color azul rey y corbata gris se dirigía hacia ella y sabía su nombre, intentó recordar de dónde le había conocido. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero no podía ubicar quién era.

—Disculpa —le contestó la rubia, también en idioma inglés tras percatarse que aquel hombre joven tenía toda la pinta de un extranjero y, además, dado que él se había dirigido hacia ella en tal idioma—. ¿Me puede decir de dónde le conozco?

—Supuse que el que me reconocieras a simple vista sería mucho pedirle a la vida. Chitoge, soy yo, Max. ¿Te suena ese nombre?

— ¿Max?

Raku sólo observaba sin saber qué estaba pasando. Chitoge pensó en aquel nombre durante unos segundos. Hasta que por fin pudo recordar su origen. Miró atentamente su rostro: ese cabello lacio de un color parecido al caramelo, sus enormes ojos castaños, un mentón prominente y delineado, su nariz aguileña y cejas pobladas. Tras perderse en ese rostro Chitoge finalmente pudo recordar que hace años había conocido a un jovencito así.

— ¡Ah! —Señaló al joven con asombro—. Ya te recuerdo. ¡Eres Max!

Aquel extranjero sonrió tenuemente y asintió.

—Ya han pasado 5 años. En aquellos tiempos aún éramos unos niños. Hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces. Tú también te ves distinta a cómo te recuerdo. Ahora ya eres toda una dama.

—Sí, bueno —Chitoge se ruborizó—, es que en verdad tú sí que te ves diferente a cómo te recordaba. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a saludar a tu padre. ¡Pero cual fue mi sorpresa de toparme primero contigo!

— ¿A mi padre?

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué haces afuera de tu casa a esta hora? Creía que aquí se tenía la costumbre de estar temprano en casa…

Continuaron hablando de cosas frívolas tal y como lo harían un par de viejos amigos que llevaban un buen tiempo sin verse. Raku era completamente incapaz de entender lo que decían aquellos dos y se sintió algo exiliado. "Un momento, ese rostro se me hace familiar."

Tsugumi mientras tanto observaba con atención a los dos sujetos. Notó que el acompañante del castaño era en realidad una mujer, que vestía un traje negro y llevaba recogido su cabello en una boina negra militar, de ahí que de lejos no se pudiera discernir bien su género. De repente, tuvo la sensación de que aquella reservada mujer joven había volteado a mirar en dirección de la copa del árbol donde ella permanecía escondida con su arma en mano. No pasó nada, por lo que lo descartó.

"Ya recuerdo" exclamó Raku en sus adentros. "Ese sujeto es el mismo que se quedó observándonos a Chitoge y a mí mientras pasaba en su limusina. Entonces no fue ninguna casualidad. Él debió reconocer a Chitoge en ese momento…"

—Disculpa —Raku finalmente rompe el silencio—, ¿se puede saber quién eres y de dónde conoces a Chitoge?

Max le observó de reojo, con una mirada algo escalofriante.

—Chitoge, aún no domino el japonés lo suficiente. ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de traducirnos?

— ¿ah? Sí. Con gusto.

Chitoge le tradujo al inglés las palabras de Raku.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, me había olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Maximiliano Benedetti, y conocí a Chitoge hace años gracias a que su padre y mi abuelo son conocidos. ¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto?

_¡Maximiliano Benedetti!_

Tsugumi sintió como si una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriera cada uno de los nervios de su columna al escuchar ese nombre. "Benedetti… ¿será casualidad? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! Pero… ¡Acaba de decir que su abuelo conoce al padre de la señorita…! entonces, ¡tiene que ser de esa familia!"

—Yo soy Raku Ichijo —contestó el japonés una vez Chitoge terminó de traducirle la respuesta de Max.

—Ichijo… ¿Acaso eres del Shuuei-gumi? —preguntó si esperar la traducción de Chitoge que no necesitaba.

Raku, que tampoco necesitaba que le tradujesen esa línea para entender por lo que le estaban preguntando, asintió y agregó—: Sí, mi padre es el jefe.

Chitoge le tradujo y Max al escuchar la respuesta puso una leve expresión de asombro.

—Vaya, ¡quién diría que tendría la oportunidad de conocer al siguiente jefe de ese clan! Es un placer conocerte, Raku Ichijo.

Raku se preguntó como era posible que aquel extranjero que ni siquiera podía hablar e interpretar japonés por si solo conociera tanto de su familia. Pero en ese momento aquella era le menor de sus preocupaciones. Había algo en la forma que aquel día había mirado a Chitoge al pasar que le hacía desconfiar, más por el hecho de que él se estaba presentando ante ella omitiendo ese hecho, actuando como si esta fuera la primera vez que la encuentra desde que llegó a Japón.

—En fin —continuó Max tras unos instantes de silencio incómodo—. Por lo visto ustedes estaban a mitad de una conversación y les interrumpí. Con su permiso, iré a saludar a Adelt. Los veré dentro.

Antes de darse la vuelta hacia la mansión, la asistente de Max le dio un toque en el hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Karen?

La joven acercó su rostro para hablarle directamente al oído.

—Oh, ya veo. Chitoge.

— ¿Sí?

—Dile a tu guardaespaldas que debe aprender a ser más discreta y diplomática. Eso de esconderse en un árbol y apuntar con un arma creyendo que nadie la ve es de muy, pero muy mal gusto.

— ¿Cómo?

Tsugumi se espantó al saberse descubierta. Chitoge volteó a mirar al árbol que más cerca se encontraba del lugar y, tras mirar con atención, corroboró que Tsugumi yacía oculta ahí.

— ¡TSUGUMI! —gritó molesta.

Mientras Max y su escolta se retiraban, Tsugumi bajó apenada a encarar a su ama.

—Señorita, perdóneme. No era mi intensión desobedecer…

— ¿Qué no era tu intención? —Chitoge sonaba cada vez más enfurecida—. ¡Te dije claramente que nos dejaras a solas! ¡Y te escondiste para escuchar lo que conversábamos!

— ¡No! No lo vea de esa manera…

En acto de total arrepentimiento Tsugumi se postró sobre Chitoge implorando su perdón.

—Lo lamento, señorita. No era mi intención faltar a su confianza.

Pero ella simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

— Chitoge —Raku se pronunció e intentó seguirla—, ¿a dónde…?

—Me voy para adentro. Nuestra conversación se terminó. Te veré mañana en la escuela, querido —contestó; el enfado se le notaba bastante en la forma de hablar—. Tsugumi, no me sigas. Quédate un rato más afuera y reflexiona en tus acciones.

Tsugumi alzó la cara y miró a Chitoge entrar en la mansión. En esos momentos sintió que entraría en llanto irremediablemente. No obstante, Raku se acercó a ella.

—Tsugumi, no te preocupes. Sé que ella sólo está molesta. Cuando se le pase volverá a ser la misma de siempre contigo.

Comenzó a llover.

—No necesito tu compasión, Raku Ichijo. He traicionado la confianza de la señorita. Ahora deberé pagar un alto precio para ser capaz de recuperarla algún día y conseguir que me perdone.

—Estás exagerando. Estoy seguro que mañana en la escuela ni lo mencionará. Y si aún sigue molesta yo abogaré por ti.

—Raku Ichijo —Tsugumi se incorporó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ahora mismo yo no soy importante.

— ¿Eh?

—Protege a la señorita. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que ese hombre puede resultar muy peligroso.

— ¿Eh? —Raku se sintió un poco esperanzado al ver que Tsugumi parecía compartir su opinión—. Entonces, ¿sabes quién es ese sujeto?

—Espera un segundo… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta quién es?

—No. Sé que mencionó su nombre pero…

— ¿Y te dices un Yakuza sin siquiera haber oído de la familia Benedetti? —Tsugumi pasó de su semblante serio a estar molesta.

— ¿Qué? —Raku se asustó al verla tan enojada—. No me veas así. Por mucho que lo digas yo nunca me he involucrado en esas cosas.

—Eres un inútil —le espetó acompañado de un buen golpazo en la cabeza—. En fin, pase lo que pase, protege a la señorita, que yo haré lo mismo por mi cuenta.

—Está bien.

— Ah, y una cosa más, Raku Ichijo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Tsugumi frunció el ceño, los colores se le subieron al rostro y una vena se le marcó en la sien del enfado.

— ¡Más te vale que actúes como el hombre que eres y tomes la responsabilidad! ¿Me oíste?

— ¿eh? —Raku no podría haber quedado más desconcertado.

—Nada de "eh", tienes que cumplirle a la señorita y apoyarla, ya que toda la culpa es tuya y tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. Si intentas abandonarla yo personalmente llenaré de plomo tu cabeza. ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora?

Tsugumi quería explotar de enfado y vergüenza. Al final logró guardar la compostura.

—Ya lo sabrás cuando la señorita hable contigo. Yo no soy quién para dártelo a saber, menos siendo que por mi culpa no te lo pudo decir.

— Tsugumi, entonces ¿Tú sabes lo que quería decirme…?

— CALLATE.

La sicario se retiró. Ichijo se quedó en la lluvia, confundido y con un sinfín de cosas en las cuales pensar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nota del autor: **Ok, a partir de aquí voy a subir un capítulo cada fin de semana. Por lo que con esto se volverá una publicación semanal (risas) ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo III

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Rayos, Tsugumi!" Chitoge estaba sobremanera molesta. Pisaba con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaban de coraje. "¿Cómo se atrevió Tsugumi a espiarnos? Si le hubiera… si nos hubiésemos puesto hablar de lo que me contó mi padre y me le hubiera confesado mientras Tsugumi nos escuchaba, se habría dado cuenta de que él y yo no somos novios de verdad."

Efectivamente, no era para menos que esa casualidad los hubiese salvado. Tsugumi a pesar de todo seguía siendo un subordinado que Claude mandó con el objetivo de vigilarla a ella y a su supuesto novio. Si se llegara a enterar que su relación sólo es una actuación, nada le garantizaba que Tsugumi mantendría el secreto a favor de mantener la paz entre las familias. Y ahora, con la decepción que se había llevado, mucho menos podía confiar en ella. Lo que más le dolía a Chitoge de todo esto era el pensar que una de sus mayores amigas de toda la vida había traicionado su confianza. Eso, sumado a la frustración derivada de su fracaso al intentar confesar sus sentimientos, la tenía bastante agobiada.

En uno de los corredores que daban al salón principal de la mansión, observó que aquella silenciosa acompañante de Max se encontraba custodiando la entrada junto a otros escoltas de su padre. "Seguramente él y papá están conversando dentro" intuyó. Pensó en pasar a verlos pero miró que su ropa se había empapado a causa de la reciente lluvia. "Mejor me doy un baño antes, que no quiero que se entere que andaba fuera. Espero que a Max no se le ocurra contarle."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Adelt, el padre de Chitoge, el jefe mayor de la banda de gánsteres conocida como 'The Beehive', estaba sumamente sorprendido de que aquel personaje hubiese venido hasta su mansión desde el extranjero sin siquiera haberle informado con antelación. Era como si él estuviese intentando pasar desapercibido. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en los sillones de aquel bello salón de invitados. Adelt le preguntó formalmente si gustaba un trago. Max lo rechazó diciendo que en este país aún era muy joven para beber alcohol. Ambos rieron.

—Y bien —dijo Adelt—, se puede saber ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, jovencito? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar en privado conmigo?

—Antes que nada, permítame disculparme por venir hasta aquí sin previo aviso. Pero una vez que le haya hablado sobre las circunstancias que me trajeron aquí, comprenderá el por qué tuve que hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Está bien.

—Señor, usted fue un contacto importante para mi difunto padre. Se podría decir que incluso fue un camarada, un amigo para él. Es por eso que ahora que se me ha presentado este gran evento de mi vida, pensé en usted y en buscar fortalecer aquellos lazos que existieron.

— ¿Y bien?

—Quiero que usted sea el primero fuera de mi familia en enterarse que he tomado la decisión de suceder a mi abuelo.

— ¿Qué? —Adelt abrió los ojos como platos—. Pero muchacho, ¿no eres…?

— ¿Demasiado joven? Sí, es lo que muchos han pronunciado. Pero no hago esto por mero capricho y ambición. Mi abuelo, como sabrá, ya es un hombre muy mayor. Pasa de los ochenta años y su salud últimamente se ha deteriorado bastante. Últimamente ha sido su consigliere el que ha tenido que dar la cara en los asuntos importantes y reuniones. Ya han comenzado las habladurías de que él ya no es quien toma las decisiones y que, además, ya no tiene la lucidez para seguir llevando el control. La familia Benedetti necesita un líder que unifique e inspire confianza para que se mantenga la seguridad. Sin esta, la lealtad y la confianza se podrían deteriorar. Además, es muy probable que dentro de poco él muera, dejando un vacío. Es por eso que debo asumir las riendas y tomar el control cuanto antes, tal y como dictaba la voluntad de mi padre.

— ¿Entonces dentro de poco serás reconocido como el nuevo Don de la familia?

—Bueno, no precisamente. Mi abuelo mientras viva seguirá siendo el Don y la máxima autoridad; yo sólo pasaré a ser el encargado de todas las responsabilidades para que él pueda retirarse y descansar. Claro que, viéndolo de un modo más cínico, se podría decir que sí, pues todo el poder y facultad pasarán a mí.

—Bien, muchacho, te felicito. Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

—Pero no todo es tan sencillo. Como era de esperarse, hay personas que dicen que aún soy demasiado joven y falto de experiencia para dirigir a los Benedetti. Ganarme la confianza de todos va a ser algo sumamente difícil. En especial por los hermanos de mi padre que están presionando a mi abuelo para que cambie de parecer y elija a uno de ellos como el nuevo sottocapo.

— ¿Y has venido a…?

—Señor Adelt —El joven se puso de pie y miró con decisión a su interlocutor—, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para ser reconocido como el Sottocapo de mi familia. Es por eso que he venido a proponerle algo…

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Chitoge acababa de salir de tomarse una ducha. Le molestaba un poco que el cabello aún estuviese un poco húmedo. Andaba en su pijama caminando hacia la cocina para pedir que le prepararan algo de cenar. De pronto escuchó la voz de su padre gritar desde lo lejos del pasillo.

"¿Papá?"

Los hombres de su padre al oírlo corrieron y se arremolinaron alrededor del salón de invitados. Chitoge tuvo un mal presentimiento y se dirigió también allá para averiguar lo que ocurría.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Señorita —un gánster al notarla le cerró el paso—, manténgase alejada, por su bien.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

A lo lejos miró como Max salía del salón y su asistente se le acercaba para escoltarlo. El resto de los gánsters le veían con desconfianza y rabia mientras este caminaba hacia la salida. Adelt también se asomó para verle partir. Su rostro reflejaba cólera y hostilidad. Por su parte, Max, aunque continuaba con su perfil serio de toda la vida, había algo de decepción en su mirada. Él notó que Chitoge había estado mirando toda la escena desde la distancia. Fijó su mirada en ella por un instante y los ojos de ambos coincidieron.

—Señor —se dio la vuelta y volvió a encarar a Adelt—. Déjeme decirle que su negativa no me hará cambiar mis planes. Con su consentimiento o sin él haré lo que tenga que hacer para ganarme el favor de mi familia y honrar la memoria de mi padre.

—Lárgate —le contestó Adelt de manera hostil. La misma Chitoge se impresionó de verle tan enfadado—. Tienes agallas o simplemente eres muy estúpido para venir aquí a decirme semejante disparate. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí. Regresa a Italia y no vuelvas a pisar esta ciudad nunca.

—No. El que usted se haya negado no va a cambiar mis planes; sólo los hará más difíciles de lograr. ¡Pero no voy a rendirme!

— ¡Fuera!

Max y su escolta se retiraron. Ya había dejado de llover pero el frío y la humedad se podían sentir en el ambiente. El joven miró hacia el cielo pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

—Chitoge… —Adelt notó que su hija había presenciado el quilombo y se acercó a ella—. ¿Viste a ese hombre?

—Papá, ¿él no es aquel niño que conocí hace mucho cuando me llevaste a Italia? ¿Qué pasó?

—Chitoge. Ten mucho cuidado. No entables conversación con él. No dejes que se acerque a ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese hombre es peligroso. ¿Me oíste?

—Pero papá…

—Es una orden.

Chitoge guardó silenció y asintió con timidez. Su padre era un hombre muy tranquilo que siempre guardaba la compostura. Pero hoy fue la primera vez que lo vio tan molesto y resentido. ¿Qué clase de conversación pudieron haber tenido Max y su padre para que éste se pusiera tan sobresaltado? Adelt le pidió que se fuera a su habitación y ella obedeció.

—Claude —llamó a su fiel lugarteniente que también estaba presente entre la muchedumbre.

—Sí, señor.

—Necesito que vigiles a Chitoge siempre que esté fuera de casa hasta nuevo aviso. Por ningún motivo vayas a permitir que ese infeliz se acerque a ella.

—Será un placer, señor. Déjelo todo en mis manos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

—Seishirou.

— ¿Sí, señor Claude?

Tsugumi y su tutor estaban teniendo una audiencia de emergencia con el motivo de informarle de una situación extraoficial.

—Requiero que refuerces tu vigilancia sobre la señorita. Si es necesario síguela a todas partes cuando esté fuera de casa. No la pierdas de vista en ningún momento. Yo haré lo mismo desde la distancia, así que tú hazlo desde cerca, escóltala a donde quiera que vaya.

—Sí, señor, pero… Dígame. ¿Acaso la señorita se encuentra en peligro?

—Así es, Seishirou. No puedo darte todos los detalles aún. Toma —le ofreció un sobre amarillo. Tsugumi lo abrió y sacó una fotografía de un niño de cabello castaño acompañado de un hombre mayor y lo que parecía ser Chitoge a una edad menor a la actual, y un retrato a lápiz de un hombre joven—. ¿Ves a esta persona? Todo lo que pudimos conseguir fue esta fotografía de cuando él era aún un niño. Pero con este retrato de cómo luce en la actualidad debería bastarte para reconocerlo. Tu misión será vigilar a la señorita y no permitir por ningún motivo que se acerque a ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. No permitas bajo ninguna circunstancia que él se acerque a ella. Bajo ningún motivo él deberá entablar ninguna clase de conversación con la señorita. Si por algún motivo él llegase a intentar acercarse deberás mantener a la señorita alejada de él e informarme para que podamos ayudarte cuanto antes. Ese sujeto, no te mentiré, es extremadamente peligroso y sus intenciones con la señorita no son para nada buenas.

"Ese hombre... ese hombre es el mismo que se topó con la señorita y Raku Ichijo cuando estaban conversando en las afueras de la mansión. El mismo que se presentó a si mismo como Maximiliano Benedetti. Entonces es verdad que él es…"

— ¿Qué pasa, Seishirou? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? Dime, ¿crees poder ejecutar esta misión con éxito?

— ¿Eh? —Tsugumi espabiló—. Sí… ¡Sí Señor! ¡Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantener alejado a ese sujeto!

—Por cierto, ¿ya no ha vuelto a aparecerse aquél espía desde aquella vez?

—No. Desde ese día en que Paula y yo lo detectamos ya no volvimos a percibir su presencia… Espere, no me diga, ¿No me diga que esto debió ser obra de él?

—Al parecer es lo más probable. Por eso no debemos bajar la guardia. También dile a White Fang —se refería a Paula por su sobrenombre en el submundo— que por orden directa de nuestro jefe ella deberá ayudarte en esta misión.

Tsugumi asintió.

—Y una cosa más —agregó el gánster—, por ningún motivo la señorita debe enterarse de la situación. Es completamente innecesario hacer que se preocupe. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, señor Claude. Cuente conmigo. Protegeré a la señorita; con mi vida de ser necesario.

—Así se habla.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Al día siguiente fue día de escuela y Chitoge asistió como era costumbre, por lo que se ejecutó el plan para mantenerla vigilada. Claude por su parte, con ayuda de algunos subordinados, monitoreó la escuela desde fuera y en cada una de las esquinas del complejo para detectar a cualquier intruso que tratase de infiltrarse como la última vez. Paula por otro lado se movía de un lado para otro dentro de las instalaciones para asegurar desde dentro la seguridad y la ausencia de gente sospechosa. Tsugumi por su parte tenía la misión de seguir y vigilar a Chitoge en cada momento sin perderle el rastro, pero…

— ¡Ya deja de seguirme! —gritó la malhumorada de Chitoge mientras caminaba a paso veloz por los corredores camino al baño.

—Pero señorita, por favor, déjeme explicarle.

— ¡No quiero oír ninguna excusa! Estoy molesta contigo.

—Lo entiendo, señorita. Sé que hice muy mal en haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Pero por favor, quiero que se quite esa idea de que lo hice con una mala intención.

— ¿Sin mala intención? —Chitoge arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo? Tuviste mucha suerte de que en ese momento nos hayan interrumpido, mira que si hubieses escuchado lo que estaba a punto de decirle a ese idiota jamás de los jamases te lo hubiera perdonado.

—Sé que es muy difícil de creer, señorita, pero realmente no era mi intención violar su privacidad y traicionar su confianza. Es sólo que estaba… no sé como decirlo, tan preocupada por usted, que mi cuerpo se movió contra mi voluntad. Cuando me di cuenta me había tenido que ocultar en ese árbol y me fue imposible moverme de ahí por temor a ser descubierta y usted pensase lo peor de mí. Sé que eso no me excluye de mi culpa y de mi gran error. Sé que ahora mismo he perdido toda la confianza que alguna vez pude tener de usted… Pero… pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

Tsugumi quería decirle que estaban en situación de emergencia y ella tenía como máxima prioridad el mantenerla vigilada para protegerla, pero parte importante de la operación era evitar que se enterara, así que no se lo podía explicar. Tuvo que callar y seguir tratando de persuadirla por su cuenta, cosa que, quizás, no era tan mala idea ya que en el fondo ella lo que más deseaba en ese momento era hacer las paces y ganarse, aunque fuese parcialmente, su perdón.

—Quiero que sepa que si aún yo me llegase a enterar de algún secreto suyo que la comprometiera o la pudiese meter en problemas, yo la apoyaría a usted y a nadie más que a usted, señorita.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que escucha, señorita. Aunque yo sea un sicario del Beehive, y el señor Claude sea mi tutor, y su padre sea el jefe de nuestra banda; yo fui criada desde pequeña con el único propósito de servirle y protegerla. Por lo tanto, mi lealtad siempre será con y para con usted, señorita, por encima de cualquier cosa. Así sea contra su propio padre, yo siempre me pondré de su lado. Jamás lo dude, señorita.

—Tsugumi —musitó algo liada Chitoge—, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Así que no debe nunca temer, señorita. Yo nunca haría algo que significase ponerme en su contra aún si se me diera tal orden. Creo… creo que la razón por la que usted no quería que yo ni nadie más en la mansión nos enteráramos era porque usted y el joven Raku Ichijo iban a conversar de algo que no le conviene que los demás se enteren. Si es así, déjemele asegurarle que aunque yo me enterara por error de lo que no debiera, jamás, pero jamás usaría esa información para lastimarla o comprometerla. Antes que eso, me llevaría a la tumba el secreto.

"¿Por qué Tsugumi me estará diciendo todo esto?" se cuestionaba Chitoge, "será que acaso… ¿ella se enteró que lo de Raku y yo es una mera actuación? ¿Y lo no se lo ha dicho a Claude para no meternos en problemas?"

Nada era más lejos de la realidad, el malentendido que Tsugumi se había hecho en base a lo poco que escuchó y lo mucho que malinterpretó era harina de otro costal.

—Tsugumi, entonces, ¿me estás tratando de decir que tú ya sabes la verdad?

"¿Se refiere a que ella y Raku Ichijo están esperando un…?" Tsugumi sintió un estupor. Se sentía avergonzada de si misma por haberse enterado por su cuenta de un secreto de su señora de tal calibre, sin haber tenido primero su autorización para saberlo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no tenía caso negarlo.

—Sí, señorita. Desde hace una semana que noté un comportamiento raro en usted, y la forma en que comenzó a salir más íntimamente con el joven Ichijo, y su insistencia por mantener en secreto su conversación dónde seguramente usted iba a decírselo…

A Chitoge se le puso la cara roja como nunca en su vida.

"Entonces Tsugumi ya sabía todo este tiempo que Raku y yo no éramos novios de verdad, pero nunca nos delató con Claude porque prefería ponerse de nuestro lado, e hizo como si aún no lo supiera para cubrirnos. Y hace una semana se enteró que él me gusta de verdad e iba a declararme…"

—Y… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? —dijo Chitoge en voz muy tenue, bajando la mirada al piso.

"La señorita debe estar muy avergonzada de que yo me haya enterado de su embarazo" pensó Tsugumi al ver a su amiga cohibirse así.

— ¿Crees que hice mal en…?

— ¡No, no, no, señorita! —le interrumpió Tsugumi con ímpetu y agitando las manos—. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada. ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese miserable de Raku Ichijo! Él y solo él es el verdadero responsable. Pero no se preocupe. Yo misma me aseguraré que él tome la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

—Tsugumi, gracias. Pero no creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles, si él no quiere, no hay forma de que…

— ¡Para nada! —Tsugumi sacó su pistola y empezó a hacer ademanes de violencia y tortura con ella—. Él tiene que asumir la responsabilidad como el hombre que es. Si se atreve a negarse, yo misma le cortaré la lengua, le sacaré los ojos, le aplastaré cada uno de sus dedos, lo arrojaré a una fosa llena de lobos hambrientos y lo que quede de él, si es que queda algo, lo bañaré en cera hirviendo hasta que queden sólo cenizas.

"Tsugumi me está diciendo todo esto para hacerme sentir mejor y para animarme."

Chitoge terminó riéndose.

—Señorita. ¿Se encuentra?

—Gracias, Tsugumi, ahora me siento más tranquila al saber que cuento con tu apoyo.

—S-señorita —Tsugumi al ver la sincera sonrisa de Chitoge sintió un inmenso alivio al saberse perdonada. Correspondió el detalle con su propia sonrisa.

—Espero que esta vez cumplas tu palabra y no se lo vayas a contar a nadie más. Por cierto, ve sabiendo que Kosaki y Ruri también lo saben, aunque no del todo.

— ¿La señorita Onodera y Miyamoto?

—Sí. Tenía que contárselo a alguien para no cargar yo sola con el peso. Y me dijeron que nada como contárselo a tus amigos de confianza. No es que no te considere también mi amiga, Tsugumi, pero si te lo contaba, nada me aseguraba que no se lo fueras a contar a Claude.

— ¿Al señor Claude? —Una horripilante imagen de un Claude completamente enloquecido atacando sin piedad a Raku cruzó por la mente de Tsugumi, lo que la hizo tener un fuerte escalofrío—. De ninguna manera lo haría, señorita, o de lo contrario lo más seguro es que su bebé se quedaría sin padre antes de nacer.

Ambas rieron.

—Espera… ¿dijiste bebé?

—Por cierto, señorita. Perdone mi atrevimiento pero… Si no es mucho lo que estoy pidiendo… ¿Podría regalarle una canastilla con accesorios para cuidar de su bebé? También quiero ofrecerme a ayudarle en su cuidado.

— ¿Cuál bebé?

— ¿Cómo que cuál? El que usted está esperando de Raku Ichijo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

En otro extremo de la escuela unos jóvenes de segundo año paseaban tranquilamente por el corredor del patio central. Iban muy despreocupados hasta que uno de ellos empezó oír un raro sonido.

— ¿Oyeron eso?

— ¿Oír qué?

—Suena como si una estampida se estuviera aproximando a nosotros.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo va a…?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los cinco alumnos fueron arrollados por dos cuerpos que corrían a velocidades sobrehumanas, como si fueran pinos de boliche. Se trataban de Chitoge con Tsugumi corriendo detrás de ella. Iban tan rápido que las demás personas apenas y podían vislumbrarlas un instante antes de perderlas de vista a la vez que dejaban una estela de polvo cómo único rastro.

— ¡Tsugumi, déjame en paz! ¡Lo has malinterpretado todo!

— ¿De qué habla, señorita? ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarla para que pudiera seguir con sus estudios y que el peso no fuese tan…!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y déjame sola!

— ¡Ya le dije que no puedo hacer eso, señorita!

"Qué horror" pensaba Chitoge, "Tsugumi en realidad no sabe nada y sólo se hizo una idea equivocada. Quiero decirle que todo es un malentendido pero entonces tendría que explicarle lo que en verdad iba a decirle a Raku en ese momento. Que ella haya pensado así, me quiero morir de sólo pensarlo. ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra! ¿Y ahora cómo voy a salir de esta?"

Su persecución las llevó a darle la vuelta a la escuela por dentro y por fuera repetidas veces. Incluso Paula, que seguía en su labor de patrullar la escuela por dentro, las vio pasar por el mismo corredor al menos unas tres veces. Parecía que ninguna de las dos cedería el paso. Pero en un momento dado, cuando estaban rodeando en círculos el edificio del plantel, Chitoge se percató de la presencia de alguien conocido frente a la entrada y se detuvo a mirarlo.

—Señorita —dijo Tsugumi entre jadeos mientras trataba de recuperarse—, por favor, no vuelva a tratar de huir de…

Por fin se percató del motivo por el que Chitoge se había detenido: fue para observar a aquel hombre trajeado elegantemente que caminaba hacia ella a paso lento mientras conversaba por celular.

—Max —silabó Chitoge.

"No puede ser." Tsugumi quedó como una piedra al ver que aquel sujeto había tenido el descaro de venir personalmente a la escuela.

—La he encontrado, Karen —hablaba el castaño por su teléfono móvil—. Dime, ¿terminaste con lo que te encargué?

—Sí, señor. Todos los hombres del Beehive que se encontraba merodeando el perímetro los he inmovilizado. Lo he hecho tal como me ordenó: los dejé uno a uno fuera de combate sin herirlos gravemente, así evitaremos que nuestro accionar sea aún más interpretado como una hostilidad. Sin embargo, hubo un hombre al que no pude emboscar, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y puso resistencia…

A unos pocos metros del lugar donde Karen pasaba su informe yacía, respaldado en la pared, inconsciente, Claude. Tenía su traje manchado de cabo a rabo de su propia sangre, el rostro cubierto de moretones y sus anteojos hechos trizas estaban esparcidos en el piso.

—No tuve otra opción que herirlo en el proceso. Es muy probable que haya otros guardaespaldas dentro de la escuela. Iré a apoyarlo de inmediato.

—Sí, aquí te espero.

Max colgó su celular y continuó acercándose a Chitoge.

—Chitoge, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿eh?

— ¡Aléjese de la señorita! —Tsugumi desde su posición ya se encontraba apuntándole con su magnum al invasor.

— ¿Tsugumi, qué estás haciendo? —Gritó la rubia tras semejante escena.

—Señorita, perdóneme. Tengo órdenes directas de su padre de no dejar que este infeliz se acerque a usted.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—No me pregunte —gritó con desesperación—, sólo confíe en mí. Ese sujeto es muy peligroso.

— ¡Hey, Chitoge, Tsugumi! —Raku se acercaba a la escena desde la entrada del plantel—. El profesor me mandó por ustedes porque ya se tardaron y… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Vio que se trataba de la misma persona que había visto anoche. "¿Qué está haciendo en la escuela?" se preguntó al igual que "¿Por qué Tsugumi le está apuntando con un arma?" y es que había algo en el rostro de la guardaespaldas de Chitoge que reflejaba un inmenso miedo y hostilidad hacia él.

—Chitoge. Vine a verte —le dijo el castaño.

— ¡No le escuche señorita! —Tsugumi posó su dedo en el gatillo de su arma de manera desafiante—. Y tú, te dije que te alejaras inmediatamente.

— ¡Tsugumi! —Chitoge intentó reclamarle.

—Confíe en mí señorita. ¡Raku Ichijo, llévate a la señorita adentro de la escuela y busquen a Paula! —ordenó. Por su parte, Raku no entendía lo que ocurría pero aún así reaccionó y se acercó a Chitoge. La tomó de la mano para llevársela pero Chitoge se negó.

—Espera, Raku.

—Chitoge —replicó Max—, no te mentiré. Tu padre y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento anoche y eso ocasionó un arrebato de hostilidad hacia mí. Pero debes creerme en que yo jamás te haría daño. Por favor, déjame…

— ¡Que te calles! —vociferó Tsugumi con más fuerza y rabia que antes.

— Tsugumi, por favor, déjalo en paz —insistió la rubia.

—Pero señorita…

—Cuando le conocí hace unos años, él fue una buena persona conmigo. Y no creo que él haya cambiado tanto, así que le daré una oportunidad.

—No, señorita. No se deje engañar. Por favor, entienda. Mi misión en estos momentos es mantener a ese hombre lejos de…

— ¡TSUGUMI!

—S-señorita… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Tú me dijiste… me dijiste que tú eres mi protectora, que tu lealtad es hacia conmigo y no hacia la banda ni mi padre. Que si tuvieras que elegir a quién seguir sería a mí. Pues bien, aquí me vas a demostrar si todo eso que me dijiste es verdad. Si Papá te ordenó esto yo te ordeno que le dejes acercarse a mí. ¿A quién vas a obedecer?

—Señorita… por favor, no me haga tener que…

Los brazos de Tsugumi empuñando el arma comenzaron a temblar. Su corazón se llenó de dolor por cuan terrible predicamento había caído. Poco a poco fue bajando su pistola, a la par que comenzaba a llorar conteniéndose cuanto podía.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Chitoge —dijo con alivio Max.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Aléjate de la señorita, bastardo.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ahí se encontraba Paula con sus dos pistolas empuñadas y apuntando hacia Max. Se le veía muy fiera y decidida a disparar antes que a razonar.

"Paula, gracias a Dios" pensó Tsugumi con optimismo. "Ella no tiene por qué detenerse aunque la señorita se lo ordene."

Pero el alivio no le duró nada. En un instante, dos balas sumamente certeras disparadas de costado hicieron añicos los cañones de las pistolas de Paula ante sus atónitos ojos.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi señor.

Aquella mujer que siempre escoltaba a Max se encontraba aproximadamente a unos 15 metros de distancia por el lado izquierdo de la entrada del plantel. Empuñaba un arma de fuego de alto calibre con silenciador. A su habitual vestimenta de traje y boina negra llevaba añadido unos lentes oscuros que hacían ver su bello rostro aún más frío e inexpresivo de lo que se le había visto aquella noche.

Paula y Tsugumi miraron con atención a Karen mientras se acercaba a su señor. De alguna manera sentían que podían conocerla de algún lado. Pero no fue sino hasta que escucharon su nombre que finalmente comprendieron su identidad.

—Gracias, Karen.

Las palabras del castaño al nombrarla las dejaron heladas. "No es posible" pensaba Tsugumi, quien estaba tan aterrorizada que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. "Si ese hombre en verdad es el nieto de Benedetti, esa mujer…"

— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —Raku, quien hasta ese momento no había podido hacer nada por el miedo y confusión, intentó poner en orden las cosas a su manera—. ¿Cómo se ponen a disparar armas en la escuela a mitad del día?

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos —ordenó Max con un toque de autoridad único.

Raku no sabía si podía confiar en él o no. Tsugumi desconfiaba, pero Chitoge no. ¿A quién debería de hacerle caso?

—Chitoge. —Entonces Max aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó unos pasos más a la rubia hasta quedar frente a ella—. La verdad habría preferido hablar contigo en un lugar más pertinente, pero no creo, dadas las circunstancias, que las personas que te acompañan estén de acuerdo en que te lleve a otro sitio a conversar. He venido a proponerte lo que dejamos pendiente aquella noche cuando nos conocimos…

— ¿Aquella noche? —La rubia intentó recordar los detalles de aquella fiesta hace cinco años.

Mientras tanto, Max sacó un estuche de su bolsillo. Lo abrió descubriendo un anillo de oro con un bellísimo diamante incrustado en él. Ante los ojos estupefactos de los presentes, tomó la mano de Chitoge e insertó el anillo en su dedo. Ella se ruborizó sin alcanzar su mente a procesar lo que él estaba haciendo hasta el momento en que él le dijo:

—Chitoge, cásate conmigo.

_¿QUÉ?_

Gritaron al unísono Raku, Paula, Tsugumi y la misma Chitoge. Max se quedó en silencio, conservando su porte estoico, esperando su respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notas del Autor: **He editado algunos errores de ortografía y dramàtica de los cap anteriores. Les informo también que en mi perfil está disponible la dirección de mi nuevo blog y en breve le agregaré a este una pag que organice debidamente las entradas de mis fanfics publicados ahí. Sin más, disfruten del cap semanal.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo IV

_¿CASARSE…?_

Aunque toda esta conversación entre Chitoge y aquel hombre hasta el momento se había dado en el lenguaje inglés, incluso un neófito como Raku podía entender a la perfección tal declaración, como si la sola acción que acababa de ver no hablase sola de por sí. Tsugumi y Paula no estaban menos confundidas que él. Sus quijadas cayeron hasta el piso. La misma Chitoge no sabía ni cómo reaccionar; sólo pudo, por unos momentos, contemplar con la incredulidad de mil hombres aquel vistoso anillo insertado en su dedo.

— ¿Qu-é me case contigo? —Finalmente pudo pronunciar luego de puros tartajeos—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vienes así de repente a decirme esto?

Max sonrió con discreción.

—Entonces ¿ya lo olvidaste?

— ¿Olvidar qué?

—Que esta no es la primera vez que te lo propongo.

— ¿Cómo…?

Tsugumi y Paula escuchaban sorprendidas y temerosas de lo que podría ocurrir. Querían actuar, lanzarse sobre aquel descarado hombre y romperle cada uno de sus huesos, pero el mero hecho de saber a quién se estaban enfrentando junto a la presencia de aquella mujer, que no dejaba de mirarlas a ambas de manera desafiante, las contenía de hacer cualquier imprudencia.

—Verás —continuó el joven—, cuando nos conocimos aquella noche durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños, te propuse matrimonio pero tú me rechazaste. Alegaste que éramos muy jóvenes aún para estas cosas. Pero yo te pedí una segunda oportunidad. Acordamos que en un futuro, una vez que yo ya fuese un adulto, y si es que aún continuábamos solteros, podía intentar proponerte matrimonio de nuevo. Pues bien, he venido hasta aquí por esta segunda oportunidad…

Chitoge hizo memoria. Ya hacían 5 años desde aquel encuentro y muchos de los detalles los había olvidado; era algo inevitable. De repente aquella escena nombrada llegó a sus recuerdos. "¿Pero cómo es posible que se haya tomado tan en serio aquellas palabras?" Se dijo a sus adentros. "No recuerdo muy bien cómo se dieron las cosas, pero creo que le dije eso para que dejara de insistirme. ¿Cómo se atreve a meterme en un compromiso así sólo por…? ¡Espera, ya sé!"

—Lo siento mucho —la rubia comenzó a sacarse el anillo—, ya he recordado aquellas palabras que te dije. Efectivamente, sólo era una niña y se me hizo sumamente fácil declarar algo tan serio como esto, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta incluso ahora —y se lo ofreció de vuelta—. Porque yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Se lanzó sobre Raku y le tomó del brazo, actuando una escena amorosa con él. Raku se puso un tanto nervioso, no sabía del todo cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

— ¿No es así, querido? —Se dirigió por fin a Raku ya en el idioma japonés—. ¿Verdad que tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde casi ya dos años?

Raku espabiló y procedió a seguirle el juego. Tomó a Chitoge por la cintura, tomó entereza y se dirigió al invasor como lo haría todo hombre molesto hacia el pretendiente de su chica.

—Así es. Desconozco qué es lo pretendes y qué relación tuviste con Chitoge, pero actualmente ella está saliendo conmigo. Y eso no va a cambiar.

Tsugumi y Paula asintieron con un semblante estoico. Chitoge pasó a traducirle las palabras de Raku a Max. Éste hizo una sobria mueca de asombro, luego cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro de decepción. Sin embargo, por dentro estas palabras le cayeron como si hubiese descubierto algo muy interesante y jugoso.

"¿Ellos dos están saliendo? Pero ese sujeto es el hijo de Ichijo, el jefe del Shuuei Gumi. ¿Es una casualidad? No, ya de por sí es bastante inusual que esos dos se conozcan y sean amigos… pero, ¿saliendo?"

—Ya veo —dijo mostrando una especie de resignación—. Así que ustedes son pareja. Debo admitir que cuándo los vi anoche llegué a imaginarme que podía haber algo entre ustedes. Quizás me negué a aceptarlo pese a lo obvio que era, porque quería conservar mis esperanzas. —Guardó el lujoso anillo de vuelta en su estuche—. Bueno, si así están las cosas, supongo que no se puede hacer nada por el momento. Sin embargo, Chitoge, debes de saber que mi propuesta seguirá en pie.

Todos excepto Raku, quien no podía entender lo que el extranjero decía en inglés, se desconcertaron al escuchar tal sentencia. Max se dio la media vuelta y la misteriosa mujer que le escoltaba le siguió. A unos cuantos metros de haberse alejado de la pareja, se volteó hacia ellos.

—Por cierto, Raku. Que tu mujer haya sido quién tuviera que aclararme las cosas mientras tú sólo observabas parado… Eso te hizo ver algo patético.

Chitoge tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Tsugumi y Paula no dijeron nada y encogieron los hombros a la par que fruncían el ceño.

—Chitoge, espera, ¿Qué dijo?

—No pienso traducir eso —contestó la rubia luego de un suspiro y con una gota de sudor enorme formándose en su nuca.

—Pero…

— ¡Que no! —gritó irritada y le golpeó.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Ya en su limusina, Max reflexionaba sobre aquel pequeño encuentro y el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, señor? —Preguntó su escolta mientras conducía.

Al joven de cabellos castaños se le veía muy pensativo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se quería asomar de sus labios; al parecer él ya sabía cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento. Sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de un depredador que tiene a su presa en la mira.

—Karen, dime que tú también piensas lo mismo que yo. Que ese muchacho del Shueei Gumi esté saliendo con la hija de Adelt, ¿no te parece una coincidencia demasiado enorme?

—Bastante, señor. Puedo imaginar la reacción de ambas bandas cuando se dieron cuenta de ello. Es algo bastante negro y terrorífico, como una broma del destino.

—No, Karen, tú no entiendes. Ese desgraciado de Adelt, cuando le pregunté nunca me dijo nada sobre que Chitoge estuviera saliendo en una relación. Mucho menos una tan delicada como esa. ¿Acaso lo hizo para evitar una confrontación o un futuro conflicto? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de proteger al hijo de Ichijo de lo que yo pudiera llegar a hacerle?

— ¿No cree que está pensando demasiado las cosas, mi señor?

—No, para nada. Karen... detén el auto. Yo conduciré de aquí en adelante.

La subordinada obedeció y frenó.

— ¿Necesita que haga algo, señor?

—Sí. Regresa a aquella escuela. Quiero que a partir de este momento vigiles a esos dos, sobre todo cuando estén a solas. Pon especial atención a sus conversaciones.

—Señor, hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

—Aquellas dos guardaespaldas que vimos. Ellas asisten a ese plantel como estudiantes seguramente para proteger de cerca a su señora. Ya antes fueron capaces de detectar mi presencia y estuvieron a una nada de descubrirme. Mientras estén ellas me será imposible pasar inadvertida. Ahora que vimos que han levantado una estricta vigilancia alrededor de ella, es casi seguro que mientras sospechen que seguimos en esta ciudad no le quitarán la mirada encima en ningún momento.

—Ya veo —Max se llevó la mano al mentón—. Dime, ¿recuerdas en dónde dejaste a aquel hombre del Beehive al que tuviste que herir?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Ve corriendo hacia él. Es posible que aún no se hayan dado cuenta e ido a recogerlo, y continué inconsciente en ese lugar. Corre, antes de que sus hombres vayan por él. Si logras llegar a tiempo, asegúrate de herirlo aún más. Quiero que le metas una paliza que lo deje en coma y en estado crítico, pero no dejes que muera. Cuando termines, déjalo en un punto dónde alguien pueda encontrarlo y llamar a una ambulancia. Después de eso vuelve a la escuela de Chitoge y espera pacientemente a que sus guardias la dejen sola. Si ese hombre que estaba encabezando la red de vigilancia alrededor del colegio de Chitoge es, de un modo u otro, un superior de esas dos, tendrás una pequeña oportunidad de espiar aunque sea sólo por unos momentos.

—Sí, mi señor.

Como si se tratara de una especie de sombra, la escolta del joven italiano corrió, brincó y se deslizó entre los edificios de la zona urbana, a toda velocidad, hasta llegar al tejado donde había emboscado y golpeado a Claude. Max se sentó en el asiento del conductor y echó a andar de nuevo el vehículo camino de regreso al hotel.

"Que Adelt esté consintiendo que su hija se esté citando con el hijo del que alguna vez fue su mayor rival cuando intentó por primera vez extender su red a Japón, no puede ser casualidad. Sólo es una corazonada, pero si lo confirmo…"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Había muchas preguntas dando vueltas en los pensamientos de Raku, y no solamente en los suyos sino que la misma Chitoge estaba bastante, pero bastante confundida tras la tremenda propuesta que había recibido hace apenas una hora. ¿En verdad aquel hombre al que cuando conoció aún seguía siendo un niño, había viajado de un continente a otro y, pese que solo se habían conocido una vez por aquellos tiempos, lo había hecho con la única intención de proponerle nupcias? Por dónde lo viese era una completa estupidez. Raku por su parte tenía un nudo en el cuello. Ya antes se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano podía aparecer un chico interesado en salir con aquella jovencita tan atractiva a le que habían impuesto como novia falsa. Pero que de buenas a primeras saliera alguien con un anillo para pedir su mano, ¡ridículo! Al menos estaba aliviado de que esto no hubiese pasado de tal manera que medio mundo ya se hubiese enterado, por lo que, de momento, tenían todas las luces para guardar aquel incómodo secreto. Para poner en claro lo que estaba pasando, todos los que acababan de vivir aquella rara experiencia se brincaron un par de clases para conversar en privado sobre el incidente.

—Señorita. Entonces, ¿usted tampoco sabe quién es ese hombre?

Tras la pregunta de Tsugumi vinieron unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

—No. Si lo conozco es porque hace unos años mi padre me llevó a una fiesta de gala en una enorme mansión. En ese entonces estábamos en la ciudad de Palermo. Pero nunca me llegué a enterar que conexión había entre mi padre y la familia de Max. Platicamos durante la noche y se podría decir que nos hicimos amigos.

Tsugumi y Paula se miraron. Estaban asombradas. No les cabía duda que a veces el mundo resultaba mucho más pequeño de lo que uno desearía.

—Su nombre completo es —explicó con detalle Tsugumi a unos atentos Raku y Chitoge—, como ya sabrán, Maximiliano Benedetti. Su abuelo en nada menos que Maurizio Benedetti, el Don de una de las familias más grandes, influyentes y temidas del _Cosa Nostra._

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron casi al unísono Chitoge y Raku.

—Así es—continuó—. El Cosa Nostra es la mafia que se originó en la región de Sicilia, en Italia. Actualmente, los Benedetti son una de las familias más importantes y temidas de aquella mafia. Y no sólo su abuelo es el actual Don de la organización, su padre fue el Sottocapo, el segundo al mando de la familia, hasta que murió hace 7 años. Después de eso, se decidió que, pese a su corta edad, se le nombraría a él como el nuevo Sottocapo.

—Entonces él es básicamente el segundo al mando de una mafia —concluyó Chitoge.

—Así es, señorita. Pero no cualquier mafia. Nuestra banda ha tenido en varias ocasiones roces con esa familia por asuntos de negocios en el extranjero. Es bastante probable que esa sea la razón por la que su padre y la familia de ese hombre terminaron conociendose.

—Bueno, así que era eso —exclamó Raku en parte algo aliviado—. Pero, dejando eso de lado, no creo que ese sujeto sea muy peligroso para personas como nosotros.

— ¡No seas tan estúpido, Raku Ichijo! —Tsugumi se puso de pie y estrelló sus manos sobre la mesa estrepitosamente—. Ese sujeto tiene a una mafia entera a su disposición y ha declarado que quiere tomar la mano de la señorita. Para empeorar las cosas, él ya sabe quién eres tú. ¿Qué crees que podría ocurrir si él sigue insistiendo en quedarse con la señorita?

— ¿Cómo?

Y de repente Raku pudo ver en su cabeza un cuadro resumido de la incómoda situación:

"Si él llega a considerarme un obstáculo, podría tratar de hacerme a un lado por la fuerza y esto con el tiempo, ya que sea que terminara matándome o no, desataría una guerra entre los Yakuza y la mafia. Y si él consiguiera arrebatarme a Chitoge 'por las buenas', mi familia también reaccionaría con furia y le declararía la guerra tanto a los gánster como a los mafiosos. Fuese cual fuese el caso, si él no desiste las cosas se van a poner muy mal en la ciudad."

Raku echó un fuerte alarido de pánico.

— ¡Debemos hacer algo! —gritó tartamudeando y agitando los brazos de pavor.

—Bien, cabeza de chorlito, parece que ya lo estás entendiendo —espetó Tsugumi.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, debo hablar con él y persuadirlo para que renuncie a su idea de esposar a Chitoge por las buenas, antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo violento.

—Y a todo esto: ¿Por qué tan repentinamente decidió venir hasta aquí sólo para esto? —se cuestionó la sicario protectora de la hija de Adelt.

—Así que la razón por la que mi padre se enfadó con él fue esta —titubeó Chitoge mientras se mordía un nudillo de lo nerviosa que estaba.

— ¿Qué dices? —Exclamó Raku—. ¿Ese sujeto ya se peleó con tu padre?

—Sí. Papá estaba muy molesto y me advirtió que por ningún motivo me acercara a él. También alcancé a escuchar a Max diciéndole que, con o sin su consentimiento, él no iba a desistir.

— ¿QUÉ? —Raku entró en pánico por completo—. ¡Entonces ese sujeto va a enserio! ¿Qué vamos a hacer si le ocurre iniciar una guerra?

—No creo que esté en condición de intentar algo tan osado aún —interrumpió Paula, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Chitoge.

—Siendo un hombre tan importante, me parece bastante raro que en todas sus apariciones hasta el momento él solamente esté siendo escoltado por una sola persona. Incluso cuando fue a la mansión a declararle algo tan atrevido al señor Kirisaki, un lugar repleto hasta la médula de muchos de sus hombres, ¿por qué se arriesgaría a llevar una única escolta? Si él se hubiese venido a Japón con más hombres, ¿no habría sido mejor idea llevarse un buen grupo de matones que lo pudiesen proteger en caso de que las cosas salieran mal? Quizás la respuesta en tan simple como que él vino a Japón completamente solo, a excepción de aquella mujer de gafas oscuras que lo protege.

—Pero, ¿por qué el segundo al mando de los Benedetti haría algo tan imprudente como eso? —Cuestionó Tsugumi.

—Es Fácil. Al parecer, él vino hasta aquí de incógnito y no quiere que nadie más se entere.

Todos se preguntaron en sus adentros cuáles podrían ser los motivos ocultos detrás de la aparición de aquel joven. De repente, Chitoge se levantó de su silla e increpó a Tsugumi:

—Por cierto, Tsugumi... ¿Por qué trataron de ocultarme todo esto? —Preguntó irritada la rubia—. ¡Debieron decirme sin tapujos qué es lo que estaba pasando en lugar de tratar de protegerme en secreto como si fuera una tonta!

—Lo lamento, señorita —Tsugumi bajó la mirada—. Fue una orden de su padre, y ésta vez comparto su decisión de que lo mejor era mantenerla al margen por su seguridad.

—Tsugumi, ¡no soy una niña! Si me hubieran dicho desde el principio que Max había venido a Japón para proponerme algo tan loco, mi cariñito y yo hubiésemos estado preparados para cuando él hiciera su aparición y habríamos...

—Señorita —le interrumpió—. En poco o nada hubiesen cambiado las cosas, no era realmente necesario que se enterara y no queríamos que usted se preocupara en balde.

—Dijiste que podía confiar en ti. Incluso me dijiste que tu lealtad es hacia mí, pero todo resultó mentira. Primero anoche nos estuviste espiando a mi cariño y a mí cuando te dije claramente que necesitaba hablar a solas con él. Ahora me sales con que mi papá fraguó toda una red de vigilancia alrededor de mí y no me lo informaste. Tsugumi… yo pensaba en confiarte algo muy valioso, pero veo que es imposible.

Las palabras de Chitoge hicieron mella en la joven Seishirou. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le agobió de pensar que esta vez realmente había decepcionado mucho a su señora.

—Pero señorita, no era mi intención…

—Vámonos, Raku —le interrumpió, a la vez que tomaba con fuerza a su novio del brazo y lo comenzaba a arrastrar con ella—. Ya nos brincamos una clase entera por todo este alboroto. Regresemos al salón.

—Pero Chitoge, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy ruda con…? E-espera… ¡Chitoge, no me arrastres!

Cuando la pareja se retiró, Tsugumi y Paula continuaron en la mesa, dubitativas. La primera apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

"La señorita… la señorita ahora sí está muy molesta conmigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella seguramente ya no volverá a confiar en mí…"

—Black Tiger —Paula le zarandeó un poco por el hombro—. Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Por el momento debemos seguir nuestra misión de protegerla.

—Lo sé —se incorporó y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco.

Unos instantes después, su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

—Es un mensaje del señor Claude —exclamó al ver la pantalla.

Cual fue su horror al abrir el correo y notar una fotografía de su tutor completamente ensangrentado y atado un poste en estado de inconsciencia.

"Si quieres volver a ver con vida a este hombre, será mejor que asistas a la fabrica abandonada que se encuentra al oeste del puerto antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Era el texto que acompañaba la imagen. Tsugumi sudó frío y comenzó a temblar. Verificó el remitente y se trataba del mismo celular de Claude, el correo no había sino enviado a nadie más que a ella, claro que había la posibilidad de que enviara el correo de uno en uno a cada uno de los contactos que su tutor tenía anotados en su teléfono móvil. No cabía duda que él había sido secuestrado. Paula también observó horrorizada la imagen.

—Paula, tendré que ir —dijo a la vez que alistaba su arma con munición.

—Espera, Black Tiger, esto tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa.

—Lo sé, pero la vida del señor Claude corre peligro. Debo rescatarlo a como dé lugar.

—Si ese es el caso, te acompañaré.

—No —dijo rotundamente—. Tú deberás continuar con la misión de escoltar a la señorita en mi ausencia. Hasta que ella llegue a su casa deberás acompañarla.

—La señorita va a estar bien. Ese hombre acaba de hacer su movimiento, por lo que dudo que se atreva a regresar el mismo día a molestarla. Además, él está completamente sólo a excepción de su escolta. No puede iniciar un movimiento hostil hasta que sus hombres lleguen y eso le tomará un tiempo. Sólo será por unas horas, después de eso podremos continuar vigilándola.

—Pero….

— ¡No seas necia! Con sólo verte puedo decir que no estás bien. Vas a necesitar ayuda, por favor, Black Tiger.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con un suspiro—. Debemos ir con cuidado. Activaré mi GPS para rastrear el móvil del señor Claude para asegurarme que al menos la persona que lo tomó se encuentra aún en esa área. Por lo menos el fondo de la fotografía comprueba que sí fue tomada en el puerto. Debemos apurarnos.

—Al menos nos tomará un par de horas llegar hasta allá —acotó la albina.

—En marcha.

Mientras tanto, en aquella fábrica abandonada la persona que había mandado aquella foto se encontraba sentada a un lado del malherido hombre encadenado al pilar.

—Bien, ya terminé de enviar esta nota a cada uno de sus contactos con excepción de aquellos que altos cargos de la banda y del señor Kirisaki —decía para sí misma la mujer de traje negro mientras acababa de usar el móvil de su victima—. Después de todo el plan consiste solamente en hacer venir a los insectos.

Tiró el celular a los pies de Claude y pasó a retirarse, dejando al gánster a su suerte.

—Ahora debería contar con unas horas libres para espiar a esos dos. Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que mi señor quiere que confirme?

Reacomodó su cabello, rojo como la sangre, dentro de su boina negra, y se retiró a gran velocidad del sitio brincando entre los edificios, como si fuera una especie de practicante de Parkour pero, inhumanamente, mucho más veloz y ágil.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas del autor:** Pues aquí, como todos los sábados subiendo un nuevo capítulo. Para los interesados ya estoy ordenando mis fanfictions en mi blog personal, así los podrán encontrar en la pestaña que dice: 'Fanfics' y pues ahí subo el capi de esta historia con unos días de antelación pero la versión más revisada y corregida de momento la estoy subiendo en Fanfiction así que no se pierden de mucho. Trato de tener un banche de capis adelantados en borrador por si llego a tener un leve bloqueo mental, pero si logro adelantar más caps y termino la historia antes de tiempo, puedo subir más caps o ya de plano los caps de golpe una vez termine de escribirlos en borrador. De todas formas, si las cosas van como lo planeé inicialmente, esto está aún muy lejos de terminarse D:

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo V

Paula y Tsugumi llegaron al lugar citado. Examinaron meticulosamente los alrededores para tratar de detectar cualquier trampa o intento de emboscada, pero se dieron la gran sorpresa de que no había nada. Entraron al edificio armadas hasta los dientes y con minuciosidad para asegurar la zona. No encontraron a nadie. Aseguraron cada rincón con toda la prisa del mundo y dieron prioridad en encontrar a Claude. Finalmente lo hallaron en el pequeño puerto trasero del complejo, encadenado a un poste, con su traje manchado casi en totalidad con su propia sangre, y suciedad. A sus pies yacía su teléfono celular, el mismo con el que le habían enviado a Tsugumi aquel mensaje mostrando su terrible estado. Ellas, que esperaban una confrontación por parte de un terrible grupo armado, se asombraron de que sólo hayan dejado a su victima abandonada.

—Su estado es muy delicado —dijo Paula, quien acababa de desatarlo y ahora le examinaba y revisaba sus signos vitales—. La mayoría de sus costillas están rotas y parece ser que uno de sus brazos también tiene varias fracturas. Ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene contusiones en todo el cuerpo. Si no lo llevamos pronto a que lo atiendan…

— ¿Quién demonios se atrevió a hacerle esto al señor Claude? —Preguntó una Tsugumi verdaderamente furiosa, que apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sentía que le iban a reventar—. Bueno, ahora lo importante es llamar a una ambulancia y…

—Eso no nos dará tiempo —le corrigió.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta fábrica abandonada está muy lejos, la ambulancia tardaría mucho en venir y el señor Claude está muy grave. Podría ser demasiado tarde. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que hacer que en menos de una hora el señor Claude ya esté siendo atendido en una sala y le transfieran sangre.

Tsugumi sudó frío. No tuvo otra opción que movilizarse.

—Bien, Paula, te ayudaré a construir una camilla provisional.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes qué tipo de sangre es el señor Claude?

—Lo lamento, pero si estás pensando en hacerle una transfusión de emergencia, ni tú ni yo somos compatibles.

—Ya veo. ¡Démonos prisa entonces!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Las clases habían terminado. Los alumnos empacaban sus cosas y salían del plantel. Entre ellos estaban Chitoge y Raku, de los cuales la primera caminaba mucho más rápido de lo usual. Se le veía muy molesta y sin ánimos para sostener conversación alguna. No así, Raku trataba de razonar con ella para incitarla a tranquilizarse.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes, Raku —le dijo—. Ella desde un principio fue transferida por órdenes de Claude para mantenerme vigilada. A pesar de eso, yo confié en ella y, poco a poco, se fue volviendo parte de nuestro grupo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que su misión sigue siendo más importante.

—No digas eso, Chitoge —le contestó el morocho—. Tienes que ponerte en sus zapatos. Si ella dejase a un lado su misión, el cuatro ojos podría ordenar que se retire y entonces volvería a América.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos. Las palabras de Raku le habían hecho comprender en parte lo delicada que era la situación para Tsugumi, y hacer un poco de consciencia.

—Bueno, es verdad —balbuceó a la vez que dejaba de caminar y se llevó la mano al mentón—. ¿Pero qué te hacer pensar que Tsugumi no nos has estado espiando sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Justo como lo que hizo anoche. Le dije estrictamente que nos dejara hablar solos, pero me desobedeció y se ocultó para escucharnos. ¿Cómo sabemos si ella no está haciendo eso en este preciso momento?

Chitoge miró de reojo los alrededores de la calle, buscando probar si su amiga estaba oculta en estos momentos, y si la razón por la que no se había vuelto a aparecer era porque se había escondido de vuelta para espiarlos en una falsa intimidad. Comenzó a desesperarse al no poder encontrar ningún indicio y volvía a fijarse con más ímpetu en cada rincón.

—Chitoge —Raku se llevó la mano a la nuca…— yo no creo que Tsugumi sea capaz de espiarte de esa forma. Ella no es como ese cuatro ojos.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —cuestionó mientras revisaba el interior de un buzón de correo

—Míralo de esta manera: Si ella nos hubiese espiado alguna vez, seguramente ya se habría enterado de nuestro secreto.

— ¿Eh?

—Tú lo sabes muy bien. Cuando sentimos que no estamos siendo observados, dejamos de actuar como novios y a veces solemos conversar sobre lo molesto que nos resulta tener que aparentarlo en frente de la gente. Si ella hubiese escuchado alguna de nuestras conversaciones ella se habría enterado de la verdad, y entonces el cuatro ojos también. Es por eso que yo creo que Tsugumi nunca nos ha espiado, aún si todo este tiempo ella ha tenido como misión el vigilarnos. Es por eso que si ella dice que terminó esa noche escondida en ese árbol por accidente, yo le creo.

Tales palabras conmovieron a Chitoge, quien por fin pudo darse cuenta de que, quizá, estaba siendo un poco irracional con su amiga; todo por culpa de ese 'pequeño' incidente que acababa de acontecer. La jovencita suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente, como toda persona que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo tonto que había estado actuando.

—Raku –susurró con una voz mucho más mansa en contraste con el acento fiero de hace unos instantes.

— ¿Sí?

—Anoche, lo que te iba a contar… iba a hablarte de algo que está relacionado con nuestra actuación como novios. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido, Tsugumi habría escuchado y se habría enterado que tú y yo no somos novios de verdad. ¿Qué nos pasaría si Tsugumi nos descubre? Si se lo llegara a decir a Claude, todos nuestros esfuerzos se tirarán a la basura. Y aunque ella es mi amiga, todo esto que pasó me ha hecho recordar que, a pesar de todo, Tsugumi no deja de ser una vigilante de Claude. Estaba muy dolida. Pero hoy ella me buscó para pedirme perdón y me dijo que podía confiar en ella. Y que jamás, por nada en este mundo, haría nada que pudiera herirme o ir en mi contra por mucho que se lo ordenaran. Yo creí sinceramente en sus palabras y estuve incluso pensando que podría revelarle nuestro secreto también a ella, pero… Eso de que le hayan ordenado mantenerme vigilada sin contarme la razón; quizá eso demuestra que todo lo que me dijo es mentira. Si a ella le dan una orden Tsugumi la acatará, y Claude le ordenó que nos vigilara para estar al tanto por si descubría algo sospechoso. Tengo miedo de que Tsugumi termine descubriendo que solo estamos actuando como novios y se lo informe a Claude. No soporto la idea de pensar que todos nuestros esfuerzos se podrían venir abajo por obra de una persona a la que quiero tanto.

—Bueno —Raku dobló la cabeza—, entiendo tu punto; pero si Tsugumi te dijo que podías confiar en ella, deberías hacerle más caso a sus palabras que a tus temores. Ella puede que esté haciendo todas esas cosas no tanto porque se lo hayan ordenado, sino por el gran cariño que tiene hacia ti. Enen el remoto caso de que ella se llegara a enterar, estoy seguro que si le explicamos que lo estamos haciendo por obligación de nuestros padres y para evitar una confrontación entre las bandas, ella seguramente lo entenderá y guardará nuestro secreto. Verás como las cosas pronto volverán a… ¿Chitoge?

La rubia se lanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Chitoge, ¿qué estás haciendo? —A Raku se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

—Cállate. Necesito que alguien me abrace. Haz de novio y déjate —le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿eh? B-bu-bueno.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó la rubia con un tono de aparente inconformidad.

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—Te parece bien que yo sea la única en abrazarte, idiota.

— ¿Cómo?

Raku levantó sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a temblar de nervios, para intentar tomarla por la cintura. "¿Por qué me está pidiendo esto?" Se preguntó a si mismo mientras dudaba si hacerlo o no. "Esta podría ser la primera vez que nos abrazamos de esta forma" pensaba, "no recuerdo haber hecho esto antes." Finalmente acomodó sus brazos en ella. Chitoge, al sentirlos, lo abrazó más fuerte, cosa que por un instante asustó a un confundido Raku.

"Es una sensación muy extraña, me siento muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo no podría estar más tranquilo. No se siente como todas las otras veces que la tomaba del hombro o la agarraba levemente por la cintura. ¿Así se siente abrazar a una mujer por petición suya y no por actuación? Me pregunto… me pregunto como se sentirá abrazar así a Onodera…"

—Ichijo-kun, Chitoge-chan.

En cuanto Chitoge escuchó aquella familiar voz, casi por instinto reaccionó, sujetando a Raku del cuello y arrojándolo con una llave para estamparlo en la pared de una casa contigua, dejando un marcado cráter en la misma.

—K-kk-ko-Kosaki. ¿De dónde saliste? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás? —La rubia manoteaba y se mostraba con gestos exageradísimos que la propia Kosaki no podía entender.

—Perdón —se encogió de hombros—, ¿los interrumpí?

— ¡No, no, no! —negó la rubia como si se le fuera la vida de no hacerlo—. ¡Sólo estaba un poco mareada y el germen de soya me sujetó para que no me cayera, pero ya me siento mejor! No pasa nada. —Soltó una carcajada de nervios espeluznante.

"Lo sabía" pensaba Chitoge, "todavía me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo a otras personas. Y pensar que Tsugumi estuvo apunto de descubrirlo; ¡me moriría de la pena! Soy tan patética. Y así se supone que quiero cambiar las cosas…"

—O… Onodera —un Raku con fuertes golpes en la cabeza se arrastraba intentando llegar a dónde las dos chicas.

—Cariñito, ¿estás bien? —Chitoge, arrepentida de su acto, le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Chitoge-chan, Ichijo-kun —finalmente les habló Onodera—, pasaba a preguntarles si Tsugumi ya se comunicó con algunos de ustedes.

—No —le contestó Raku—. Hace unos momentos traté de llamarla de nuevo pero su cel continúa apagado.

—Que mal. Hablé con Haru y me dijo que Paula-chan tampoco se volvió a aparecer en clase. ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo?

—Esperemos que no. Seguiré intentando llamar a Tsugumi hasta que me conteste.

—Yo también —agregó Chitoge, quien ya se empezaba a preocupar en serio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El celular de Chitoge sonó. "¡Es Tsugumi!" exclamó al ver el monitor.

— ¿Sí, Tsugumi?

—Señorita, le pido disculpas por desaparecer a mitad de las clases, pero le informo que me encuentro bien. Voy a pasar la noche en mi departamento, así que no me espere, por favor.

—Espera, Tsugumi, primero dime qué fue lo que pasó.

—Surgió una pequeña misión de emergencia que tuve que atender junto a Paula, pero ya todo se resolvió. No se preocupe. Mañana la veré en la escuela.

Chitoge suspiró. —Está bien, te veré mañana. Ah, por cierto, hay algo que tengo que aclararte sobre…

Tsugumi colgó.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? —preguntó, algo extrañada, Paula. Tanto ella como Tsugumi estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital privado esperando noticias del estado de Claude.

—No deseo preocuparla más. Ya son bastantes los problemas con los que está cargando en este momento. Además, tengo entendido que el estrés no es bueno para las mujeres que están esperando un… —Se cortó de repente.

— ¿Esperando qué?

— ¿'Esperando'? ¿Dije eso? —Se puso muy nerviosa—. NO. Lo que quise decir es que la señorita se está sobre esforzando un montón. Sí, eso dije —rió.

Paula no le creyó del todo la excusa, pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor así que lo dejó pasar.

— Y dime, Black Tiger, ¿vas a pasar la noche aquí? Ya no es necesario que cuidemos del señor Claude ahora que sus hombres están aquí.

—Así es, Paula. Él es mi tutor, él cuidó de mí desde pequeña. Le debo esto y mucho más. Voy a estar con él hasta asegurarme que va a estar bien. Es posible que mañana no asista a clases por esta misma razón. Si es así, invéntale una excusa a la señorita. Quiero, además, que ocupes mi lugar y la escoltes mientras esté fuera de casa. ¿Entendido?

—Como ordenes, Black Tiger.

Mientras tanto, Chitoge se encontraba en su habitación lamentándose que Tsugumi le haya colgado. "Maldición, no me dio tiempo de aclararle el mal entendido. Si no fuera porque prometió guardar el secreto… pero aún así es vergonzoso que ella vaya por ahí creyendo que ese frijol de soya y yo… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?" Se estiró el pelo de la frustración. "Por otro lado, quería hablar con Papá de todo este asunto y decirle lo molesta que estoy con él, pero resulta que él tampoco va a asistir esta noche. Es cierto que es algo atrevido por parte de Max el venirme a proponer esas cosas pero ¿en verdad eso lo hace alguien tan peligroso? Si él quisiera hacer algo malo, creo que ya lo habría hecho. Quizás mi papá sólo se puso celoso y se enojó que él viniera hasta acá para esto. Y está exagerando un poco. Estoy segura que si hablo con él y le explico como están las cosas desistirá y dejará las cosas por la paz. Me resulta muy difícil de creer que ahora por ser el capo de una mafia intentaría iniciar una guerra sólo por mí…"

Recostada en su cama, la joven cerró sus azules ojos para conciliar el sueño y los recuerdos de aquella noche en que había conocido a tan gallardo jovencito vinieron a su mente.

Hacía ya 5 largos años cuando él y su padre habían estado en la ciudad de Palermo, cuando una noche fue llevada a una fiesta en una elegante mansión. Había escuchado que se trataba de el cumpleaños de una persona muy importante, casi una celebridad. En ese entonces tan solo contaba con 12 años de edad, y debido que casi todos los presentes solo hablaban en italiano, la pequeña Chitoge no encontraba alguien con quien divertirse, sumado a que casi la totalidad de los presentes eran adultos. Sin embargo, se había topado con un jovencito que si acaso era un año o dos mayor que ella. Temiendo que él, al igual que el resto de los otros niños que había conocido, no hablase otra cosa que italiano, trató de separarse. Pero él la detuvo cogiéndole de la mano.

—_Espera, tú solo sabes hablar en inglés, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Sabes hablar inglés?_

—_Sí. Desde pequeño he estudiado varias lenguas. Actualmente domino el español y el inglés aparte de mi legua natal, y estoy estudiando otros cinco idiomas más: Francés, Portugués, alemán, eslovaco y sueco. Aunque me llevará un tiempo dominarlos._

— _Vaya, ¡debes ser muy inteligente! Yo sólo se hablar en inglés y japonés básico._

— _¿Japonés? Ese idioma... me dijeron que ese idioma es uno de los más complicados de todo el mundo. Tú sí que debes ser inteligente._

La plática se había extendido hasta que aquel niño de cabello castaño claro y rostro angelical terminó invitando a la bella Chitoge a jugar afuera, en el jardín de su mansión. Ahí se enteró que el cumpleañero a quien se celebraba en esa grande y lujosa fiesta, era ni más ni menos que él.

_Cuando sea mayor —le dijo a la luz de la luna, cerca de una bella fuente—, voy a estar a cargo de una gran empresa y seré muy importante. Será una responsabilidad muy enorme y es por eso que tengo que prepararme lo mejor que pueda. Estoy casi completamente convencido que no voy a poder hacerlo yo solo. Voy a necesitar que alguien me ayude. Oye, sabes, eres una persona muy inteligente. Tú podrías ayudarme a lograrlo._

— _¿Yo?_

—_Sí. Si te casas conmigo tú pasarías a ser también la dueña de todo esto y me tendrías que ayudar a dirigirlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

— _¡Qué disparates estás diciendo!_

— _Hablo muy en serio._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Ya te lo dije, me he estado preparando todo este tiempo para asumir el mando de mi familia y dar la talla. Y una de mis mayores preocupaciones es tener a una buena esposa que esté a mi altura y me ayude. Tú pareces cumplir con los requisitos porque eres inteligente, muy inteligente, como yo._

—_Pero no puedes decirle eso así nada más a alguien. Nosotros, sólo somos niños aún. Y por lo visto deben faltarte aún años para poder heredar todo esto, porque primero debes ser un adulto._

—_Entonces… una vez que me haya convertido en adulto, ¿puedo volver a preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa?_

—_Bueno, si en ese entonces no has conseguido un mejor partido que yo y por algún motivo yo tampoco me he casado, supongo que nada te podrá impedir que vuelvas a preguntármelo. Pero eso no garantiza para nada que mi respuesta vaya a cambiar._

—_Por mí está bien. Cuando llegue ese momento haré lo que tenga que hacer para que me aceptes._

En ese tiempo, Chitoge sólo lo había dicho porque estaba segura que nunca más volvería a ver a ese joven una vez que regresara a los Estados Unidos con su padre, o que con el pasar de los años aquel atrevido niño tendría que crecer, se olvidaría de aquellas tontas declaraciones, se enamoraría de otra mujer y dejaría el asunto por la paz. Si bien todavía no podía recordar muchos detalles de aquel evento, estaba segura que jamás se había enterado que lo que ese jovencito iba a heredar era una mafia siciliana hasta ahora.

Por fin el sueño llegó a la rubia y sus recuerdos finalizaron para dar paso a las imágenes oníricas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notas del autor: **Hoy el fic cumple ni más ni menos que un mes desde que lo comencé a publicar. ¡En horabuena! Y para conmemorarlo decidí adelantar el capítulo de esta semana para que coincida con esta fecha. Sobre el progreso de la historia, aún me estoy matando para lograr que mi narración sea medianamente decente, se nota que llevar tanto tiempo sin escribir menguó mis ya de por sí pocas habilidades para escribir. Por más que repaso y repaso y repaso los capítulos antes de subirlos a mi blog o a Fanfiction, nunca estoy conforme, los corrijo en pequeños detalles y nunca dejo de encontrarles errores de ortografía, puntuación, letras 'comidas', etc... y eso me frustra mucho, creo que paso más tiempo corrigiendo lo que escribo que escribiéndolo.

A aquellos que me han dejado reviews sin cuenta registrada, me gustaría poder responderles como lo hago con los demás, pero dejenme decirles que estoy muy agradecido por sus comentarios, y que voy a seguir dando mi mayor esfuerzo para corresponderles y llevar este proyecto hasta acabarlo. Sin más, espero que disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo VI

Pasaron un par de días en los que el padre de Chitoge continuó ausente. Durante ese tiempo, Tsugumi no se presentó a la escuela y envió un permiso a la dirección del plantel que alegaba una enfermedad muy contagiosa —detalle que al apreciar sus conocidos dedujeron que se trataba de una mera coartada—. Por su parte Paula pasó a sentarse en el mismo salón, en la banca que le correspondía a Tsugumi, pese a ser ella de primer grado; ante la sorpresa y estupefacción de los profesores a quienes logró convencer, de alguna manera, quedarse a recibir las clases con los de segundo grado. Raku y Chitoge miraron extrañados este peculiar hecho y sospecharon que, quizás, ella sabía el motivo de la ausencia de Tsugumi. Pero, por más que la interrogaron, Paula jamás reveló nada acerca del incidente con Claude.

De manera muy poco disimulada la albina intentaba incorporarse en todo momento al grupo de Raku y Chitoge para cumplir con la misión de escolta que Tsugumi le había relegado, siguiendo a Chitoge a todos lados por cualquier excusa; detalle que a final de cuentas hizo a la rubia comprender la razón de su presencia e incrementando, aún más, su enojo hacia su padre. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verlo y hablar de una buena vez con él! Pero, ¿en dónde se había metido? Adelt continuaba ausente y con todos sus teléfonos móviles apagados. Claude era otra persona que brillaba por su ausencia pero Chitoge no le prestó mucha atención a ello.

Finalmente, al tercer día, Chitoge encontró por fin a su padre de regreso en la mansión, encerrado en su estudio. Ya había anochecido cuando la rubia entró al recinto para increparle y reclamarle por sus acciones. Curiosamente, a Adelt se le veía en aquella ocasión un tanto estresado y nervioso; una actitud muy fuera de lugar para el hombre tranquilo y sereno que todos conocían. Pero Chitoge estaba demasiado furiosa como para poner atención en esos detalles. Apenas había cruzado la puerta y ya le estaba gritando con furia un sinfín de reclamos y vociferaciones. Le echaba en cara que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada y sobre cuánto le molestaba que siempre le intentara ocultar los problemas que le concernían también a ella. Adelt no se sentía de humor para lidiar con esta clase de berrinches, mucho menos con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo —Claude muy mal herido, varios de sus hombres atacados, algo que podía interpretarse prácticamente como una declaración de guerra de una mafia orquestada por capricho de un mocoso ambicioso—, pero ya no tenía otra opción que encarar a su hija.

—Tú no lo entiendes, papá, no se trata de protegerme o no —le rezongaba una intransigente Chitoge renuente a aceptar las razones de su padre—, se trata de que siempre acometes con este tipo de cosas a mis espaldas, sin consultarme nada. Si Max tan sólo quería hablar conmigo, era yo quien debía elegir y encararlo. Tú sólo le querías echar más leña al fuego corriéndolo de la casa, amenazándolo y con tus hombres rodeándome en la escuela.

—La que no entiendes nada eres tú, Chitoge —contestó muy enérgico. La necedad de su hija lo estaba empezando a colmar—. Ese muchacho no vino hasta acá a razonar como tú piensas, él tiene una idea metida en la cabeza y hará hasta lo imposible por cumplirla.

— ¿Y por eso te vas por el lado de la violencia en lugar de convencerlo por las buenas?

—Chitoge… eres muy inocente aún. En nuestro mundo las cosas no siempre se solucionan 'por las buenas'. No todo se soluciona con sentarse a conversar y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Digas lo que digas yo voy a hablar con él y lo convenceré por mis propios medios.

—Estás muy equivocada si crees que todo será tan sencillo. Tienes una idea muy errónea de quién es él. En su mundo y en el mío…

— ¡Cállate!

Adelt se encogió de hombros. Jamás en toda su vida su hija se había atrevido a alzarle la voz y llevarle la contraria a tales alturas.

— ¿Qué manera es esa de dirigirte a mí? —resopló.

—Tú siempre con tus cosas de la banda. Tú siempre en tu mundo de rivales y disputas. Mi vida desde pequeña ha sido muy difícil por tu culpa. Nunca había tenido amigos porque tú y tus hombres los espantaban, siempre, vigilándome de cerca. Luego me obligas a tener un compromiso con un chico que ni siquiera recordaba conocer sólo para que no tuvieras problemas… Y ahora… ahora…

Chitoge sintió un nudo en la garganta. La hora de gritar y soltar la mayor de sus frustraciones había llegado:

— Ahora también resulta que por culpa de tu trabajo voy a tener que irme de Japón, irme de la ciudad dónde por fin pude conocer gente a la que no le importa de quién soy hija y que me aceptan a pesar de eso. —De sus bellos ojos azules sendas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin dejar a un lado esa mirada llena de resentimiento—. Ya no quiero… ya no quiero que mi vida se siga deteriorando por tu culpa. Yo quiero vivir una vida normal y no estar rodeada de problemas que me cohíban. Si así lo deseas, tú puedes irte con tus hombres del país y regresar a América cuando quieran, que yo me quedaré a vivir aquí por mi propia cuenta.

—Chitoge, entiende que no es tan sencillo como eso. Mientras tú seas mi hija, quieras o no hay cosas que tienes que tomar en cuenta. No es fácil, lo sé, yo mismo he tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas por…

— ¡No me importa! —Gritó tan fuerte como su aliento se lo permitió—. ¡Ya no quiero seguir siendo la hija de un gánster si eso no me va a dejar tener amigos y vivir como una persona normal!

Chitoge se dio la media vuelta y se retiró azotando la puerta. Adelt se quedó estático, sentía mucha tristeza por los sentimientos de su hija. En parte los comprendía, así como también estaba consciente de que seguramente ella aún estaba muy sentida por enterarse que en un año se irían de la ciudad que tantos bellos recuerdos y amistades le había dado. Pero este no era el momento de explicaciones y conciliaciones; había un mayor peligro en puerta que debía atender antes de que todo se le saliera de las manos. Una vez arreglado el asunto del joven Maximiliano, él tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compensar a su hija por todo lo que estaba haciendo pasar y rogar por su perdón y comprensión.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Pasaron un par de días más. Durante estos, Chitoge no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a su padre. Tsugumi permanecía ausente y, en un momento dado, Paula también dejó de asistir al colegio sin dar ninguna explicación. Raku y compañía intentaron contactarlas pero todo fue en vano. No volvieron a aparecer indicios de Max ni de su enigmática escolta, pese a que el plan de Chitoge era hablar con él para dejar las cosas en claro y asegurarse que desistiera de su enmienda. Chitoge ya no intentó volver a hablarle a Raku de su situación y se mantuvo un poco distante del grupo debido a la depresión a la que había entrado. Onodera lo notó y comenzó a preocuparse un poco por ella. Mari aprovechó para volver a lanzarse a Raku en cada oportunidad que tenía como siempre solía hacerlo. Por fin las clases de aquel viernes habían terminado y era hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Como Chitoge aún seguía bastante desanimada y Raku podía notarlo muy bien, aquel día él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta las puertas de su hogar. Platicaron de cosas frívolas y en un momento dado Raku le preguntó si este fin de semana tenía planeado alguna otra cita de simulacro. Chitoge confesó que no se sentía de humor para ello.

—Sabes, Raku —le dijo en voz baja y pausada, cabizbaja—, hace unos días tuve una pelea muy fuerte con mi papá. Estaba muy molesta con él por haberme ocultado que me iban a vigilar sin decirme nada y terminé diciéndole cosas muy hirientes. Me siento un tanto arrepentida, creo que le dije muchas cosas que en realidad no siento, y me gustaría pedirle perdón. Pero, por otro lado… Aún sigo molesta con él y por más que trato no se me quita este sentimiento.

— ¿Tan molesta estás con él por haberte querido proteger a su manera de ese sujeto?

La forma en que Raku le acababa de plantear la situación sonaba como si, de alguna manera, él tratara de hacerle ver que su actuar era propio de un mal agradecido, de modo que, tras oírlo, ella no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros, como sintiéndose reprendida.

—No, Raku, eso en realidad no es lo que me tiene tan molesta.

— ¿Entonces?

Chitoge guardó silencio.

— ¿Es por aquello que me dijiste que me ibas a contar? —Preguntó de vuelta el joven Ichijo.

Chitoge se ruborizó.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —preguntó Chitoge, bajando la mirada.

—No me di cuenta de nada. Sólo lo supuse y te pregunté.

—Ya veo… Pues sí. Es el mismo problema.

—Y bien, esta vez ¿me contarás qué es eso que tienes que hablar conmigo?

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. Chitoge se detuvo y permaneció unos segundos en silencio sin voltear a responderle a Raku. Cuando éste estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle, Chitoge reaccionó explosivamente y tomó su mano para enlazar su dedo meñique con el suyo, a modo de un niño quién se prepara para hacer un juramento.

—Te juro —le dijo la rubia con decisión—, que la próxima vez que estemos a solas te lo contaré todo y nada ni nadie nos va a interrumpir de nuevo. Es una promesa, ¿vale?

Raku miró extrañado a Chitoge y, tras un instante de indecisión, asintió sin silabar palabra alguna. Luego de eso, la rubia se despidió y corrió a su mansión a que le abrieran la entrada. Raku se retiró tranquilamente.

Chitoge, en cuanto entró, notó que algo no andaba bien. Tanto por la servidumbre, que se le veía asustada y muy nerviosa, como algunos de los hombres del Beehive que tan sólo al verla desviaban la mirada. Todos lucían en cierta forma, aterrados, como si algo nada bueno estuviese ocurriendo o acabando de ocurrir y su llegada pusiese aún peor las cosas. Cuando Chitoge les saludaba y trataba de preguntar si había pasado algo, ellos inútilmente le decían que no. Pero incluso una mucama al verla entró en llanto y se retiró. Chitoge entonces decidió buscar a su padre para preguntarle directamente a él qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero la mayor rareza que Chitoge presenció fue cuando, al subir las escaleras camino al salón principal de la mansión, fue recibida por aquella joven mujer de traje negro que siempre escoltaba a Max a todas partes.

—Bienvenida, señorita. Mi señor aguarda por usted en la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué, Max está aquí? —Chitoge estaba muy asombrada.

Corrió hacia aquel lugar. "¿no se suponía que papá le había prohibido poner un pie en nuestra casa?" era la más grande de sus dudas en ese momento. "Espero que esto sólo signifique ellos por fin pudieron hacer las paces. Al final sabía que él no podía ser tan mala persona como papá lo estaba pintando."

Al entrar, Chitoge miró al joven italiano de espaldas, mirando por la enorme ventana del salón. Le pareció algo raro encontrarlo solo; creía que él estaría en compañía de su padre al menos. Y ante todo esto, ¿en dónde estaba Adelt?

—Oh, Chitoge, por fin llegaste —la recibió hablándole en el único idioma en el que ellos dos coincidían: el inglés—. Estaba esperando por ti desde hace algo de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí…? ¿Y dónde está mi padre?

—Tu padre se encuentra en su estudio. Digamos que en este momento no se encuentra con la disposición necesaria para recibir a alguien. Se acaba de enterar de ciertas cosas que no le sentaron muy bien al viejo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Max se acercó a ella y la miró con suma mesura.

—Chitoge, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

La conversación dio inicio. En todo momento de esta el joven Maximiliano permanecía y se expresaba de manera estoica, mientras que Chitoge a cada momento estallaba en gritos, se aterraba, enmudecía del pánico, perdía la compostura, rogaba y suplicaba, amenazaba y volvía a gritar.

Cuando la conversación estaba a punto de terminar, Chitoge lucía una mirada completamente desencajada y desesperanzada. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la impotencia y la frustración. Cuando su interlocutor le confirmó que esto no podría ir más en serio, y ella se terminó de convencer que no se trataba de una pesadilla sino de una terrible realidad, una lágrima surgió de su ojo derecho y se deslizo por su mejilla hasta el cuello. Recordó todas y cada una de las advertencias de su padre y se arrepintió en lo más profundo de su corazón el no haber creído en ellas.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Durante todo el fin de semana, Raku no recibió ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Chitoge, ni se la encontró por casualidad en ningún sitio. Nadie en el mismo grupo, de hecho, supo de ella durante ese par de días.

Llegó la mañana de lunes y Raku llegó a esperar a Chitoge en la misma esquina de siempre para caminar juntos a la escuela.

Chitoge jamás se apareció.

Le llamó por celular para saber si estaba enferma o algo y si no iba poder asistir a la escuela por tales motivos. Para su asombro su celular estaba apagado o fuera de servicio. Entró a sus redes sociales. Éstas mostraban que no había habido ninguna actividad de su parte desde el fin de semana. Como ya se le había hecho tarde, Raku terminó corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela. Llegó con bastante retraso pero logró que le perdonaran y pudo entrar a clases. No había tampoco rastro alguno de Chitoge en el plantel. Raku le preguntó a Onodera, a Shuu, a Marika, a Ruri, a todo el salón en general, si sabían algo de ella. Muchos intentaron llamarla con sus móviles y también descubrieron que su cel estaba apagado. Nadie la había visto durante el fin de semana al igual que él. Para empeorar las cosas, Tsugumi y Paula seguían desaparecidas por lo que no contaban con nadie que les pudiera dar razón de su paradero.

—Esto es muy extraño —musitaba el chico un y otra vez, pero todos sus amigos le decían que no debía preocuparse tanto. 'Quizás simplemente había surgido algo y por azares de la vida su teléfono no funcionaba.' Raku por unos momentos pensó en llamar al número de la mansión, pero al final hizo caso de lo dicho por sus compañeros y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Ya mañana Chitoge se presentaría y podría preguntarle, era su esperanza.

Terminaron las clases. Raku intentó llamar de vuelta a Chitoge pero su celular seguía apagado o fuera de servicio. Por un momento pensó en pasar a su casa para preguntar por ella pero recordó que ese día iba a estar muy ocupado en su propio hogar, por lo que se abstuvo y confió en que ya mañana la vería de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Chitoge no se volvió a aparecer.

Nuevamente Raku intentó llamarla a su móvil. Este seguía fuera de servicio. Yui, como la profesara consejera del salón le preguntó a Raku si sabía la razón de la ausencia de Chitoge.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, Yui-nee.

Raku esta vez intentó llamar al número de la mansión pero, para su aún mayor desconcierto, se topó con la típica grabación diciéndole que el número al que trataba de llamar se había dado de baja. "¿Acaso se han cambiado de número en casa de Chitoge?" Se cuestionó un Raku cada vez más confundido.

— ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó Raku en una especie de asamblea que había hecho entre todos los aledaños a Chitoge en el salón.

—No es obvio —contestó Shuu, su mejor amigo y el más entrometido del grupo—. Cuando salgamos de clase iremos a su casa a preguntar si no le ha ocurrido algo malo.

—Sí, eso mismo yo también había pensado.

Como Raku ya no era el único que se sentía preocupado por Chitoge, se organizó un grupo para ir a visitar su mansión saliendo de clases. Al joven novio de la señorita le acompañaron Shuu, Kosaki, Ruri, Haru (quien aparte quería saber del paradero de Paula ya que había escuchado que a veces ella se quedaba a dormir ahí junto con Tsugumi), Marika —quien dijo que sólo lo hacía porque quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para pasarla al lado de Raku—, Yui y algunas otras amigas más de Chitoge.

—Dime, Raku —cuestionó Shuu a su amigo cuando todos iban camino a la casa de Chitoge en el metro—, ¿Recuerdas que antes de esto hubiera algo en la actitud de Chitoge fuera de lo común?

— ¿Cómo?

—Tú sabes, si había en su actitud algo que delatara que estuviera pasando por algo difícil, o que ella misma te dijera que tenía algún problema.

—Ahora que lo dices —Raku ladeó la cabeza—, ella había tenido una discusión con su padre… y además…

— ¿Además qué?

—No, nada.

Raku por un momento pensó en decirle sobre el incidente de aquel capo italiano y su extrema proposición pero se contuvo al pensar que ese tipo de temas debían tratarse con calma y en un mejor momento. Por lo pronto, visitar la casa de Chitoge y asegurarse que estuviese bien era su prioridad.

El grupo ya estaba sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar. En ese momento Raku pudo divisar algo a lo lejos que, tras darse cuenta de lo que era, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de la impresión. Sin avisar salió corriendo como un bólido ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los demás, especialmente de Kosaki y Shuu que iban al lado de él.

"No, esto no puede ser cierto" se decía a sí mismo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver con horror que sus ojos no le habían mentido: lo que parecían ser camiones de mudanza entraban y salían por el portón de la mansión.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Gritó, pero ninguno de los presentes le hizo caso.

Raku se asomó por el enrejado del portón y pudo ver como había varios hombres en la entrada de la mansión sacando muebles de uno en uno y cargando los camiones que esperaban en fila con estos. No cabía ninguna duda: ¡Se estaban mudando! El resto del grupo llegó y contempló atónito lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Kosaki Onodera.

—Eso mismo es lo que quiero que ella me explique —berreó Raku con mucha agresividad, e inmediatamente se escabulló camino a la mansión.

— ¡Espera, jovencito, no puedes pasar! —Gritó en vano el que se suponía estaba vigilando el portón.

Raku corrió por el patio, su objetivo era llegar hasta a la puerta principal de la mansión.

— ¡Chitoge! ¡Chitoge! —gritaba mientras miraba de un lado para otro, por si la divisaba.

Fue en ese momento que, al mirar hacia una de las ventanas del tercer piso de la residencia, vio una familiar silueta asomarse.

— ¡Chitoge! —corrió aun más rápido y, conforme se fue acercando, pudo corroborar que aquella figura que observaba desde la ventana era ella. Incluso pudo notar cómo la misma Chitoge le estaba mirando también a él, con una expresión opaca, fría, sin emoción aparente.

Sin embargo, cuando tan sólo le faltaba un par de metros para llegar a la puerta de la mansión, dos pandilleros de complexión robusta y facha muy intimidante lo detuvieron en seco sujetándole de sendos brazos. A aquellos hombres Raku no recordaba el haberlos visto antes y ellos tampoco parecían conocerle por la forma en que le trataban.

— ¡Suéltenme! —Ordenó mientras era arrastrado de vuelta a la salida—. He venido a ver a Chitoge. ¿Acaso no saben que yo soy su novio?

No hubo respuesta. Tal y como se temía esos dos sujetos no conocían a Raku en lo absoluto, por lo que ni se inmutaron cuándo éste les dijo de su relación con la hija de Adelt. No lo soltaron hasta botarlo fuera de la propiedad. Todos los acompañantes de Raku se arremolinaron alrededor suyo.

— ¡CHITOGE! —Gritó el joven con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus pulmones estallarían—. ¡Ya sé que estás ahí, ven y dinos a todos nosotros qué demonios está pasando!

—Raku Ichijo —se trataba de la voz de Tsugumi—, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Raku volteó al escucharla. Ella y Paula acababan de llegar y se habían incorporado al resto del grupo, observándolo todo igual de confundidas que el resto.

— Tsugumi, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Me puedes… ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí?

—Lo lamento, pero yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Paula y yo llevábamos días sin pararnos en la mansión y recién en este momento venimos a averiguar qué está pasando.

—No es posible —se lamentó Raku con un tono de voz que reflejaba mucho estrés y desconcierto—. ¿Dónde han estado ustedes todo este tiempo?

—Es una larga historia. Pero ahora mismo eso es lo de menos —contestó Tsugumi haciendo énfasis en lo que estaban todos presenciando.

—La familia de Chitoge-chan —acotó con timidez Kosaki—, ¿se van a mudar de casa? ¿Por qué Chitoge-chan no nos lo dijo?

— ¡Eso mismo quiero que alguien me lo explique! —A Raku se le veía tan furioso, confundido, histérico y sobresaltado que parecía una persona completamente distintal. Es verdad que todos estaban bastante trastornados por lo que presenciaban, pero el joven Ichijo se encontraba fuera de sí mismo a una escala completamente distinta.

Marika comenzaba a sentir miedo de lo que podría pasarle a Raku si no se sosegaba y lo intentó tranquilizar sujetando su mano y pidiéndole con ternura que se tranquilizase. Pero Raku despreció el gesto y trató nuevamente de colarse a la mansión, sólo que esta vez el guardia del portón estaba preparado y lo detuvo en seco.

— ¡Por favor, necesito hablar con Chitoge, déjeme pasar! —le exigía al guardia pero éste pasaba de él.

—Aquí estoy.

Al reconocer la voz de la rubia, Raku volteó de vuelta hacia el patio de la mansión a través de la reja cerrada del portón y confirmó que se trataba de ella.

Chitoge, quien llevaba el pelo recogido en un giro francés e iba ataviada en un inusualmente elegante vestido de gala rojo, caminó por el patio hacia la entrada en lo que hacía un ademán para ordenar que abriesen el portón.

En cuanto el guardia soltó a Raku, éste se dejó ir cuan velozmente pudo sobre Chitoge para cuestionarla. Shuu y el resto de los que habían asistido, se arremolinaron desde el otro lado del portón para observar.

—Chitoge —le dijo—, Ya faltaste dos días seguidos a la escuela y no has contestado ningún mensaje. Tu celular lo tuviste apagado todos estos días. Dime, ¿qué rayos estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

Pese a la actitud de Raku, quien parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, Chitoge permaneció estoica.

—Raku —musitó con frialdad—, yo esperaba que ya no sería necesario que nos volviésemos a ver. Pero creo que es mejor así, para dejar en claro las cosas.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

—Raku, hemos terminado.

_¿Cómo…?_

Esa fue la pregunta general que pasó por la mente de todos los que escucharon a Chitoge.

— ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Chitoge? —replicó un cada vez más confundido Raku.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar. A partir de ahora hemos terminado. Ya no quiero ser más tu novia. Nuestra relación se terminó.

—Chitoge, ¿qué disparates estás diciendo? Tú sabes muy bien que eso es imposible. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que ocurriría si nosotros…

— ¡Cállate!

Raku sólo trataba de recordarle de manera discreta —pues había compañeros presentes que no aún no sabían que su relación era una farsa— que ellos no tenían la opción de terminar su noviazgo mientras no hubiesen transcurrido los tres años de instituto, ya que, de no ser así, estallaría una guerra sangrienta entre sus bandas. Pero Chitoge lo paró en seco y pasó a decirle:

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Mi padre, sus hombres y yo en breve nos iremos del país, por lo que ya no tiene ningún sentido que sigamos saliendo juntos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tal declaración de tan sólo oírla hizo a Raku sentirse como si se le bajara la presión sanguínea de golpe. Su mandíbula se desplomó de la sorpresa.

— Pero, pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tan de repente? ¿Por qué…? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! —gritaba y se quejaba con la voz cada vez más fuerte y enérgica—. ¿Por qué vienes tan de repente con esto? ¡Nunca me dijiste nada de esto! —Recordó en ese breve instante que la última vez que se habían visto le había prometido contarle algo importante la próxima vez que se vieran—. ¿Por qué te vas así sin más? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime qué es lo que está pasando realmente! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡TÚ…!

Ante los ojos atónitos de quienes observaban la escena desde la distancia, Chitoge silenció a un completamente histérico y desorbitado Raku con una potente bofetada que resonó a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Si bien era cierto que Raku estaba más que acostumbrado a los golpes que aquella rubia enfadosa le daba, y éste sin duda los había recibido más fuertes, había algo en aquella bofetada en particular que le dolió por dentro como ninguna otra. ¿Acaso era por el contexto tan terrible bajo el cuál se la estaba propinando?

Pero lo que más le sacó de su sano juicio fue el observar con atención la mano izquierda de Chitoge, misma que ella había extendido para propinarle el guantazo: un enorme anillo de diamante solitario llevaba insertado en su delgado dedo. Pero, ¿dónde había visto ese anillo antes? Y de repente lo recordó. ¡Era ese mismo anillo!

—Chitoge… ¿cómo es que tú llevas puesto…? —Señalaba con incredulidad hacia el peculiar objeto.

— Oh, ¿te refieres a esto? —La rubia alzó de vuelta la mano para mostrárselo mejor—. Así es Raku, es justo lo que estás pensando. Acepté la proposición de Max. Dentro de poco nos casaremos…

Shuu, Marika, Kosaki, Haru, Yui, Tsugumi, Paula y el resto de estudiantes que habían acompañado al resto por ser también amigas de Chitoge escucharon esta declaración completamente impactados, tanto que sus ojos casi se les desorbitan de las cuencas y sus cabellos se pusieron de puntas como si hubiesen visto a un espectro o un muerto viviente.

Raku no estaba menos perturbado que los demás. Apretaba los puños y los dientes con todas sus fuerzas mientras Chitoge continuaba hablando:

—Y es por eso que me iré a vivir a Italia con mi prometido —agregó la rubia—. Incluso mi padre ya nos ha dado su consentimiento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Es por eso que lo nuestro se termina, Raku. A partir de hoy ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Como están las cosas, es muy probable que incluso ya no nos veamos de nuevo. Hasta siempre, Raku.

Raku se quedó sin palabras. Había un sinnúmero de cosas que en ese instante quiso gritar para protestar y negarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía; era como si su voluntad se hubiese desconectado por completo de él. Chitoge se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de regreso a la mansión. Tras ver esto, el cuerpo de Raku comenzó a temblar. Sus dientes rechinaban, apretaba los ojos con furia desfigurando su rostro en un dejo de amargura. Hasta que por fin el control sobre si mismo regresó y pudo comenzar a correr para alcanzarla.

— Espera, Chitoge… ¡Chitoge!

Sin que nadie de los presentes supiese de dónde es que había salido, apareció la guardaespaldas de Max para cortarle el paso a Raku a punta de pistola.

—Ya escuchó a la señora. Salga ahora mismo de esta propiedad.

—Kosaki al ver esto desde el portón se desmayó. Ruri y Haru la detuvieron. Tsugumi ya no pudo seguir cruzada de brazos y corrió a toda velocidad para defender a Raku.

—Aléjate de él, ¡tú, maldita…!

Pero ella también reaccionó y, con unos reflejos y velocidad sobrehumanos se lanzó sobre la nueva invasora, colocándose justo frente a ella, dejándole sin reacción alguna.

"¿Pero en qué momento se movió?" fue todo lo que se alcanzó a preguntar Tsugumi antes de recibir una patada frontal en la boca del estómago que la mandó volando varios metros por los aires hasta estrellarse con el piso.

Paula miró helada tan extraordinaria escena.

"¡Dejó fuera de combate a Black Tiger de un solo movimiento! Entonces no queda duda de que es ella… Cabello rojo, que siempre lleva recogido dentro de una boina negra, con la fuerza para hacer caer a un régime entero ella sola: _Sanguigna _la sanguinaria soldato más temida de la familia Benedetti…" sus brazos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente. Del pavor que sentía ni siquiera se pudo mover.

Chitoge al escuchar el grito sofocado de dolor de su amiga se giró por un instante a contemplar la escena y sus ojos perdieron toda esa frialdad que estaban aparentando hasta el momento; pero de inmediato se contuvo, apretó los ojos y los puños, les dio nuevamente la espalda a todos y continuó caminando de vuelta a la puerta de la mansión sin volver a mirar atrás.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Tsugumi…? —Por mero instinto Raku intentó atacar a aquella mujer, pero ella simplemente lo dejó fuera de combate con un golpe en la nuca.

Mientras Raku iba perdiendo el conocimiento tirado en el piso, pudo divisar entre las tinieblas a Chitoge entrando de vuelta a la mansión. En la puerta estaba nada menos que aquel italiano, Sottocapo de la familia Benedetti, llamado Maximiliano, recibiendo a la rubia mientras le observaba a él con frialdad. La oscuridad llegó por completo y Raku perdió la consciencia.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notas del autor: ** Hola de nuevo a todos y cada uno de los seguidores de esta historia. Como la semana pasada había adelantado el capítulo semanal dos días para que coincidiera con la fecha de cumplimiento del mes de publicación del fanfic en esta pag, ahora voy a subir este episodio un día antes para compensar un poco; y aquí lo tienen. Una vez más, aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han seguido la historia, sin ustedes este proyecto no sería nada. A los que están subiendo los capítulos adelantados a través de mi blog les recuerdo que la versión más corregida y mejorada la subo aquí, de ahí que esta sea subida un poco después, por lo que los invito a que se pasen a ver también aquí los capítulos. Y es que hay ocaciones en que sí que termino corrigiendo y agregando considerables cosillas, pero siempre que vuelvo a leer un capítulo anterior me encuentro que siempre hay errores que se me pasaron o cosas que me gustaría mejorar. Creo que necesito un beta reader ._.

Por cierto: **Kurogane,** no entendí a qué te refieres con 'más enfoque al escribir' D:

Bueno, ya no los aburro más y los dejo con este capítulo. Esperen el siguiente el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo VII

Raku Ichijo caminaba sin rumbo por aquel desolador paisaje. Todo estaba completamente negro y no había tal cosa como un horizonte que diferenciase el piso del cielo. ¿Oscuridad absoluta? Imposible, él podía verse a sí mismo sin ningún problema.

"¿En dónde estoy?"

Sin saber qué podía hacer, continuó su andanza por aquel panorama tan desolador. De pronto vio, en medio de las tinieblas, la silueta de alguien que parecía estar a unos cientos de metros de distancia.

"Espera un momento… ¡Es Chitoge!"

Intentó correr hacia ella. La rubia permaneció quieta. Raku comenzó a gritarle por su nombre pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, ella seguía sin voltear a verle; como si no le pudiese oír. Entonces Raku notó algo aún más extraño: sin importar cuanto corría, la distancia entre ellos no parecía disminuir en nada; Chitoge siempre seguía igual de distante ante su vista, tanto que apenas y se divisaba su figura. Raku intentó correr cada vez más y más rápido pero era inútil; Chitoge continuaba igual de distante y sin inmutarse. En un momento dado llego darse el efecto opuesto: poco a poco la figura de la rubia se divisaba más lejana. "¡Chitoge!" gritaba cada vez con más fuerzas pero era como si él simplemente no pudiese ser escuchado. Raku volteó a mirar sus pies y corroboró que sí estaba avanzando por la dirección correcta a través de aquel negro e indivisible suelo, pero aún así la distancia entre ellos iba en aumento. Cuando poco faltaba para que la perdiese de vista, tropezó y cayó golpeándose en la cara.

"¡Chitoge!"

Raku gritó con fuerza a la par que alzaba su brazo con desesperación, como intentando alcanzar algo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que en realidad el estaba recostado en un sillón, dentro de alguna especie de sala de estar, sin saber más detalles.

Todo había sido un sueño.

"¿En donde estoy…?"

Miró el entorno con atención. Era lo que parecía ser la sala de un departamento pequeño; todo lucía limpio, ordenado y acogedor. Por alguna motivo, sentía que él ya había estado en aquel lugar antes. Su cabeza le dolía mucho. Acercó su mano a la nuca para tocarse en la parte que le ocasionaba malestar y descubrió que llevaba puesto un vendaje. ¿Quién se había tomado la molestia de curarle?

—Vaya, al fin despertaste.

Se trataba de Paula, quien acababa de entrar al salón. Se acercó a él.

—Paula, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó un desorientado y confundido Raku Ichijo.

—En el departamento de Black Tiger. Decidí traerlos hasta acá por ser el lugar más cercano a la mansión.

— ¡Tsugumi! —Raku comenzaba a recordar los nefastos detalles de lo que recién había acontecido—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Ella resultó herida, mucho más que tú, que sólo te llevaste un golpe en la cabeza; pero se encuentra bien. Por ahora duerme en su habitación.

Raku intentó levantarse pero de inmediato se sintió mareado.

—Aún no estás del todo bien, Ichijo —le advirtió la joven sicario del Beehive—, necesitas guardar reposo.

— ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

—Ellos me ayudaron a traerte a ti y a Black Tiger hasta acá. Como ya es muy noche, todos se retiraron a sus hogares —explicaba Paula, al mismo tiempo que iba recordando cuan molesta había sido en particular Marika, quien se había opuesto rotundamente a abandonar el lugar hasta que cayó dormida y, entonces, habían aprovechado para llamar a su asistente para que viniese a llevársela—. Excepto por la Don del Char Siu, quien dijo que te llevaría a casa cuándo estuvieras mejor, y ese tal Shuu Maiko.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yui-nee está aquí? ¿Y también Shuu?

—Así es, pero ahora mismo los dos duermen en la habitación contigua, junto con Black Tiger.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— La una de la mañana.

Raku no podía creer que llevase tanto tiempo inconsciente. Muchos acontecimientos desconcertantes acababan de pasar sin que él pudiese hacer nada. El haber estado fuera de combate tantas horas le hacía tener muchas dudas sobre lo que pasó después.

—Espera, ¿dónde está Chitoge? —Preguntó Raku con mucha ansiedad.

—No lo sé —contestó la albina—. Es probable que ya hayan terminado de desocupar la mansión. Si es así, no me sorprendería que la señorita, para esta hora, ya hubiese abordado un avión y se encuentre fuera del país.

Raku se deprimió. Un dolor profundo surcó su pecho. El recuerdo de lo que había vivido en la tarde era todavía demasiado denso para lidiar con él; estaba muy confundido y desesperanzado. Aquella forma tan fría en que Chitoge lo había despreciado en frente de todos, aquella bofetada y el cómo le había dado la espalda aún cuando él y Tsugumi estaban siendo agredidos por aquella mujer tan misteriosa, no dejaban de atormentarlo.

_"A partir de hoy ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Como están las cosas, es muy probable que incluso ya no nos veamos de nuevo nunca. Hasta siempre, Raku."_

'¿Por qué…?' era la mayor cuestión dentro del corazón de Raku cada vez que recordaba cada una de las hirientes palabras de Chitoge.

—Toma, te traje algo de té —Paula, con aquella sentencia, devolvió a Raku a la realidad—. Disculpa si su sabor no es agradable, pero nunca he sido buena para este tipo de cosas.

—No te preocupes —dijo con voz muy apagada; se le escuchaba algo deprimido incluso—, muchas gracias.

Raku tomó la taza y sorbió de ella lentamente. Paula podía notar en sus ojos una profunda tristeza. Quería encontrar palabras para reanimarlo, pero ese nunca había sido su fuerte.

— ¿Dices que ya han desocupado toda la mansión? —interrogó Raku.

— ¿Eh? Sí, yo misma fui a cerciorarme luego de traerlos acá.

—Ya veo… No importa, es probable que Chitoge aún no haya tomado ningún vuelo y todavía permanezca en algún lugar de la ciudad. Si me doy prisa es posible que pueda encontrarla.

— ¿Estás loco? —Gritó una exaltada Paula—. ¿Aún después de lo que la señorita te hizo planeas volver a buscarla?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Nada de lo que me dijo en ese momento tenía sentido alguno. No es posible que de la noche a la mañana ella haya decidido algo tan radical como esto y luego intente abandonarnos sin darnos una explicación. Algo debe de estar pasando y debo averiguarlo.

—Despierta a la realidad. ¿Acaso no te bastó que ella personalmente te cortara y te echara en cara que iba a casarse con otro hombre? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendo. Pero puedo hacerme una idea. Debes estar muy dolido porque ella se deshizo de ti y se marchó con ese sujeto, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo entiendes. —Las manos de Raku, que aún sostenían aquella taza de té, comenzaron a temblar, creando ondulaciones en el líquido contenido en el trasto—. Ella ya había rechazado su propuesta. Y tú y Tsugumi me dijeron que ese hombre era peligroso. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que esto no tiene ningún sentido?

—Es verdad, ese hombre es peligroso. Y nosotras temíamos por lo que él sería capaz de hacer si ella continuaba negándose y él se decidía por tomar medidas más extremistas. Pero si la señorita ha decidido aceptar su propuesta por su propia voluntad, y hasta su padre le ha dado su consentimiento, significa que esto es lo que la señorita quiere, y debemos aceptarlo. Yo en un principio también estuve escéptica como tú, pero hice un par de llamadas a mis contactos. Ellos me dijeron que por orden directa del jefe todos en el Beehive deberemos abandonar Japón lo más pronto posible. Al parecer, el jefe está haciendo esto concienzudo de lo que va a ocurrir una vez que tu familia se entere de lo que la señorita te acaba de hacer. La señorita y el Sottocapo de los Benedetti, al parecer ellos comparten un pequeño pasado juntos, por lo que ella nos contó. Quizás en el fondo ella sí podía sentir algo por él, no es tan descabellado viendo lo mucho que se molestó cuando descubrió que su padre no quería que él se le acercara. Sé que algo como un matrimonio puede sonar muy descabellado, pero no es imposible.

"Es cierto" dijo en sus adentros Raku, quien continuaba recordando aquel doloroso último encuentro con Chitoge. "Ella me dijo que ya no debía preocuparme por nada y que sus hombres se marcharían del país. Si ellos se van es imposible que la guerra que intentábamos evitar se pueda dar, por lo que ya no tendríamos que seguir fingiendo una relación."

—No —pero aún así continuó negandolo el joven morocho, ladeando la cabeza—. Ella jamás nos abandonaría…

—Acéptalo de una vez. ¿Vas a creerle más a lo que tus ojos presenciaron o a lo que te gustaría que fuese? Quizás todo este tiempo sólo fuiste un juego para ella, y cuando apareció alguien a quién de verdad se sintió atraída, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

"Es verdad" pensó Raku con consternación. "Después de todo, nosotros no somos novios de verdad. Si alguien a quien de verdad ella quisiese apareciera, lo más normal sería que ella preferiría estar con él que seguir con esta farsa. Pero lo que no entiendo… una cosa es empezar a salir con alguien. Pero, ¿comprometerse?"

—Me niego a aceptarlo hasta que ella me diga cuáles son sus razones —declaró Raku—. Tengo que volver a hablar con ella y hasta que no me lo diga no lo aceptaré.

—No seas estúpido —insistió Paula—. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¡entiende! Ahora ella es su prometida, ya no hay ninguna razón por la que la señorita te deba dar una explicación. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿Vas a llevar a tus hombres a una confrontación con una de las mafias más temidas de toda Italia? Ese hombre, a diferencia tuya, se ha involucrado con los negocios de su familia desde que era pequeño y sabe cómo desenvolverse ante este tipo de conflictos. Y, según escuché de los rumores, no debe faltar mucho para que él se convierta en el Don de su organización. ¿Vas a desatar toda una guerra sólo porque te niegas a aceptar que tu novia te dejó? ¿Crees que si esto no fuese la voluntad de la señorita el señor Kirisaki se habría cruzado de brazos y permitiría que él se la llevara en contra de su voluntad? Si aún así lograses llegar hasta ella para cuestionarle sobre su decisión hasta saciarte, y descubres que en verdad quiere esto, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a obligarla a que regrese contigo? ¿Comprometerás a los tuyos a ganarse un temible enemigo sólo por tu terquedad e inmadurez? ¿Vas a provocar una guerra sólo porque te niegas a aceptar que te han abandonado por otro hombre?

Estas últimas interrogantes fueron las que más mella hicieron en la voluntad de Raku. Todo este tiempo él había sido forzado a actuar como el novio de Chitoge para evitar una guerra innecesaria que cobraría muchas vidas. Ahora, por el mismo motivo, tenía que abstenerse de hacer algo imprudente y dejar que Chitoge se marchara para siempre. Sin embargo, un fuerte e indescriptible sentimiento de inconformidad no le permitía encontrar sentido a este abandono.

— ¡No! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tiró la taza de té al piso—. No importa cuantas excusas digas, es imposible que ella, luego de tantos años juntos, nos abandone a todos de esa manera sólo para estar con ese sujeto. ¡No voy a aceptar esto! Tengo que hablar con ella a cualquier costo.

Raku se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a salir del departamento. En ese instante, Yui, quien se acaba de levantar debido al ruido provocado por los gritos del muchacho y la taza haciéndose añicos, se asomó desde la entrada a la alcoba de Tsugumi.

— ¡Raku-chan, ya estás despierto! —trató de correr hacia él para abrazarlo pero de inmediato notó cierta hostilidad en él que la hizo titubear—. Raku-chan, ¿a dónde vas?

—Afuera —contestó con tono un tanto agresivo, mientras se ponía su chaqueta del colegio. Acto seguido, salió del departamento casi azotando la puerta.

—Espera —exclamó Yui—, ya es de noche y no creo que puedas ir a casa a…

Shuu la sujetó del hombro.

—Déjalo que se vaya —le dijo—, seguramente tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Pero…

—Él va a estar bien. Lo que necesita ahora es estar solo.

Yui sentía mucha pena por Raku. Quería consolarlo o por lo menos darle ánimos y decirle que ella estaría para él. Pero terminó aceptando el consejo de Shuu y permaneció junto a ellos para ayudarles a cuidar de Tsugumi.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Un sinfín de interrogantes giraban, de una en una, dentro de los caóticos pensamientos de Raku. El joven se sentía de muchas maneras distintas al mismo tiempo, sin comprender ni asimilar ni la mitad de éstas: frustración, miedo, ira, resentimiento, apesadumbre, confusión, incertidumbre, desesperación, impotencia, orgullo quebrantado, desesperanza… que Chitoge lo hubiese dejado con toda estas emociones de por medio lo tenía bastante mal. Quería gritarle, hablar con ella para asi reclamarle por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir. Ni él mismo sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, pero sí que se sentía que iba a estallar si no lo encontraba pronto. Recuerdos de ellos dos juntos pasaban por su mente: desde el día que se conocieron y pelearon por primera vez, pasando por aquella fatídica tarde donde los comprometieron a salir juntos para evitar un evidente conflicto entre sus familias, su primera supuesta cita, la noche en que descubrieron que ellos ya se habían conocido de niños, su primer distanciamiento, las veces que tuvieron que estar juntos y trabajar en equipo para salir de problemas como la obra de teatro o cuando conoció a su madre, las citas falsas donde eran espiados; los mal entendidos, las riñas, las risas, los llantos. Todo eso, así de repente, ¿se había vuelto parte de un pasado que ya había finalizado? A pesar de que un principio ellos habían declarado no soportarse mutuamente, siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro, para salir adelante de las dificultades. Confiaron mutuamente, se comprendieron mutuamente. Incluso hace apenas unos días ellos estaban buscando la manera de salir de aquel problema actual; todo para que de repente ella le dijera así nada más que nunca se volverían a ver. Raku pensaba en que, quizás, este evento. de alguna u otra manera, tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Después de todo, ellos no siempre serían amantes falsos y su vida tendría que continuar aparte; siendo por separado la vía más admisible después de todo. Él ya tenía una visión de lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero con Chitoge nunca supo qué era lo que ella tenía planeado hacer una vez terminara el instituto. Siendo americana, podría bien o no volver a América cuando quisiese. Pero nunca Raku había contemplado tal posibilidad por lo bien acomodada que la rubia estaba a su nueva vida en Japón. Ahora, así sin más, ¿empezaría otra vez de cero en un nuevo país, dando el salto a la vida de un adulto al esposarse con un hombre? Definitivamente aún había muchos detalles que se le estaban escapando. Necesitaba más respuestas y su instinto le dijo dónde podía seguir buscando.

Luego de una larga caminata, Raku por fin llegó a su casa. Ya era de madrugada, no obstante casi todos los que vivían ahí estaban despiertos esperando su regreso. Estaban muy preocupados ya que llevaban un buen de intentos de contactarlo por su móvil pero él nunca les contestó. Cuando se lo dijeron, Raku pudo constatar que era cierto al revisar que su bandeja de entrada estaba completamente llena de tantos avisos de llamadas perdidas.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí —les contestaba una y otra vez a todos los que le repetían las mismas preguntas de "¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo, señorito?"—. Por cierto, necesito hablar con mi padre ahora mismo.

Ryuu se sorprendió de escuchar de Raku aquel tipo de órdenes.

—Su padre se encuentra en su estudio —contestó—. Por alguna razón él permaneció despierto. Quizás lo estaba esperando.

—Bien, entonces iré a verle.

Raku entró al salón. Su padre yacía sentado en su escritorio. El muchacho pudo notar que su rostro se le veía cabizbajo y muy pensativo.

—Raku, por fin llegas —saludó el anciano a su vástago.

—Parece ser —le dijo Raku—, que tú también te has enterado de esto, ¿o me equivoco, viejo?

El señor Ichijo asintió con pesadumbre.

—Así es. En la tarde Adelt me llamó y me lo contó todo. Chitoge se va a casar con ese jovencito imprudente. También me dijo que este mismo día él y todos sus hombres se irían de Japón.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te dijo el padre de Chitoge? ¡Dime si sabes qué está ocurriendo!

—Al parecer la iniciativa vino por parte del mismo Maximiliano. Fue parte de un convenio que se pactó entre los Benedetti y los Beehive. Ahora que el joven Maximiliano se ha comprometido con la hija del jefe mayor de la banda, se está acordando una especie de asociación entre los grupos para evitar conflictos innecesarios ahora que la hija del jefe va a formar parte de la familia de aquella mafia. Parte de esa asociación tenía ciertas condiciones a cumplir por parte de cada una de las facciones. Uno de esos compromisos era que Adelt debería dejar Japón y se fuese de regreso a América, en lo que Chitoge se iría a vivir a Italia bajo la protección de su futuro esposo en lo que comienzan los preparativos para su boda. Después de eso ella se quedará a vivir con él en Italia.

—Pero lo que quiero que me digas —vociferó con rabia Raku—, es ¿qué razones tiene para venir de repente a pedir la mano de Chitoge? ¿Sabes por qué lo está haciendo?

— ¿Acaso no te lo acabo de decir?

— ¿C-cómo?

—Adelt me contó que ese muchacho tiene planeado suceder el cargo de su abuelo lo más pronto posible, ya que el actual Don de la mafia se encuentra muy viejo y podría incluso caer enfermo y morir de un día para otro. Él busca erigirse como el nuevo jefe cuanto antes, pero aún es muy joven y se dice que no todos en su familia están completamente de acuerdo. Si se llegase a casar con la hija de algún jefe de otra organización, lo más sensato en estos casos siempre es que, de alguna u otra manera, ambas organizaciones intenten entablar una especie de tregua o sociedad para evitar que futuros conflictos perjudiquen a uno de los dos bandos, por respeto a los lazos familiares entre los cabezas. Es probable que ese mequetrefe haya pensado que tener a los Beehive de su parte sería un gran apoyo a su causa. Nada como tener el respaldo de un fuerte aliado para afrontar cualquier intento de insurrección o el desconocimiento de su cargo debido a falta de confianza. Si bien es cierto que Adelt solía ser amigo del difunto padre y del abuelo de ese mocoso, lo cierto es que los Benedetti y los Beehive llegaron a tener conflictos y disputas por el territorio en varias ocasiones cuando estos últimos se encontraban expandiendo sus dominios a Europa. Pero ahora estos pequeños conflictos deberían de terminar si él logra asegurar una alianza a través de ese matrimonio con la hija del jefe. Dime, ¿esto no te suena familiar?

Raku sudó frío. Todo lo que su padre le había dicho explicaba muy bien el motivo que podía haber detrás de todo esto. Pero seguía sin responder algo: ¿Por qué Chitoge se prestaría para semejante estupidez? Decidir algo tan primordial como anclarse a una persona sólo para favorecer una tregua… Pero Raku en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal afrenta no era muy distinta de lo que ella había estado viviendo todo este tiempo desde que llegó a Japón. '¡No! Esto tenía que ser aún más abusivo.'

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿quiere decir que él está obligando a Chitoge a…?

—Te equivocas —le interrumpió su padre—. Si ellos dos van a casarse, es por que la misma Chitoge decidió por voluntad propia aceptar su propuesta. De otra manera, conociendo a Adelt, él jamás habría permitido semejante atropello. Es más, ¿tienes una idea de por qué parte del acuerdo fue que ellos se marcharan del país?

— ¿Qué?

—Una vez que mis muchachos se enteren que has sido abandonado tan cruelmente por tu novia para casarse con otro hombre, ¿tienes una idea de lo que llegarían a ser capaces?

Raku hizo una mueca de espanto y tragó saliva. Efectivamente, no había que ser muy avispado para entender que cuando los Yakuza de su clan se enteraran lo primero que harían sería declararles la guerra a los hombres de Adelt.

—Aunque la iniciativa de este acuerdo vino por parte del joven Maximiliano —agregó el señor Ichijo—, no me sorprendería que parte de la iniciativa hubiese venido de esa niña. Después de todo, si ellos se marchan del país, ya no habrá ningún peligro de que se desate ninguna guerra; ya no será necesario continuar con este simulacro para mantener la paz. Así Chitoge podría marcharse sin ninguna preocupación.

Raku apretó los puños y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Tenía el rostro apuntando al piso y se le veía una expresión de impotencia y frustración.

—Chitoge… ¿Pero entonces, por qué no me dijo nada?

— ¿Decirte qué?

— ¡Que ella tenía planeado marcharse!

— ¿Qué habría cambiado? Si te negabas o lo aceptabas, ¿Crees que eso hubiese influenciado en algo las cosas? Ella al parecer tenia pensado marcharse sin tener que volver a verte para no tener que pasar por esto.

—Pero… entonces… ¡Dime, viejo! ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

El padre de Raku suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de contestar:

—Nada. A partir de ahora lo que pase con ellos ya no es más de nuestra incumbencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, esto fue decisión de la misma Chitoge, por lo que Adelt no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar. Y Como ahora su banda se irá del país, ya no es necesario que sigamos aparentando que hay algo entre ustedes dos. De hecho, ella ya terminó contigo de manera oficial frente a tus amigos y hasta les dijo que se irá a vivir a otro país. Con esto, la falsa relación que tuvieron por fin ha terminado. Ya no es necesario que nuestra facción se vuelva a entrometer con Adelt y sus muchachos. El acuerdo de su falso noviazgo llegó a su fin.

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron en el pecho de Raku como ráfagas de fuego. Su mirada desencajada a la par de su expresión de impotencia fue la única respuesta que le dio a su padre, pues ya no tuvo más palabras que decirle ni fuerzas para arremeterlas.

"Entonces... ¿Se terminó? ¿Ya nunca más la volveré a ver? ¿Mi falsa relación con Chitoge por fin ha llegado a su final?"

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notas del autor: **Estoy algo triste de que el anime por fin haya llegado a su final. Aunque, por otro lado, al manga todavía le queda mucha vida y eso me reconforta. Les informo que, una vez más, he repasado y corregido algunas partes de los capítulos anteriores, por si algunos quieren darle una segunda pasada y tambien pensando en aquellos que lo leerán por primera vez. Del mismo modo, voy a editar también los capis 0 a7 subidos a mi blog para que dejen de ser la versión Beta que siempre subo primero ahí y tengan esto que se supone es la calidad definitiva (a ver por cuanto tiempo.) También para decirles que mi musa inspiradora por fin me iluminó con una nueva idea para otro proyecto de Nisekoi, por lo que voy a comenzar a escribir el borrador. Pero aún no me decido si comenzar esa nueva historia a la par que sigo con esta o me espero a terminar primero 'En mi mundo', es que sería interesante llevar dos fanfictions del mismo fandom al mismo tiempo para que compitan entre sí, pero también sería muy, muy pesado xD

Nunca me cansaré de decirlo: Gracias a cada uno de los que han leído y apoyado el proyecto. Sin ustedes, esto no tendría mucho sentido. Voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo hasta terminar lo que comencé. Sin más, disfruten el episodio.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo VIII

_Entonces, ¿se terminó?_

Raku meditaba recostado en su futón, mirando al techo; había intentado aprovechar las pocas, muy pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban antes de tener que levantarse a asistir al colegio, pero fue inútil. Todo lo que pudo hacer el resto de la madrugada fue pensar, pensar y seguir pensando...

_Se supone que este era el día que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Pero todo fue tan diferente de cómo lo había imaginado. La forma y las razones por las que Chitoge se fue, no puedo entenderlas del todo. Pero..._

Alzó su mano, como si tratase de alcanzar el vacío que había frente a él.

_Si esto es lo que en verdad quiere, supongo que entonces está bien._

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

— ¡Hey, idiotas, el desayuno está servido!

Cada uno de los Yakuza presentes en el comedor, al escuchar la voz de su joven amo, voltearon hacia la entrada de la cocina, de dónde se asomaba Raku Ichijo para servirles el desayuno. Se les hacía agua la boca de tan solo oler aquella delicia que les había preparado, como todos los días, su segundo maestro. Todos se arremolinaron para recibir cada uno su porción.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Bocchan! —Exclamó Ryuu con jovialidad y un par de lágrimas de alegría corriendo a borbotones por su rostro, al igual que casi todos los presentes al probar sus platos—. Por cierto, hoy es la ceremonia de fin de cursos, ¿no es así? Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Debería apurarse si no quiere llegar tarde. ¿Quiere que le preparemos una limusina en este mismo instante, Bocchan?

—No te preocupes, puedo llegar a pie —contestó el joven sin desatender su plato. Su manera de comer era pausada, lenta. Y su mirada se encontraba algo extraviada, como si sus pensamientos no estuvieran en la misma habitación que su cuerpo.

Ryuu y los demás podían notarlo. Raku, pese a todo, continuaba ido y su estado de ánimo aún no presentaba ninguna mejora. Ellos deseaban poder encontrar alguna frase, alguna palabra o cualquier otra acción que pudiesen hacer por él, pero las experiencias de días anteriores les habían enseñado que casos como éste no son tan sencillos de resolver, no si tu único recurso son las buenas intenciones.

—Bocchan, arriba esos ánimos. Ya deje de pensar en… —intentó decir uno de los tantos Yakuza presentes, harto de notar que la actitud de su joven maestro continuaba siendo la misma día tras día, pero Ryuu le silenció dándole un fuerte codazo en el costado. "Ten más tacto, imbécil" casi, casi le decía con la mirada. Raku pudo haber notado o no aquel intento de ellos por disimular las cosas, pero igual no les prestó mucha atención y continuó absorto.

—Bien, hora de irse —exclamó con estoicismo a la par que se levantaba de su silla. Alistó sus cosas y salió de la mansión sin prisas mientras sus muchachos le veían retirarse con algo de pena.

Y es que por mucho que él intentase aparentar entereza por fuera, había algo en su semblante, en su mirada, que le delataba que por dentro él no estaba tan sosegado y conforme como él intentaba demostrar.

_Finalmente llegó la ceremonia de fin del ciclo escolar. Ya son más de dos semanas desde que Chitoge se fue. Tsugumi y Paula tampoco volvieron a pisar un pie en la escuela desde entonces._

Camino al colegio, cuando llegó a cierto punto de la cuadra donde siempre solía transitar, casi por inercia, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, detuvo su paso y se quedó a observar en dirección a aquella esquina como ya llevaba haciendo por costumbre desde hace casi dos años. Pero con la gran diferencia que ya no había nadie ahí esperando o a quién esperar; se sentía un enorme vacío al observar el panorama. Cuando Raku cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, suspiró, se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando. Un par de semanas y todavía no podía quitarse aquella manía de detenerse en el mismo sitio a esperar... ¿Esperar qué? Ahora que ya no tenía por qué hacerlo, el tiempo le sobraba. Podía ir más despacio a la escuela e incluso salir más tarde de casa y aún así llegaría con tiempo de sobra al plantel.

_Pero supongo que era de esperarse de ellas. Tsugumi en un principio fue transferida para vigilar de cerca a Chitoge; además, todos en el Beehive recibieron la orden de retirarse de Japón, según me contó Paula. Efectivamente, no se ha vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos merodeando por la ciudad. Con todas ellos ausentes, se siente como si todo lo que pasó desde la llegada de Chitoge sólo hubiese sido una especie de sueño del que me desperté hace apenas unos días._

A pocas cuadras de llegar a la escuela, Raku comenzaba a cruzarse con más y más alumnos que transitaban por la misma ruta hacia el plantel. Muchos de ellos, desde lo lejos, le miraban con algo de pena y susurraban entre sí a manera de cotilleo. Raku parecía ir demasiado distraído para notarlo, pero la realidad es que él podía incluso llegar a oír algunas de las palabras con claridad.

"Vaya, ahí va el hijo de la casa Ichijo…"

"Se ve que aún está deprimido…"

"Pobrecito, debe sentirse muy mal que tu novia te vote por otro de la noche a la mañana…"

"Baja la voz, que te podría escuchar…"

Las habladurías continuaban a la fecha y Raku comenzaba a sentirse como si ya estuviera acostumbrado o algo por el estilo. En un principio su amigo Shuu había intentado calmar los rumores dando a conocer su propia versión de los hechos, pero todo había sido inútil. Para la mayoría de los metiches Raku había sido tachado como un perdedor cuya novia le había dejado plantado de una manera humillante frente al resto de sus amigos. ¿Pero qué podían saber ellos? La realidad siempre, pero siempre es mucha más complicada a como suele ser descrita en las hablillas.

— ¡Raku-sama!

Desde la lejanía se escuchó la dulce voz de Marika Tachibana, quien, estando a unos pocos metros de llegar al plantel, tras divisar la silueta de Raku, corrió inmediatamente hacia él como un bólido. Usualmente, en este tipo de situación el joven Ichijo solía espantarse un poco y echarse un par de pasos atrás antes de recibir de lleno a la enérgica chica. Esta vez, como los últimos días, permaneció estático. Marika le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio los buenos días con entusiasmo y cariño, pero Raku continuaba con la misma expresión distraída y un poco melancólica. Al ver que éste no le ponía ninguna resistencia, ella prolongó aún más su abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su amado.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Ambos podían sentir como si aquel abrazo estuviese durando más de la cuenta, sin que algo lo interrumpiese de tajo. Incluso Marika podía notarlo al punto de que volteaba a mirar a todos lados, extrañada de que nada hubiese ocurrido aún; una sensación de inconformidad y extrañeza que seguía sin quitársele. Por si fuera poco, Raku, su idolatrado Raku ya no tenía aquella reacción de vergüenza y timidez tan cómica y adorable que ella tanto amaba de él. Que aquella engorrosa mujer ya no estuviese ahí para pelearle y reclamarle, ¿realmente esto era lo que tanto había esperado? En teoría lo era, pero en la realidad misma la tan anhelada satisfacción y la gloria de la victoria no existían. Ella en realidad nunca la venció ni le arrebató de las manos a su chico como juraba que iba a hacer; ella, por el contrario, lo había votado como a un juguete del que ya te has hartado. Aunque ahora ya no existía ningún obstáculo para que ese hombre fuese suyo, paradójicamente, lo sentía más lejos de obtenerlo que nunca.

Finalmente, tras convencerse con desilusión que Raku iría a continuar sin inmutarse, sin poner ninguna resistencia, Marika se cansó de abrazarlo y le soltó con un poco de desilusión. Era como una niña que, teniendo en su poder un juguete por todo el tiempo que quisiese hasta el hartazgo, terminaba perdiendo el interés, la emoción por éste.

_Bueno, no todo ha vuelto a ser como antes de conocer a Chitoge. Tachibana continúa aquí, y mi relación con Onodera que tanto había avanzado desde que entré al instituto sigue vigente… Yui nee también está conmigo. Pero… a pesar de esto, todo se siente tan diferente ahora._

Shuu, su mejor amigo, y Kosaki, acompañada de su hermana menor Haru y Ruri, también llegaron y se reunieron junto a Raku. Le saludaron y, tras mirarle con atención, constataron con un poco de pena que él aún continuaba con ese semblante serio y taciturno. Shuu por un instante pensó en jugarle alguna de sus ya conocidas bromas a la que ya le tenía acostumbrado. "Mejor que se enfade, se moleste, o se enfurezca por una trivialidad, que seguir así…" se imaginaba el chico de anteojos; pero, tras observarlo más de cerca, concluyó que aún no era tiempo de pasar a ese nivel. Después de todo, una herida, mientras más grande, tomaba más tiempo sanar. Habría que darle, entonces, un poco más de tiempo.

La ceremonia de finalización del año escolar dio inicio. Mientras el director daba un elocuente discurso de motivación a todos los alumnos reunidos, Raku divagaba en su propio mundo. En un momento dado, volteó a mirar a un par de asientos que yacían vacíos en la fila posterior a la que él estaba. ¿Era casualidad que estuviesen solos tales asientos? ¿O acaso aquellos lugares quedaron desocupados por la ausencia inesperada de aquellas dos alumnas de su clase que habían dejado de asistir tan abruptamente? Por un breve instante él las imaginó a ambas sentadas ahí, platicando de cosas frívolas, sonriendo. Pero sólo era una ilusión; ni Chitoge ni Tsugumi estaban presentes. Raku suspiró y se volteó a mirar a otra parte.

_Es curioso. Todo este tiempo había estado esperando por el día en que por fin me liberaría de aquel compromiso tan problemático. Y de una manera inesperada ahora mismo estoy viviendo lo que tanto esperé, mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba. Pero todo fue tan repentino. Demasiado repentino. Ya no tengo por qué seguir actuando un sentimiento que no tengo ante los demás, ni tengo que gastar mi tiempo para convencer a nadie. Ni mucho menos tengo que preocuparme por las cosas terribles que podrían ocurrir si algo salía mal y la actuación era descubierta. Ni mi vida, ni la de ninguno de mi familia deberían estar en peligro por ahora. __Es casi como si mi vida hubiese vuelto a ser como era antes de conocerla…_

Las horas pasaron. La ceremonia llegó a su fin y los alumnos se dispusieron a regresar a sus hogares. Raku se alistó y caminó por los corredores de escuela hasta llegar a la salida. Pero Shuu se le pegó como la mugre a la uña.

—A partir de hoy comienzan las vacaciones de primavera —le platicó de manera espontanea, natural—. Un par de semanas más y seremos alumnos de tercer grado.

—Sí —musitó en respuesta, aparentando la misma actitud de su amigo pero sin dejar de estar algo cabizbajo y perdido dentro de si mismo.

A unos metros de ellos, Ruri Miyamoto también caminaba en compañía de Kosaki. A la par que caminaban rumbo a la salida, ambas observaban al otro dueto con discreción.

—Y bien, Kosaki —le dijo Ruri a su amiga—, ¿cuándo piensas hablar con él?

—P-pe-pe-pero Ruri… —Kosaki tartamudeaba a la par que sus mejillas se sonrosaban—, no creo que Ichijo-kun esté de humor…

—Si te esperas a que 'esté de humor' —le advirtió Ruri—, se te irá la vida en esperar. En estos momentos es posible que sólo tú puedas hacer algo por él.

— ¿Pero qué se supone que podría hacer yo por él? —Kosaki se encogió de hombros.

Ruri arqueó una ceja. "No tiene remedio" pensó. "Ninguno de los dos lo tiene…"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Aunque le había dicho a Shuu que iría directamente a su casa, Raku, sin saber el porqué, se encontraba caminando por otro rumbo. Pensar que había rechazado su compañía por aquella excusa para ahora no cumplirla. ¿Será que en realidad sólo buscaba estar solo? ¡Pero si estar solo era lo que más había estado haciendo estas últimas semanas! Y, a todo esto, si no era camino a su casa, ¿a dónde se dirigía o pretendía dirigirse? Ni él mismo podía contestárselo. Caminaba en automático sin saber el rumbo. Pero le daba igual. Si algo había descubierto estos últimos días es que el tiempo le sobraba de manera grotesca. Todas esas horas que antes invertía en su actuación como novio le sobraban, no sabía qué hacer con ellas. No, más que sobrarles, le estorbaban, deseaba poder deshacerse de ellas. Por mucho que hubiese mil y un actividades con las que él podría matar todo ese tiempo, nunca tenía el humor necesario ni el ánimo para hacer nada. Sólo permanecía así, esperando a que transcurrieran los segundos, los minutos; ya fuese sentado en su habitación o caminando sin rumbo fijo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Cuando Raku tomó consciencia del lugar a donde había llegado, un buen número de recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle.

_Este lugar… Ahora lo recuerdo. Fue en este centro comercial donde tuve mi primera cita._

Raku volteó a mirar en aquellos huecos donde tanto sus muchachos como los pandilleros habían estado ocultándose hace casi un par de años. Ahora, en el presente, ya no había nadie que lo vigilara, y la persona que le acompañaba entre discusiones y gritos también brillaba por su ausencia.

"_El hombre es el que tiene que tomar la iniciativa, idiota"_

Escuchar el recuerdo de su voz en aquel entonces le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

_¿Cómo fue que mi primera cita en la vida terminó siendo con alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba? En ese entonces ella y yo no hacíamos otra cosa que discutir, y cada una de las cosas que ella hacía me sacaba de quicio. No solo no nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada, sino que no aguantábamos en lo absoluto nuestra manera de ser, nuestro gustos y costumbres._

Sin saber por qué razón lo hacía, entró a un lujoso café y pidió un asiento. No fue sino hasta unos minutos después de que le había dado el primer sorbo a su taza de expreso que pudo recordar que hacía dos años él ya había estado aquí con Chitoge. Aquel local, sorprendentemente, no había cambiado casi nada. Miró hacia el frente y el espejismo de la rubia de aquel entonces, quejándose por el sabor y la calidad del café, se apareció frente a él.

"_¿Qué porquería es esta? ¿Y cuesta 600 yen? ¡Patético!"_

Abrió y cerró los ojos. Agitó la cabeza buscando espabilar. Miró de nuevo. No había nadie. Estaba solo.

Bebió de un solo sorbo lo que le quedaba de su taza y pidió la cuenta. Salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo. Volvió a caminar de vuelta, sin fijarse ni comprender de nuevo en los motivos por los que tomaba tal o cual rumbo, y terminó entrando a un restaurante. Ni él mismo sabía la razón por la que lo había hecho; no se sentía hambriento ni nada. Pidió un platillo muy sencillo y ni así pudo terminarse la mitad de este. Mientras jugaba con la comida, comenzó a preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo comiendo solo, sin la compañía de nadie, fuera de su casa. No pudo recordarlo. En lugar de eso advirtió que, casi por costumbre, siempre que comía algo fuera de casa terminaba haciéndolo en compañía de ella, por lo que esta debía ser la primera vez que comía en un restaurante sin ninguna compañía en muchísimo tiempo. Otra vez había terminando evocando su recuerdo contra su voluntad. Raku volvió a mirar hacia el asiento de enfrente y la imagen mental de Chitoge arrasando con toda la comida a su paso apareció por un breve instante. Finalmente recordó de nueva cuenta que aquel era nada menos que el mismo restaurante que habían visitado durante su primera cita por obligación.

_¿Pero qué demonios es lo que estoy haciendo?_

Se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo pero a la vez no estaba de humor para reprochárselo. Así que simplemente pidió la cuenta para marcharse. Cuando miró la nota, se dijo a si mismo: "¿En serio? ¿Tan poco?" El precio a liquidar le parecía tan insignificante; después de todo, él estaba más que acostumbrado a desembolsar grandes cantidades de dinero cada vez que él visitaba un lugar para comer. ¿Por qué sería? ¡Claro! Porque siempre tenía que pagar la cuenta no sólo de lo que él consumía. Miró su cartera. Estaba rebosante de dinero, tenía tantos billetes que no sabía ni qué iría a hacer con todo ese efectivo. Antes solía quejarse que apenas le alcanzaba lo que llevaba consigo para sobrevivir el día a día. Ahora el dinero le sobraba por montones. No era como si ahora el contar con tanto presupuesto de sobra le animase, al contrario, para él, el no poder encontrar algo que hacer con todo ese efectivo le daba una sensación de vacío, de desperdicio. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era más que obvia, pero la evadió. Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo o tarde o temprano aquello terminaría por superar su cordura. Salió del local y caminó, aparentemente, de vuelta sin un rumbo en específico. Mientras esperaba en una esquina el pase para cruzar, miró de reojo un cinema continuo. No había una sola película en la cartelera que le llamase la atención, pensó tras leer todos los títulos. Raku frunció el seño, se llevo la mano al rostro y suspiró.

Una vez más, Raku no podía explicarse como fue que había terminado dentro de la sala del cine mirando una película de la que nunca antes había escuchado y que había escogido sin ninguna razón que no fuese simplemente tener que escoger de entre todas.

_Mirar una película solo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es patético, ni siquiera me estoy divirtiendo…_

"_Hey, Bo-cchan, esta es tu oportunidad, ¡bésala!"_

— ¿eh?

Por un momento creyó haber escuchado la voz de uno de los hombres de su clan. Volteó a su costado pero no les vio. Entonces el recuerdo nuevamente le invadió y, tras voltear a su otro costado, el espejismo de Chitoge volvió a acosarlo, esta vez se trataba de cuándo ella se había quedado dormida tras comerse ella sola todo ese monstruosamente enorme bote de palomitas, babeando despreocupadamente y con un ceño de satisfacción en su angelical rostro. Raku se talló los ojos y, tras mirar de vuelta, constató una vez más que era solo su imaginación. El cine dónde se había metido era el mismo de hace dos años. Él todo este tiempo había estado visitando, inconscientemente, uno a uno esos lugares. No era ninguna casualidad. Raku azotó el asiento de rabia, y huyó del área. Comenzó a correr como loco. Todo lo que sabía era que quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquella zona del centro. Ya no soportaba seguir pensando más en ella. Pero mientras más se negaba a hacerlo, el efecto contrario se daba, y más y más se le venían los recuerdos de uno por uno.

"_Idiota."_

"_Frijol de soya."_

_"Las cosas románticas, no me molestan..."_

"_Cariño…"_

"_Odio a los débiles y quejumbrosos como tú."_

"_¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la frase 'Zawsze in love'?"_

"_Si fuéramos novios de verdad, ¿crees que igual nos seguiríamos llevando mal y peleándonos a cada instante?"_

"_¿Tú me odias, no es así?"_

"_¿No crees que la historia de Romeo y Julieta nos pega bastante a nosotros?"_

_"¡Por supuesto que te odio!"_

_"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera creído."_

_"Gracias, Raku."_

_"Te traje una manzana..."_

Corrió hasta que se sintió completamente agotado. Le faltaba el aliento y no podía dejar de jadear del cansancio. En parte se sentía aliviado de que dicha condición lo hubiese liberado de su tormento aunque sólo fuese por concentrarse en su cansancio físico. Hasta ese momento, durante todos estos últimos días, él nunca había entrado en un estado mental tan deplorable, sin importar cuan deprimido había estado durante los primeros días del abandono de Chitoge. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tendría que afectarle tanto ahora si, para empezar, nunca hubo nada entre ellos más allá de un simple compañerismo para salir de un problema en común? Raku miró hacia una banca que quedaba a pocos metros y caminó hacia ella para descansar. El lugar estaba situado en una vereda ubicada en la parte alta de la colina más representativa de la ciudad, de tal manera que se podía ver gran parte de la urbe sentado desde aquella banca. Raku se sorprendió al caer en cuenta del lugar tan lejano al que había llegado corriendo. Ahora mismo él podía ver desde allá qué tan lejos se encontraba la zona urbana en la que hace poco se encontraba, mirándola desde la colina.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo? Esto no es normal. Ya son dos semanas desde que se fue; justo cuando comenzaba a creer que por fin la estaba dejando a un lado, ahora más que nunca se me vinieron muchos de sus recuerdos a la cabeza. Espera… este banco, esta colina… ¡ahora recuerdo que ya antes había estado aquí…!_

Temeroso de lo que estaba por ocurrir, volteó a su costado. Nuevamente, lo que tanto temía volvió a pasarle: el espejismo de Chitoge estaba de nuevo, sentada junto a él en el mismo banco. Hacía un tiempo ellos se habían sentado a contemplar el paisaje en aquella misma banca, y la memoria de aquel día le estaba golpeando directo en la cara una vez más…

—_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Como tú golpeándome, o golpeándome o volviendo a golpearme._

—_Tú tenías la culpa._

—_Quizá. Estaba más allá de mi control y no podía evitarlo. Pero tú también odiabas la situación tanto como yo al principio, ¿a que no?_

—_Por supuesto, soy una adulta después de todo._

—_No puedo ver ningún adulto desde aquí._

— _¿Acaso no ves a la dama que está junto a ti?_

—_No…_

— _¡Voy a golpearte!_

— _¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo ahora!_

En ese momento, Raku por fin comprendió una apabullante verdad: Era completamente inútil intentar huir de sus recuerdos con ella sólo con correr de un lugar a otro. Porque eran tantas las anécdotas que habían pasado juntos en aquella ciudad que, sin importar en que rincón de la misma intentase refugiarse, siempre habría una remembranza, una anécdota de algo que había vivido a su lado, esperándolo. Siempre se tropezaría con sus memorias junto a ella, que estaban regadas como el rocío nocturno en cada rincón de la ciudad.

—Chitoge… —Raku se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y apretó los dientes de lo frustrado que se sentía. Por mucho que intentó evitarlo, poco a poco comenzó a sollozar.

—Ichijo… kun…

Al escuchar la tímida voz de Kosaki, Raku de inmediato levantó el rostro.

— ¿eh…? O… ¿Onodera?

Ella estaba ahí, a unos pocos metros de distancia, observándole preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien…?

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Capítulo 9

**Las notas del autor por esta ocasión estarán al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo IX

— ¿eh…? O… ¿Onodera?

— ¿Te encuentras bien…? ¿Ichijo-kun?

¿Cuándo y cómo fue que ella había llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Kosaki ahí, viéndole en tan tétrica escena? ¿Tan absorto había estado Raku, en su propio nido de pensamientos, que no había ni podido notar su presencia hasta que le había llamado por su nombre? Lo que era peor: ¿qué tanto ella había visto? De sólo pensar que Kosaki lo acababa de ver en ese estado tan patético, Raku sintió un terrible asco hacia consigo mismo, y se maldijo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, su suerte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la jovencita, quien ya no llevaba puesto su usual uniforme escolar; en su lugar iba ataviada con un modesto pero lindo vestido blanco casual. A diferencia de Raku que, debido a que no había puesto un pie en su casa desde que había salido de la ceremonia de despedida, continuaba con su gakuran del colegio puesto. Se notaba que ella sí había llegado a su casa a cambiarse.

— ¿Eh…? Yo… nada —dijo mientras intentaba mostrar naturalidad—. Sólo estaba descansando, contemplando el paisaje. ¿Y tú?

—Mamá me pidió que fuera a dejarle un encargo a un cliente. Y de repente te vi a lo lejos, por lo quise pasar a saludarte.

—Ya veo… —musitó bajando de vuelta la mirada al suelo.

Kosaki podía notar cuan abatido estaba el pobre tan sólo de mirar su rostro. Eso le hacía también a ella sentirse muy triste por él.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó a Raku con timidez, desviando un poco la mirada y medio tartamudeando.

—P-por supuesto… —contestó algo anonadado pero sin reunir el valor suficiente para voltear a verle. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente sin que se diese cuenta—. Adelante.

—Gracias.

Tras esto, hubo un pequeño lapso de absoluto silencio donde incluso el viento podía escucharse. Onodera miraba el paisaje con admiración mientras que Raku continuaba sin poder levantar la mirada. Se sentía apenado, frustrado y como si acabase de hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que le gustaba.

—La vista desde aquí —finalmente Kosaki rompió la afonía del momento con su dulce voz—, es muy bonita. ¿No crees?

—Sí… —susurró con un tono muy opaco.

— ¿Es por eso que viniste aquí?

Hubo otro lapso de silencio. Raku no sabía ni qué responder.

—No lo sé —le contestó el morocho finalmente—. Quiero creer que sólo terminé aquí por mera casualidad. Pero, realmente, ya no sé si de verdad vine hasta aquí por mera coincidencia o…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No es nada… olvídalo…

Raku cada vez se veía más apesadumbrado y Kosaki podía notarlo muy bien. Deseaba poder encontrar la manera de animarlo pero incluso ella misma estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía ni cómo sostener una conversación amena ni mucho menos cómo tocar el tema sutilmente para darle ánimos. Raku por su parte se estaba odiando cada vez más a sí mismo por estar desperdiciando, a causa de su actitud, tan valiosa oportunidad de pasar alegremente aquellos momentos junto a su amor platónico. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, su confusión ante sus propias emociones era demasiada para él.

—Ichijo-kun…

— ¿Sí…?

—Tú aún la extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?

Finalmente Kosaki se había atrevido a decírselo. Aunque todo era tan obvio, ella temía incomodarlo aún más si no tocaba el tema con tacto. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacerlo si sus intenciones eran ayudarlo. Raku apenas la escuchó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

— ¿Qué? —el chico se ruborizó y se puso un poco nervioso—. ¡No! No es como si la extrañara tanto. Yo… ya me he hecho a la idea… Es solo que… es solo que aún estoy muy confundido.

—Está bien, Ichijo-kun. Todos hemos visto lo mucho que has sufrido con su partida.

— ¿Sufrir? —Raku salió por completo de su trance y volteó hacia Onodera para negarle, de manera muy tosca y tajante, aquella 'absurda' idea—. No. Onodera, yo realmente ya me encuentro un poco mejor. Ya han pasado más de dos semanas y siento que, finalmente, puedo hacerme a la idea de que esto fue lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que —Raku bajó de vuelta su timbre de voz—, he estado pensando al respecto. Y creo que puedo entender un poco la decisión de Chitoge. Después de todo, ella me contó hace mucho tiempo que ella había venido a este país con la esperanza de vivir una vida normal, sin las presiones ni problemas que supone el provenir de ese tipo de familia; hacer amigos y pasar el tiempo como cualquier otra persona. Pero en lugar de eso, apenas que ella se estaba estableciendo en su nuevo ambiente, su padre la forzó a salir en una relación con un sujeto con quien ni siquiera se podía llevar bien. En tales circunstancias era obvio que todas sus ilusiones debieron irse por la borda. Si aparecía otra persona a quien ella de verdad quisiese, ¿no sería normal preferir terminar de una vez con un compromiso al que te estaban obligando para poder estar con él? Es por eso que seguramente ella decidió marcharse. Esto es lo mejor para ella, así ya no va a continuar siendo obligada a aparentar un sentimiento que realmente no siente. Ahora podrá estar con la persona que ella escogió. Puedo imaginarme lo mucho que debió sufrir por haber estado obligada a estar conmigo todo este tiempo, que seguramente no veía el día en que se podría liberar de ese martirio. Por culpa de aquel acuerdo, Chitoge debió pasar un infierno la mayor parte de su estadía en… ¡Ay, ay! Onodera, ¡Suéltame…!

Sin percatarse a tiempo, la jovencita le había comenzado a pellizcar su mejilla con fuerza, y no cesó hasta hacerlo callar. Su semblante apacible de toda la vida había cambiado. Ahora se le veía realmente enfadada, molesta.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Le ordenó de manera enérgica—. Incluso yo, incluso cualquiera que haya conocido de cerca a Chitoge-chan, ¡sabría muy bien que eso que dices es mentira!

—Onodera…

Raku se quedó con la boca abierta. Quizá esta era la primera vez que la veía a ella así de enfadada. Y sin dudas esta tenía que ser la primera vez que ella le hacía algo similar como maltratarlo a consciencia. Raku se sobaba la mejilla incrédulo mientras continuaba prestando atención a aquel sermón:

—Dices que para Chitoge-chan fuiste una carga, ¡pero eso no es verdad! —Gritó enfadada, se podría decir que estaba incluso, por alguna razón, indignada—. Dices que ella debió pasarla mal por culpa de esa actuación, ¡pero eso tampoco es cierto! Yo nunca, en todo este tiempo, vi nada que me hiciese creer que Chitoge realmente se haya lamentado de verdad el tener que estar contigo, Ichijo-kun. —Su tono de voz molesto, poco a poco iba regresando al mismo timbre suave y amable que todos conocían—. Todo lo contrario, cuando estaban juntos, ella siempre estaba de muy buen humor. No importa si a veces se peleaban, no pasaba mucho para que ella continuara con un actitud positiva. Aunque digas que sus planes de llevar una vida normal y feliz en Japón se vieron frustrados por estar junto a ti, la verdad es que tú siempre la ayudaste en muchas cosas para cumplir su sueño. Ella hizo muchos amigos porque tú estuviste ahí para apoyarla. Siempre que ella estaba en apuros, hacías hasta lo imposible para ayudarla. No digas algo tan tonto como que ella no se sentía bien por tener que pasar los días a tu lado. Ella en verdad disfrutaba mucho estar con todos nosotros, y tú no eras la excepción, Ichijo-kun. Puede que en realidad ustedes no fuesen novios de verdad, y que tener que aparentarlo en frente de otras personas pudiese ser muy cansino algunas veces. Pero había una conexión entre ustedes más allá de eso. La misma que seguramente fue la que les permitió salir adelante todo este tiempo. Y esa conexión no era falsa, Ichijo-kun, era tan verdadera y sólida como no puedes darte una idea…

Raku intentó interrumpirla, decirle algo, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. En vez de eso, los recuerdos comenzaron a brotar de su mente. Era cierto. Ella en muchas ocasiones había sonreído y demostrado una tremenda alegría aún estando a su lado. Con el transcurrir de los días, el pasar el tiempo juntos se había vuelto una costumbre, y no una obligación como antes, al inicio de todo. Tal y como le decía Kosaki, aun si su noviazgo había sido falso, lo que fuese que hubiese habido entre ellos tenía que haber sido algo tan sincero y verdadero como cada una de sus demás amistades. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser aquellos extraños que peleaban y pasaban las horas por obligación, para ser algo más. Sí, Chitoge ya era para él uno de sus seres queridos. Y, aunque en ocasiones se cuestionaba si lo mismo aplicaba en el lado opuesto, Raku no podía descartarlo así como así.

—No tienes por qué apenarte —continuaba diciéndole—. Todos nosotros la echamos de menos tanto como tú. Chitoge fue también para mí una gran amiga. Ella me ayudó en muchas ocasiones y me apoyó en momentos muy duros. Tsugumi también, ella es otra gran amiga que todos echamos de menos, al igual que tú. Yo las extraño mucho. Sin ellas las cosas ya no van a volver a ser las mismas.

Los ojos de Onodera comenzaron a brillar de más, como si estos estuviesen a una nada de llorar.

—O…nodera… —Raku comenzaba a sentirse conmovido.

—Sabes algo —agregó la jovencita mientras miraba hacia el paisaje con una expresión de nostalgia—. Ahora mismo puedo darme cuenta que fue gracias a Chitoge-chan que tú y yo ahora mismo somos capaces de estar aquí, conversando los dos juntos con tanta confianza…

Raku abrió los ojos de par en par y su quijada se vino abajo de la impresión.

—Tú y yo —agregó Kosaki—, aunque ya nos conocíamos de hacía tiempo, no fue sino hasta que entramos en la preparatoria que realmente nos volvimos buenos amigos, Ichijo-kun. Antes de eso apenas y podíamos conversar en ocasiones muy escasas. Fue a partir de la llegada de Chitoge-chan que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Ella y yo nos volvimos amigas, fue a partir de ese momento que nosotros nos empezamos a frecuentar y a salir en actividades en el mismo grupo de amigos. Pasaron muchas cosas divertidas siempre que nos reuníamos todos. Ahora mismo puedo apreciar más que nunca que si ella nunca se hubiese aparecido, tú y yo quizá no seríamos tan unidos y no hubiésemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos…

"Es cierto" reflexionaba Raku mientras la escuchaba. "Aunque llevo conociendo a Onodera desde la secundaria, no había sido sino hasta que entramos al bachillerato que empezamos a tratarnos y a salir a actividades en común. Desde las pequeñas reuniones de estudio, las clases de natación, las salidas a los restaurantes familiares. Ella y Chitoge terminaron siendo amigas muy cercanas, y debido a eso fue que terminamos siendo parte del mismo círculo."

—Y no sólo eso —proseguía la joven—, ella también me ayudó en muchas ocasiones. Siempre fue muy generosa y desinteresada. Incluso ahora mismo recuerdo una ocasión en que si no hubiese sido por Chtioge-chan me habría rendido inevitablemente.

— ¿Ah, sí? —exclamó Raku con algo de curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó pero luego de eso permaneció callada por unos segundos, meditando en sí debería o no decirle a Raku lo que estaba a punto de contarle, tanto por lo vergonzoso que podría resultar como por el detalle de que, quizás, eso la estaría llevando a romper una promesa. Sin embargo algo en su corazón le dijo que había llegado el momento de revelarlo—. Ichijo-kun, ¿recuerdas el año pasado en San Valentín?

— ¿Eh? —Raku asintió moviendo la cabeza.

—El chocolate que te di en aquella ocasión —comentó con timidez, sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse mientras entrelazaba sus dedos del nerviosismo—, fue Chitoge-chan quien me ayudó a prepararlo.

— ¿Cómo? —Gritó Raku. Esta vez que sí que le resultaba imposible creer lo que Kosaki le acababa de decir.

—Sí. La verdad en ese entonces pensé que sería mejor no tener que decirlo por pena, pero —bajó la mirada—… Yo ya te había preparado un chocolate en la noche. Sin embargo, tuve un accidente, y el chocolate que había hecho se rompió. Pensé que de esa forma ya no sería capaz de dártelo y me puse muy triste. Pero en ese momento, Chitoge-chan me encontró y se dio cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Entonces ella me animó y me dijo que no me rindiera. Me apoyó para que volviera a prepararte un chocolate nuevo en el salón de clases de economía domestica. Esa tarde hicimos chocolate juntas. Y gracias a eso fue que pude darte uno aquel San Valentín del año pasado. Si no hubiese sido por Chitoge-chan, no habría encontrado el coraje para no rendirme y darte tu regalo…

Raku se quedó boquiabierto. Ya en esa misma ocasión Onodera le había dicho que se la había pasado todo el día tratando de preparar un chocolate que supiese bien, pero ni fue sino hasta ese día que se enteró que Chitoge había sido la que incentivó a su amiga a no rendirse.

—Siempre fue así, Ichijo-kun. Chitoge-chan y yo fuimos muy grandes amigas, confiábamos mutuamente la una en la otra, reíamos juntas, nos dábamos consejos y compartíamos nuestras preocupaciones. Es por eso —clamó con más ímpetu—, que al igual que a ti, su partida me ha dolido en lo profundo de mi corazón. Tú no eres el único que está sufriendo por su ausencia.

—Onodera… tú…

—A mí también me duele mucho que se haya marchado. —Las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban a una nada de derramarse mientras ella exclamaba estas palabras con la voz a medio quebrarse—. Todos estos días sin verla a ella ni a Tsugumi, sin que ellas estén presentes… junto a nosotros… el vacío que han dejado… me duele tanto… Las extraño mucho, Ichijo-kun. Y estoy segura que no sólo nosotros… A todos nos duele que se hayan ido tanto como a ti. No hay ninguna necesidad de que sigas pretendiendo que esto no te está afectando.

Raku sintió un profundo golpe en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras de Kosaki le hacían sentir como si se estrellase de lleno con todas aquellas emociones y dudas que había estado tratando de dominar pero que siempre terminaban dominándole a él.

—Así que, Ichijo Kun —Onodera reunió todo su coraje para decirle esto—: ¡no tienes por qué fingir que ya te sientes mejor frente a los demás, sólo porque no quieres que nos preocupemos por ti! Si te sientes triste, si necesitas hablar con alguien… si necesitas desahogarte… no tengas miedo de expresar como te sientes. No es necesario que sigas tratando de aparentar que ya no te importa o que ya te sientes mejor; sólo te lastimarás aún más si lo sigues haciendo. Yo… yo…

Y entonces, las lágrimas que todo ese tiempo se negaron a emerger, cayeron de golpe deslizándose por las mejillas de la bella Kosaki, ante el abrumado rostro de un Raku que en ese momento no podía recordar haberla visto antes llorar así. Kosaki se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho de manera profunda. Raku quedó sumamente conmovido y respondió agarrándola con fuerza.

"Es verdad" dijo en sus adentros un reflexivo Raku. "Todo este tiempo he intentado inútilmente convencerme a mí mismo que me he resignado y aceptado la partida de Chitoge. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía poco a poco esta pretensión se volvería una realidad. Y también lo hice para que mis amigos dejaran de preocuparse por mí. Pero era inútil, todos los que me rodean podían verlo. Todos podían ver que por dentro no estaba bien, como les quería dar a creer. Y nunca dejaron de preocuparse por mí. Pero estuve tan absorto lidiando con mis propias emociones y negándome a mí mismo, que no fui capaz de apreciar que yo no era el único al que le estaba costando lidiar con esta partida."

Sin darse cuenta, Raku también había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Sus lágrimas rodaron hasta salpicar el cabello de Kosaki.

Ambos permanecieron así, dándose mutuo consuelo por un considerable lapso de tiempo. Cuando los llantos de Kosaki cesaron, Raku susurró en voz muy baja:

_Pero, entonces… ¿por qué?_

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué nos abandonó de esa manera? —Exclamó Raku con incertidumbre y rabia. Luego soltó a Kosaki y se puso de pie para caminar unos pasos al frente—. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Si realmente éramos tan importantes para ella, ¿por qué se fue tratando de hacerlo sin despedirse? ¿Por qué nos trató como basura?

—Ichijo… kun… —Kosaki se encogió de hombros.

—Intenté hacerme a la idea de que ella lo estaba haciendo porque esto era lo que ella quería, porque así imaginé que yo sería capaz de aceptarlo algún día. Y porque todos me dijeron que era lo más lógico. En un principio supuse que algo debía andar mal, que de alguna manera ella estaba siendo forzada, pero todos a los que les pregunté me dijeron que eso era imposible, que su padre jamás hubiese consentido tal disparate como una boda si ella no estuviera en total acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué? ¿De un día para otro Chitoge cambió de opinión tan radicalmente? Un día estábamos hablando sobre cómo encontrar la manera de hacer que ese sujeto desistiera y nos dejara en paz, y otro día ella nos dice que ha aceptado su propuesta y se va para jamás volver. Un día su padre estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantener a ese hombre lejos de su hija… ¡y al día siguiente él le da su consentimiento! ¡ES UN TOTAL ABSURDO! Pero todas las personas con las que he hablado me han dicho que tengo que aceptarlo, y que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que creer entonces?

Raku apretaba sus puños de ira y frustración. Toda esa confusión e inconformismo que había tenido desde aquel día se avivaron como la llama de una fogata a la que se le estuviese rociando con combustible.

—Ichijo-kun —le contestó Kosaki—, todos ya te han dicho lo que deberías de creer. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tú mismo crees?

— ¿Cómo?

—Tú debes de ser el que mejor conoce a Chitoge-chan. Nadie te puede enseñar a ti qué creer o no de ella. Puede que todos piensen que ella tomó esa decisión, pero ¿qué es lo que piensas tú? Yo por mi parte, me es imposible creer que ella nos abandonaría de esa forma. Por mucho que me lo digan, y sin importar lo que haya visto ese día, mi corazón me dice que esto no puede ser cierto. Dime, Ichijo-kun, ¿qué es lo que en verdad crees tú?

—Lo que en verdad… ¿creo yo?

Raku cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar la respuesta dentro de sí mismo. Hasta ese momento él se había dejado llevar por lo que había visto y oído. Pero había llegado el momento de prestar atención a lo que él, y solamente él, podía saber. Tal y como Kosaki le acababa de decir, ninguno de los que hasta ahora le han dicho que debía resignarse conocían a Chitoge tanto como él. "¿En verdad será posible que ella quisiera esto…?

—_La verdad es que quiero hacer amigos de manera normal, y vivir una vida normal. Cuando me transferí a Japón creí que podría hacerlo ya que nadie más sabría que soy la hija de un gangster…_

"Cuando recién la conocí ella me dijo que lo que anhelaba era tener una vida normal, como cualquier otra chica. Pero si ella va y se casa con un sujeto que dentro de poco se convertirá en el Don de una mafia, entonces le será completamente imposible. Vivirá rodeada una vez más de toda esa mierda y será señalada de por vida…"

—_Sí. Papá estaba muy molesto y me advirtió que por ningún motivo me acercara a él. También alcancé a escuchar a Max diciéndole que con o sin su consentimiento, él no iba a desistir._

"¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba tan interesado, a tal extremo? ¿Por qué el padre de Chitoge tenía tanto miedo? Y, ¿por qué luego cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente y consentiría el matrimonio?"

_—Ahora que el joven Maximiliano se ha comprometido con la hija del jefe mayor de la banda, se está acordando una especie de asociación…_

"¿Una asociación…?"

—_Aunque la iniciativa de este acuerdo vino por parte del joven Maximiliano, no me sorprendería que la idea originalmente hubiese venido de esa niña. Después de todo, si ellos se marchan del país, ya no habrá ningún peligro de que se desate una guerra_

"Evitar una guerra…"

Y fue así como en un instante, la duda que había estado oprimiendo el corazón de Raku Ichijo desapareció.

— ¡Onodera!

Kosaki se asustó un poco tras ver la reacción tan repentina y estrepitosa de Raku luego de haber permanecido inmóvil por unos momentos.

— S-¿sí?

—Onodera —posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga—, muchas gracias. Por fin he abierto los ojos.

— ¿A qué… te refieres?

—Fui un completo estúpido por haberme tragado toda esta mierda. ¡Todo esto es un error, una falsedad! Tengo que ir personalmente y hablar con Chitoge. Voy a hacer que me confiese lo que en realidad está pasando.

—P-pero Ichijo… —la jovencita se llevó las manos al rostro del miedo.

— ¡Lo sé! —Gritó con algo de recelo—. Ni yo mismo sé si aún estoy a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, ¡pero no puedo seguir cruzado de brazos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Kosaki le observó con atención. Su mirada había cambiado por completo. Raku estaba molesto, muy molesto consigo mismo, pero, a cambio, toda esa confusión y pesadumbre que lo tenían tan agobiado habían desaparecido por completo.

—Onodera —agregó—, te lo prometo… prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de traerla de regreso, ¡para que así todos volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo! No voy a dejar que tus lágrimas hayan sido en vano.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Saludos, queridos lectores. Antes que nada: no, no se me asusten por lo de "fin de la primera parte", no estoy planeando un receso ni nada, es solo un mero formalismo mío el dividir mis fics en 'partes', 'temporadas', 'tomos' o lo que sea cuando estos alcanzaron un determinado número de capítulos. De igual manera, también es una forma que tengo de celebrar que este proyecto haya llegado a las 10 entregas (y las que faltan.)

Espero que la historia, que a mi a ver, apenas está empezando, siga siendo de su agrado. Yo seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo. Una vez más, gracias a todos los que han apoyado la historia de alguna manera u otra, ya sean reviews, agregando la historia a sus listas o incluso con sólo aumentar el contador de visitas (con el que estoy bastante satisfecho), todos ustedes son mi motivación que me alienta a dar lo mejor. Ya terminé de subir las versiones reeditadas de los caps (idénticas a FFnet) a mi blog y esta semana les tendré a mitad de semana una especie de 'spin off' de la historia que hice con algo que me sobraba de la misma, esto sin reemplazar el capi semanal que subo siempre los fines de semana. Ok, ya no los sigo aburriendo y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

**_Revelar el arte y ocultar al artista es la finalidad del arte._**

_Oscar Wilde._


	11. Capítulo Especial

**Notas del Autor: **Antes que nada:

_Logro desbloqueado: Fanfiction de la categoría 'Nisekoi' más extenso. _Ok, sé que eso es una pequeñez, pero para mí significa lo mucho que he estado trabajando en el proyecto desde que lo inicié.

Tal y como les había dicho, para celebrar un poco los más de 10 capítulos de la historia he decidido compartir este pequeño 'spin off' de la misma. En sí, este capítulo no tiene mucho peso sobre la historia principal, y podría considerarse una simple curiosidad. Aunque puede que termine revelando algunos datos que pueden ser algo interesantes o que ayuden a entender mejor algunas cosas relacionadas con el argumento. Sin embargo, no deja de ser algo que sobra, por lo que, en lugar de reemplazar el capítulo semanal, pongo este pequeño extra a mitad de la semana para que el fin de semana, como siempre, se suba el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo especial.

—Pero papá —balbuceaba con decepción la pequeña Chitoge mientras miraba las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Palermo a través de la ventanilla de la limusina—, te dije que no quería ir.

—Lo siento, Chitoge —le contestaba Adelt mientras verificaba que su corbata estuviese bien puesta—, pero, ya que venimos hasta acá de improviso, no pude conseguir a nadie de confianza que cuidara de ti. Además, vamos, que es una fiesta. Estoy seguro que te divertirás.

—Eso no es cierto… —hacía un puchero que ella misma podía ver reflejado en el cristal de la portezuela.

A sus doce años, Chitoge odiaba mucho el tener que asistir a aquel tipo de reuniones. Para su criterio, ni siquiera se les debería considerar fiestas a ese tipo de eventos tan aburridos, a los que esporádicamente era arrastrada por sus padres. La música clásica estaba bien, pero no para lo que se supone que debía ser una fiesta; la gente que siempre asistía con traje o vestidos pomposos tampoco le resultaban muy divertida que digamos. "Preferiría haberme quedado en el hotel a ver una película" pensaba mientras miraba las pintorescas avenidas de aquella bella ciudad, de la que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recorrer y apreciar adecuadamente.

—Yo sé que me voy a aburrir un montón ahí. Papá, ¿por qué tenemos que ir?

—Pues verás… —Adelt se puso un poco nervioso, o más bien asustado—, la persona que organiza el evento es un contacto muy importante tanto para tu madre como para mí, y ya que ella está demasiado ocupada para asistir, me dijo que dónde se me ocurriera faltar algo muy malo iba a pasarme…

Un aura negra de mala fortuna se formó alrededor de él. Chitoge miró con pena a su padre mientras pensaba: "Ya veo. Pobre papá."

—Papá —le dijo haciendo un puchero—, supongo que a esa fiesta de cumpleaños la mayoría de los que irán son de Italia, ¿no?

—habrá varios como nosotros que son de otros países, pero sí, la gran mayoría seguramente son de Italia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que me voy a divertir si ni siquiera sé hablar italiano? No voy a poder hablar con muchos de ellos…

— Dime, Chitoge, ¿te gustaría que luego contratara un profesor privado para que te enseñe el idioma?

—No, gracias —susurró. "Para entonces ya será muy tarde" se lamentaba por dentro.

La limusina llegó hasta la colina de Baida, ubicada en los suburbios de la zona oeste de aquella gran urbe, en contraposición al puerto. De ahí tomó rumbo por una carretera hacia el suroeste y se adentró hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la residencia donde se estaba celebrando aquella gran fiesta. La mansión era enorme, tenía a sus espaldas las montañas y al frente una preciosa vista panorámica de la ciudad de Palermo gracias a la favorecida latitud de la colina. "¿Es una mansión, un palacio, o un castillo?" Se preguntaba Chitoge al verla, confundida por esa fachada tan del estilo barroco, las resaltantes torres de las esquinas, que se erigían casi el doble de alto que el resto del complejo, y los amplios balcones ubicados en la parte más alta de estos. Tanto ella como su padre fueron bien recibidos por los porteros. Todo el lugar por dentro estaba iluminado por candelabros artificiales que le daban una gama muy cálida y elegante a las habitaciones. En el salón central era donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración. Una gran cantidad de personas se arremolinaban, conversando unas con otras, creando un bullicio que hacían que la pequeña Chitoge, de sólo oírlo, frunciera el seño de malestar. Había también una banda sinfónica tocando música clásica en vivo a un costado del salón. El bello ambiente de los violines, el piano, las flautas, los violonchelos y demás instrumentos llenaban el ambiente de solemnidad y elegancia.

"Lo sabía, todos están hablando en italiano" pensó con pesadez la rubia. Para hacer más fastidiosa la situación, no había visto un solo niño de su edad en todo el lugar desde que había entrado, tal y como se lo temía. Y es que todas las fiestas a las que sus padres la llevaban ataviada con ropa tan formal eran iguales: un montón de adultos y viejos cotilleando entre ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su padre terminara enfrascándose en una conversación con varios de estos, al punto de descuidarla, detalle que enfureció aún más a Chitoge.

—Papá, iré por algo para beber.

—De acuerdo, no te tardes.

Se hizo paso entre toda la muchedumbre. Muchos de ellos, al verla comenzaban a cuchichear en el idioma que tanto le frustraba a Chitoge no poder entender:

"Oye, ya viste a esa niña. Es bellísima."

"¿De dónde es?"

"Me parece que es la hija de Kirisaki."

—Oye, jovencita —una señora se acercó a ella—. ¡Qué mona eres! ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Pero para desgracia de ambas, Chitoge no podía entender el italiano en lo absoluto. "Perdón, pero no se hablar en ese idioma" le contestó en inglés con mucha pena.

—Vaya, no sabes hablar más que en inglés —suspiró un poco decepcionada aquella mujer. Chitoge le hizo una leve reverencia como disculpa y se alejó.

"Por eso le dije a papá que no quería venir…" refunfuñó en sus adentros.

Finalmente llegó a la barra de aperitivos y se acercó donde el ponche para servirse un poco. Mientras lo hacía, divisó una figura a lo lejos que le llamó mucho la atención.

Era una jovencita, de cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y cuyo fleco casi le tapaba hasta los ojos, de tez muy pálida, rostro largo y facciones muy pequeñas con excepción de las cuencas de los ojos y sus pestañas, que eran enormes. No parecía ser de nacionalidad italiana como el resto de caras que Chitoge había visto desde que se había bajado del avión. Yacía respaldada en la pared cercana a la salida del recinto, lejos de la muchedumbre, cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión algo irritada e impaciente. En lugar de llevar vestido de gala como todas las mujeres presentes, iba con un traje negro que la hacía ver como salida de un funeral. Daba la sensación de que no quería estar en ese lugar pero permanecía en él por mero compromiso, al igual que ella. Por su apariencia, Chitoge podía decir con seguridad que ella debía de ser la persona más joven que había en el lugar sin contarse a ella misma. Con la esperanza de que ella, quizá, estuviera pasando por su misma situación de aislamiento, se acercó a saludarla:

— ¡Hola! ¿Sabes hablar en inglés?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y le miró sin inmutar su gesto frío.

—_ Lasciami in pace, cagna._

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste…?

Le dio la espalda a la rubia y se retiró fuera del salón.

"Maldición, ella tampoco sabe hablar inglés" pensó con desilusión y unos ridículos ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos de manera exagerada.

Resignada a su suerte, Chitoge intentó buscar a su padre para, al menos, estar con él en lo que finalizaba aquel martirio. Se hizo paso entre todos los presentes, quienes no dejaban de cotillear y reír ante posibles chistes e ironías que se contaban unos a otros.

Adelt ya no se encontraba en el sitio dónde ella recordaba haberse separado de él. Continuó deambulando entre el enorme salón para buscarlo. De repente divisó una mesa donde unos cinco o seis jovencitos, cuyas edades calculó que oscilaban entre los 10 y los 15 años, estaban sentados celebrando y platicando alegremente. ¡Por fin había encontrado chicos de su edad con los cuales convivir! Se acercó para saludarles pero, para su desgracia, ninguno de ellos podía entender sus palabras. Todos eran italianos y sus edades muy cortas aún como para exigirles que hablasen con soltura un segundo idioma. A pesar del enorme impedimento que significaba no hablar la misma lengua, Chitoge intentó incorporarse al grupo tratando de comunicarse con gestos, pero al cabo de unos momentos la situación se tornó demasiado incómoda para ella. Sentía como si ellos se estuviesen burlando de ella aprovechando que no podía entenderles.

"Y esa rubia tan boba ¿de dónde salió?" decía una de las dos chicas del grupo a sabiendas que Chitoge no podía descifrar sus palabras. El resto del grupo se rió y fue ahí donde ella no necesitó ser muy avispada para leer tan hostil ambiente. Por lo que se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Tal experiencia la había dejado muy molesta. Quería llorar de rabia pero se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas. Caminó cuan lejos pudo de aquel rincón, hasta llegar al otro extremo del recinto, donde había, en la parte central, un extenso balcón exterior, que se expandía hacia todo lo largo del salón, conectado a este por una gran cantidad de enormes puerta ventanas de madera y cristal, y que asomaba hacia el basto jardín trasero de la residencia. Desde dentro del recinto, notó que había dos personas afuera, conversando. Era ni más ni menos que aquella misma chica de cabello rojo que había conocido hacía unos momentos, junto con otro joven de su misma edad que iba ataviado con un smoking blanco. Ver de nuevo a esa antipática e insoportable chica no le causó ni la menor de las gracias. "Otra vez esa…" Una vena se le marcó en la cien de la rabia y apretó los dientes. De repente vio a dicha joven hacerle una reverencia a su interlocutor para luego disponerse a entrar de nueva cuenta al salón. Chitoge pensó en escabullirse de ahí para pasar desapercibida, pero era demasiado tarde, por lo que permaneció ahí, parada, tratando de fingir indiferencia, mientras aquella pelirroja pasaba justo a un costado suyo. Pudo sentir como su fría mirada se clavaba en ella por unos instantes, detalle que la hizo enrabietarse aún más. "Si no estuviéramos en una fiesta formal, ajustaría cuentas con esa insufrible…" pensó.

Cuando Chitoge volvió a prestarle atención a su alrededor, cayó en cuenta que aquel otro muchacho, desde el balcón, se le había quedado viendo con atención. Sus ojos se cruzaron desde la lejanía, a través de una de las tantas puerta ventanas abiertas que conectaban al balcón con el salón. Entonces el joven comenzó a caminar hacia adentro, en dirección a ella.

"¡Oh, no! Viene para acá." Recordando la terrible experiencia con los otros niños, Chitoge pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse y no entablar contacto con ese otro chico, pues temía que el resultado habría de ser el mismo. Se dio la media vuelta para alejarse, pero a los apenas cuatro o cinco pasos dados, sintió su muñeca siendo sujetada por una mano.

Giró la cabeza para corroborarlo: era aquel mismo jovencito el que la estaba deteniendo.

—Suéltame, por favor —le rogó—. Aunque quisieras no me vas a poder entender…

—Espera, tú solo sabes hablar en inglés, ¿verdad?

Chitoge se sorprendió de escucharle hablar su misma lengua.

— ¿Sabes hablar inglés?

—Sí —contestó el adolescente luego de soltarle—. Desde pequeño he estudiado varias leguas. Actualmente domino el español y el inglés aparte de mi legua natal, y estoy estudiando otros cinco idiomas más: Francés, Portugués, alemán, eslovaco y sueco. Aunque me llevará un tiempo dominarlos.

Chitoge se quedó impresionada y, a la vez, muy contenta. ¡Tan joven y ese chico ya dominaba tantas lenguas!

— Vaya, ¡debes ser muy inteligente! —Exclamó con entusiasmo—. Yo sólo se hablar en inglés y japonés básico.

— ¿Japonés? Ese idioma... me dijeron que ese idioma es uno de los más complicados de todo el mundo. Tú sí que debes ser inteligente.

Chitoge rió. El alabo le había gustado bastante viniendo de alguien como él.

—Y dime—continuó el chaval de castaños cabellos—, ¿se puede saber que haces tan sola en la fiesta?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Desde que llegué no me la he pasado muy bien que digamos. Perdí de vista a mi padre y me puse a buscarlo. Sólo unos cuantos adultos saben hablar inglés pero todos ellos solo se la pasan hablando en italiano con los demás. No tengo a nadie con quién pasarla debido a eso. ¡Esta fiesta es tan aburrida!

—Ya veo. Pues yo también comenzaba a sentirme igual; por eso salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Esta fiesta, como dices, es horrible —un toque de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro mientras pronunciaba aquella última línea.

—Vaya que lo es.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Maximiliano Benedetti. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

— ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Chitoge, Chitoge Kirisaki —contestó a la par que tendía su mano para saludarlo formalmente—. Mucho gusto.

El placer es mío. —Tomó su mano y la acercó a él tanto como pudo para después inclinarse y besar su dorso con formalidad.

Chitoge, quién solo se había esperado un simple apretón de manos, se quedó extrañadísima de tal actitud y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Maximiliano al notarlo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por cierto: ¿Tú y Karen ya se conocieron?

— ¿Karen?

—Sí. La persona que estaba conmigo hace unos instantes. Por la forma en que se miraron la una a la otra pensé que ya se habían conocido.

— Oh, no —silabó—. Me la topé unos momentos atrás, y quise saludarla, pero como no sé hablar italiano, no pude platicar con ella…

— ¿De qué hablas? Karen también puede hablar inglés con soltura.

— ¿Cómo? —Exclamó Chitoge, mientras que por dentro estaba a punto de estallar de cólera. "Esa perra… ¡Me tomó el pelo!"

—Te pido disculpas por ella si por alguna razón te llegaste a sentir amedrentada por su actitud. A ella no le gusta tener que relacionarse con personas a las que no conoce bien, pero ella es, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, una buena persona.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Chitoge arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. Lo sé porque ella ha estado a mi lado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

La rubia no entendió muy bien a qué se refería aquel muchacho con tal sentencia.

—Por cierto—continuó el muchacho de cabello castaño—, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu padre?

—No, no es necesario.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte. En tu condición no puedes preguntarles a los demás si lo han visto.

Chitoge se sintió un poco conmovida. Él debía de ser la primera persona que conocía en todo el lugar, no, en el país entero que se portaba amable con ella. Asintió con la cabeza. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del salón.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es tu padre? —Le preguntó a la jovencita. Ella pasó a describírselo—. Ya veo. ¿Y a qué se dedica?

Chitoge bajó la mirada y se puso nerviosa. —Preferiría no tener que hablar de eso —respondió.

—Está bien. Si él fue invitado por mi abuelo, puedo hacerme a una idea…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada. Olvídalo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste aquí también por tus padres?

—No. —Suspiró—. Mi madre murió cuando era un bebé. Y mi padre también falleció hace un par de años.

Chitoge sintió pena al escucharle. Ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia el piso. Maximiliano podía notarlo y se irritó. A él no le gustaba que los demás sintiesen compasión o lástima por él.

—Entonces, ¿con quién viniste hasta acá? —Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

—Con nadie. Yo vivo aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Chitoge se asombró.

Mientras andaban por los alrededores del recinto algunos de los presentes comenzaron a fijarse en ellos.

'¿De dónde salió esa niña que acompaña al nieto de Maurizio?' le preguntó una mujer a su esposo. Ambos les observaban desde su mesa. 'Me parece que es la hija de los Kirisaki' le contestó. 'Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría…'

—Oye —continuó la pequeña Chitoge—, por cierto, Maximi… Maxilimi… Maximirialo… ¡Ay! ¿Cómo era?

Maximiliano rió con discreción, tapando con cuidado su boca con la mano, al ver la expresión de frustración y vergüenza en la encantadora niña.

—Es un nombre muy ridículo y largo, ¿no es así?

— ¡No, para nada! Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a pronunciar palabras de ese tipo.

—Si así lo prefieres, puedes llamarme solamente 'Max'. Eso suena más 'inglés', ¿A que sí?

—B-bueno… Entonces… Max, ¿Con quién vives entonces?

—Con mi abuelo. Él es el dueño de esta mansión.

— ¿Tu abuelito?

"Ya veo. Entonces es su abuelito el que cumple años" concluyó Chitoge.

—Sí. De hecho, prácticamente todos los invitados son parientes o conocidos de él. Tu padre no debe ser la excepción. Por ejemplo —señaló a la barra de aperitivos—, ¿ves a esos que están conversando allá?

Chitoge observó a esos tres hombres maduros con copa en mano. Uno de ellos llevaba un habano y el del centro no dejaba de parlotear mientras el tercero parecía estar hastiado de tener que escucharlo pero igual pretendía reírse de sus chistes.

—Ellos son mis tíos —acotó el castaño—. Los hermanos menores de mi difunto padre.

—Se parecen un montón —exclamó extrañada la joven Chitoge.

—Es porque son trillizos.

"ooooohhhh!" exclamó maravillada la joven rubia mientras les veía con asombro. Era la primera vez que veía unos trillizos de verdad en persona.

—Chitoge —el jovencito miró con seriedad a su acompañante—. ¿Vienes conmigo afuera?

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque ya me fastidié de este salón. No soporto estar rodeado de toda esta gente.

Chitoge guardó silencio; no podía entender tal actitud tan huraña en su acompañante pues, hasta ese momento,no le había parecido que aquel niño fuese del tipo de gente que detestase estar rodeado de los demás; al menos esa no fue la primera impresión que le había dado con su amabilidad hacia ella, que no era más que una extraña para él.

—Ya buscaremos a tu padre. ¿Vienes o no?

—Pues…

No es como si Chitoge tuviese más ganas que él de permanecer en el salón, pues hasta hace unos momentos ella tampoco veía la hora de que todo ese martirio terminara. Así que, a final de cuentas, accedió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron del recinto, Chitoge notó que por afuera de éste se encontraba una vez más aquella desagradable pelirroja, recargada en la pared y cruzada de brazos, con su misma cara inexpresiva que tanto le había comenzado a irritar. Intentó no prestarle atención, pero cuando ella y su acompañante le llevaban de unos nueve a diez metros de distancia, volteó por mera curiosidad hacia atrás y notó que ella había comenzado a seguirlos.

— ¿Por qué nos persigue? ¿Nos está acosando o qué? —Le preguntó a Max, con enojo y preocupación, al corroborar que ella no había dejado de estar detrás de ellos sin importar cuanto habían caminado por los corredores de la residencia.

—No te asustes, ese es su trabajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella ha estado conmigo desde que era pequeño. Tiene la obligación de seguirme a todas partes y no perderme de vista. Incluso si no puede entrar en la misma habitación que yo, me espera por fuera. En casos como estos ella me acompañaría de cerca pero quizá pensó que al venir contigo sería mejor observarme desde lejos para darnos un poco de privacidad.

"¿Privacidad? ¡A eso no se le puede llamar privacidad!" Para Chitoge esto era la cosa más rara y sin sentido alguno que había oído. Lo peor de todo es que, aún de espaldas, podía sentir como aquella extraña muchacha le clavaba sus fríos y punzantes ojos verdes.

Tras haber bajado varias escaleras y recorrido pasillos que a la pequeña rubia le parecieron laberínticos, por fin llegaron al jardín trasero de la mansión. A Chitoge le brillaron los ojos de la impresión. Era tan enorme, como ninguno que hubiese visto antes —y eso que el de su hogar no era para nada despreciable—. Más enorme que la mansión misma, quizás una hectárea o dos de terreno. Había cuatro laberintos de arbustos en cada esquina y una enorme fuente con la estatua de un querubín de mármol en el centro. El par de jovencitos caminaron por el extenso paraje mientras Karen se quedó quieta desde cerca de la entrada al edificio, vigilándoles desde la lejanía. Max comenzaba a contarle a la rubia detalles sobre quienes eran algunos de los invitados más distinguidos del evento y Chitoge le relataba su pasada experiencia con el grupo de niños con los que se había topado. Él le platicó que ya les conocía, igual que a sus padres; le reveló sus nombres y le confesó que tampoco se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Le platicó algunos secretos vergonzosos suyos para que pudiera utilizarlos en su contra en una ocasión futura y ambos rieron. Se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fuente central; el sonido del borboteo del agua que fluía era tan relajante, que la misma Chitoge cerraba los ojos para agudizar su sentido del oído y deleitarse con la melodía de las gotas estrellándose en el agua. La mayor parte de la iluminación no venía de las estacas con lámpara incrustadas en el césped sino de la luna y las estrellas del completamente despejado cielo. Cuando Chitoge tomó total consciencia de toda la belleza que le rodeaba reconoció que aquel jovencito no se había equivocado en su decisión de alejarse del bullicio. El tiempo se les fue conversando toda clase de cosas. Chitoge reía, se asombraba y acotaba con sus propias experiencias con entusiasmo. Sin darse cuenta, la profecía de su padre de que ella se divertiría en aquel evento se había vuelto realidad. Una hora o más fue lo que quizás duraron en aquel trance, pero ¿a quién de los dos le importaba el tiempo? A ninguno.

—Tu abuelo debe ser alguien muy importante —le sentenció la joven Chitoge, ya entrada en suficiente confianza—. Digo, para que tantas personas hayan asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños y viva en una mansión tan grande y bonita.

—En efecto —acotó el castaño—, él es un hombre muy influyente y poderoso. Pero ésta no es su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿De verdad? Es que como me dijiste que prácticamente todos los invitados eran conocidos suyos… ¿Pero entonces de quién es la fiesta?

—Mía.

A Chitoge se le cayó la mandíbula y sus ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas de la impresión.

— C-¿cómo? ¿Tú eres el que cumple años?

—Sí, hoy cumplo 14.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Y por qué te saliste si esta es tu fiesta?

—Porque no quería que fueras condescendiente conmigo por algo tan trivial. Y sobre lo segundo: ya te lo dije, no soporto estar rodeado de esas personas. A ellos en realidad yo no les caigo bien. Sólo vinieron porque querían quedar bien con mi abuelo. En el fondo sé que muchos de ellos me detestan.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Chitoge, un poco apenada por él—. No lo entiendo.

—Es una historia un poco complicada… Pero, en resumidas cuentas, es porque soy el heredero de mi abuelo y hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo con esto.

Chitoge, al ver la expresión que acababa de hacer su nuevo amigo, bajó la mirada.

Hubo unos segundos de total silencio entre los dos.

—Chitoge —le dijo Maximiliano poniéndose de pie y caminando unos pasos hacia la fuente.

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando sea mayor —lla miró directamente a los ojos—, voy a estar a cargo de una gran empresa y seré muy importante. Será una responsabilidad muy enorme y es por eso que tengo que prepararme lo mejor que pueda. Estoy casi completamente convencido que no voy a poder hacerlo yo solo. Voy a necesitar que alguien me ayude. Oye, sabes, eres una persona muy inteligente. Tú podrías ayudarme a lograrlo.

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló a si misma con incredulidad.

—Sí. Si te casas conmigo tú pasarías a ser también la dueña de todo esto y me tendrías que ayudar a dirigirlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¡Qué disparates estás diciendo!

Chitoge ahora sí que se había molestado. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como el interior de una sandía, y ganas de abofetear a su interlocutor no le faltaron.

— Hablo muy en serio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya te lo dije, me he estado preparando todo este tiempo para asumir el mando de mi familia y dar la talla. Y una de mis mayores preocupaciones es tener a una buena esposa que esté a mi altura y me ayude. Tú pareces cumplir con los requisitos porque eres inteligente, muy inteligente, como yo.

La atmósfera se enrareció. A la rubia de ojos azules jamás se le había pasado en la cabeza que su primera propuesta de matrimonio en la vida sería a esa edad, y mucho menos de la mano de alguien que acababa de conocer. Aunque, ¿realmente habría por qué tomarse en serio todo esto? Era absurdo por dónde se le intentase ver. Pero, aún así, no había un solo indicio en la actitud de aquel jovencito del que se pudiese aferrar para tomar esto como un juego, un chiste o una tontería. Él iba muy en serio y se le veía en la mirada. Chitoge se amedrentó y rápidamente buscó una excusa para zafarse de tan tremendo aprieto.

—Pero no puedes decirle eso así nada más a alguien —contestó algo nerviosa, desviando la mirada—. Nosotros sólo somos niños aún. Y por lo visto deben faltarte aún años para poder heredar todo esto porque primero debes ser un adulto.

Max solamente esperaba un rotundo no por respuesta. Pero el que Chitoge se hubiese intentado justificar con tales motivos le había tomado por sorpresa. No obstante, pensó que esto podía ser interpretado como una buena señal de que ella había cedido uno o dos pasos sin haberse dado cuenta. Por lo que decidió aprovechar:

—Entonces… una vez que me haya convertido en adulto, ¿puedo volver a preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa?

—Bueno, si en ese entonces no has conseguido un mejor partido que yo y por algún motivo yo tampoco me he casado, supongo que nada te podrá impedir que vuelvas a preguntármelo. Pero eso no garantiza para nada que mi respuesta vaya a cambiar —sentenció Chitoge, creyendo que seguir el juego era la mejor manera de terminarlo y sepultarlo de una vez.

—Por mí está bien. Cuando llegue ese momento haré lo que tenga que hacer para que me aceptes.

Continuaron conversando por unos instantes más junto a aquella fuente. En todo momento fueron divisados desde la lejanía por aquella jovencita de semblante estoico, cuyo gesto denotaba la frustración de no poder escuchar ni un ápice de su conversación.

Pero ella ya no era la única que les observaba a estas alturas. En el balcón del salón principal había dos hombres, quienes originalmente habían salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, conversando a la par que les veían atentos.

—Parece ser que ya se llevan bien —le comentó Adelt al anciano que le acompañaba, de esa forma tan relajada que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Je, no sería mala idea tomarles una foto, ¿no lo crees? Por cierto, ¿No crees que tu hija se parece mucho a Hana?

—Sí. Es igual de hermosa que ella.

—Es una pena que tu esposa no haya podido asistir.

—Ya sabes como es ella. Siempre ocupada.

Cuando Max y Chitoge entraron en consciencia sobre cuánto tiempo ya había transcurrido, se apresuraron a regresar al salón para buscar al padre de la rubia. Cuando lo encontraron se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que se encontraba conversando alegremente junto al abuelo de Maximiliano, cual viejos camaradas, sentados en una de ls mesas y con una botella de vino que ya llevaba más de la mitad consumida. Este último al apreciar lo tan amigos que se habían vuelto los dos, les ofreció tomarles una foto como recuerdo de aquel día, a lo que ellos accedieron con mucho gusto. Adelt preparó la cámara mientras el anciano se posicionaba para acompañar a los niños. Cuando su padre dio la señal, Chitoge sonrió, mientras que Maximiliano continuó con su mismo semblante melancólico.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Como podrán percatarse, este capítulo especial no es otra cosa sino una versión más extensa y detallada del Flashback que se vio en el capítulo 5; aunque también se le podría considerar una especie de precuela de toda la historia en sí. Este esbozo originalmente iba a ser el capítulo '0' del fic, es decir la introducción o prólogo de la misma. Pero tras analizarlo me di cuenta que iniciar la narración de la historia con esto, aparte de que no sería lo suficientemente interesante, revelaría antes de tiempo algunos detalles que tendría más impacto si no se supiesen desde un principio. Así que consideré mejor opción usarlo como un recuerdo explicativo en un momento más pertinente. Pero entonces me di cuenta que era demasiado largo para contenerlo en un capítulo, por lo que al final sólo puse una pequeña parte del mismo en un flashback. Pero igual no quería desperdiciar mi trabajo y, con un poco de edición y agregando unas cositas, lo convertí de nuevo en un capítulo completo y decidí compartirlo como un extra. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el fin de semana con el capítulo correspondiente.

**Animetrixx.**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Notas del Autor: **Ok, primero que nada:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OJOU-SAMA!**

(Le pasa serpentinas, confetis, y silbatos a sus lectores para que celebren junto a él.)

Cómo me gustaría tener uno de esos pasteles ;_; Bueno, en fin, este capítulo, aparte de subirlo en este día para celebrar el cumpleaños de Chitoge, también es para celebrar que el proyecto ya ha cumplido dos meses desde que lo comencé a publicar en FFnet. Estoy tan contento de la aceptación que ha tenido hasta el momento pese a que Nisekoi es, en lo que respecta a fanfictions, un fandom muy modesto en volumen. Pero eso poco a poco irá cambiando conforme nosotros sigamos llenándolo de más historias n_n Bueno, sin quitarles más tiempo los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo X

—Ichijo… kun…

Onodera miró a Raku alejarse a paso veloz. Tal escena, ella podía sentir que esa escena ya la había vivido antes. Raku siempre terminaba así: corriendo a toda prisa para buscar a Chitoge. Lo había hecho en la excursión escolar cuando se había enterado de su extravío; lo había hecho cuando la obra de teatro estaba por comenzar y la necesitaban para interpretar a Julieta. Y lo estaba haciendo ahora, una vez más, corriendo para ir a buscarla, dejándole a ella atrás, con la promesa de que la traería de regreso. Kosaki al verle de espaldas, alejándose, pensó en que, quizás, aquella actitud nunca cambiaría en él. Eso la reconfortaba, pero al mismo tiempo, y sin saber por qué, la hacía sentirse un poco triste.

"Lo primero que tengo que hacer es tomar un vuelo a Italia y buscar a Chitoge" pensaba Raku en lo que corría a toda prisa en dirección a su casa. "Pero…"

Y en un instante paró en seco, se llevó las manos al rostro e hizo una exagerada y ridícula expresión de frustración e ineptitud, como si se sintiese el mayor de todos los estúpidos.

"¡No tengo ni la menor idea de en qué lugar de Italia se encuentra!"

Entró en pánico. Comenzó a correr en círculos como un perro asustado. Luego de unos instantes logró controlarse y comenzó a pensar las cosas con más calma.

"Debo encontrar la manera de averiguar en dónde se encuentra Chitoge en estos momentos. Quizás, si le pregunto a mi viejo si él sabe algo… ¡No puedo! Si le digo a mi viejo que tengo planeado viajar a Italia por Chitoge, no sé si me lo irá a permitir luego de todo lo que él me dijo. Además…"

"_Una vez que mis muchachos se enteren que has sido abandonado tan cruelmente por tu novia para casarse con otro hombre, ¿tienes una idea de lo que llegarían a ser capaces?" _Ese fue el recuerdo de la advertencia de su padre.

"_Si aún así lograses llegar hasta ella para cuestionarle sobre su decisión hasta saciarte, y descubres que en verdad quiere esto, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a obligarla a que regrese contigo? ¿Comprometerás a los tuyos a ganarse un temible enemigo sólo por tu terquedad e inmadurez? ¿Vas a provocar una guerra sólo porque te niegas a aceptar que te han abandonado por otro hombre?" _Y estas las palabras de Paula advirtiéndole y recordándole lo delicada que era la situación.

"Mi viejo y Paula... Tienen razón. No puedo comprometer a mi familia en esto. Si les pido que me ayuden ellos estarán dispuestos a pelear por mí. Si eso ocurre, esto sería tomado como una declaración de guerra. Al final serán mi padre y sus hombres quienes tendrán que responder al agravio. No quiero que esto se convierta en una masacre. Lo mejor será que viaje de incógnito y por mi propia cuenta, para que nadie más se entere. El único problema es que no tengo la menor idea de a dónde se llevaron a Chitoge. Eso y que tendría que costear por mí mismo un boleto de ida y vuelta a Italia, la estadía y muchos otros gastos… En otra situación podría pedirle dinero a mi viejo pero no debo permitir que se entere de lo que tengo planeado hacer. ¿A quién le podré pedir ayuda?"

Y de repente, la iluminación llegó de golpe a su mente.

"¡Ya sé quién me puede ayudar!"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Sentada junto a una mesita baja en el centro de su habitación, estaba la Don de la organización internacional _Char Siu_: Yui Kanakura, escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de Raku respecto a su problema y la decisión que había tomado. Ella podía notar lo desesperado e impasible que su amigo de la infancia, quien se crió junto a ella como su única familia, estaba, tanto por sus palabras como por sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal. Sentía mucha pena por él, sin embargo…

—Lo siento —le dijo en cuanto él terminó de contarle su petición—, pero no puedo ayudarte de la forma que quieres, Raku-chan.

— ¿Cómo? —Se sorprendió sobremanera—. ¡Pero Yui-nee, tú eres la única que me puede ayudar!

—Lo lamento —cerró los ojos y cabeceó de pena—, pero no estoy en posición para intervenir a tu favor.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Azotó las manos en la mesa, se le veía bastante impasible.

—Por dos razones:

"La primera: La familia Benedetti y el Char Siu han estado en buenos términos desde mucho antes de que yo asumiera el liderato. De igual manera, tenemos también una buena relación diplomática con el Beehive. Y en estos momentos ambas organizaciones han pactado una asociación. Tal y como es tu caso, Raku-chan, que no quieres comprometer a los tuyos a un conflicto porque sabes que si los Beehive y tu clan terminan enemistados será imposible traer de vuelta a Chitoge-chan; yo, como la Don del Char Siu, no debo tomar decisiones que perjudiquen a los míos de manera innecesaria. Este asunto es algo que sólo le concierne a esas dos bandas, y a ti.

Raku frunció el seño y rechinaba los dientes. Le temblaban las manos de la frustración.

—Y la segunda —añadió Yui—, y la razón más importante por la que no me voy a meter en esto: No voy a irrespetar la decisión de Chitoge-chan.

— ¿Qué? —Raku se ofuscó—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Si intervengo en este conflicto, podría provocar que todos los esfuerzos de Chitoge-chan hayan sido en vano. No soy tan insensible como para hacer algo como eso. Si ella tomó tan difícil decisión, no voy a ser yo quien lo eche todo a perder.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, nee-san? ¿No me digas que tú sabes el por qué ella hizo esto? ¡Si es así dímelo!

Yui acercó su rostro al de su pequeño hermano; lo miró con detenimiento.

—Raku-chan, ¿no me digas que aún no eres capaz de entender el porqué Chitoge-chan accedió a casarse con ese niño imprudente de Maximiliano-kun?

—Si lo supiera —refunfuñó—, ¡no estaría muriéndome de ganas de que ella me lo dijese! Todo lo que puedo entender en estos momentos es que es imposible que ella lo esté haciendo por su propio deseo. Algo tuvieron que haberle hecho para que…

Yui le silenció posando con suavidad su dedo sobre sus labios.

—Veo que aún te falta mucho por entender sobre cómo son las cosas en _nuestro mundo,_ Raku-chan —musitó—. Pero tienes razón. Lo mejor en este caso es que sea ella quien te lo explique.

—Y es justamente por eso que tengo que encontrarla —rezongó—. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Y yo que esperaba que al menos tú me pudieses ayudar…

—No me malentiendas. —Yui le acarició el rostro para consolarle al ver lo molesto que se había puesto—. Dije que no podía ayudarte del modo en que tú quieres. Pero…

Se levantó de la mesa baja y fue hacia el armario de su habitación. Buscó en su bolso hasta sacar de éste un elegante sobre y se lo entregó a Raku.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo, Raku-chan.

El morocho sacó del sobre una tarjeta de color dorado con elegantes relieves y sellada con un bello lazo de color plateado. En el título decía:

"_Il nostro matrimonio."_

Raku no entendía lo que decía, así que abrió la tarjeta.

"_Abbiamo l'immenso piacere di annunciare il nostro matrimonio che avrà luogo il X aprile 20XX e siamo felici di invitarvi a festeggiare con noi…"_

—No entiendo nada —dijo un Raku cada vez más confundido—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Hace un par de días mis muchachos me la enviaron desde China. Es la invitación a la boda de Maximiliano-kun y Chitoge-chan.

— ¿CÓMO?

A Raku le comenzaron a sudar las manos y su rostro se puso tan rojo como el de un tomate. El sólo imaginar que Chitoge estaba a punto de contrarer nupcias con un hombre le hacía sentir una especie de incomodidad en el pecho, que ni él mismo se explicaba el porqué.

— ¿No te lo acabo de decir? Mi clan y la familia de Maximiliano-kun han estado en buenos términos desde hace años. Seguramente por eso es que, por cortesía, me han invitado. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no he declinado de manera formal mi asistencia aún —dijo la bella joven de manera trivial, con una sonrisa—. Por la dirección que viene impresa puedo ver que la boda se llevará acabo en la ciudad de Palermo, dentro de una semana. ¿No es esto lo que tanto querías saber, Raku-chan?

—Es verdad —Raku se incorporó de la emoción. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de optimismo—. ¡Esto confirma que ellos no se han casado todavía! Y, además, ahora por fin sé dónde encontrarlos. Tengo una semana, me queda una semana para hablar con Chitoge y…

—Espera, Raku-chan —le interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?

—Ya te lo dije. Voy a hablar personalmente con Chitoge y la convenceré de que cancele esta boda.

— ¿Y cómo piensas acercarte a ella en primer lugar?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio crees que van a permitirte acercarte a ella así nada más, Raku-chan?

Raku quedó sin habla.

—En estos momentos —continúo Yui—, ella es la prometida del Sottocapo de una mafia, por lo que Chitoge-chan debe estar rodeada todo el tiempo de hombres que la protejen de cualquier atentado. ¿Crees que ellos van a permitir que su ex novio se acerque a conversar con ella? Es muy peligroso que vayas solo hasta allá. Y, además, necesitas un plan, una estrategia si quieres acercarte a Chitoge-chan. Vas a necesitar una escolta que cuide de ti en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control, Raku-chan. Lo ideal sería que te llevases a unos cuantos de tus muchachos, pero tú mismo sabes que no es conveniente que ellos se entrometan, no si quieres tener una oportunidad de traer a Chitoge-chan de vuelta. Mientras que Chitoge-chan haya declarado que esto es lo que ella quiere, cualquier otra facción que intente interferir en esta boda, será considerado su acto como una hostilidad mayor tanto para la mafia como a los propios Beehive.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer, Yui-nee? —Le preguntó algo desesperanzado.

—Como veo las cosas, este asunto sólo le concierne a la familia Benedetti, al Beehive, y a ti, Raku-chan. Cualquier otro que intente intervenir en esto sólo provocará que los conflictos se agravien. Es por eso que creo que conozco a la persona más indicada para ayudarte —aseguró guiñandole un ojo.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Raku se escuchaba muy ansioso.

—Pienso que para ti, Raku-chan, el mayor dilema al que te enfrentas es que en el fondo no quieres que gente ajena a este problema se involucre, porque no quieres que ellos tengan que cargar con las consecuencias si algo llegase a salir mal. Pero, si hay una persona que, al igual que tú, tiene sus propios motivos para estar en desacuerdo con el matrimonio de Chitoge-chan, y esa misma persona está buscando la manera de evitarlo por sus propios medios, pedirle ayuda no supondría perjudicarlo en nada, porque desde el vamos él ya está subido al mismo tren que tú. Justamente sé de alguien que, al igual que tú, Raku-chan, no debe estar para nada conforme con esta boda. De hecho yo diría que debe estar muy molesto. Estoy segura que en estos momentos debe estar fraguando la manera de evitarla. No estaría de más que le hicieras una visita…

Cuando Raku escuchó de la boca de Yui sobre el paradero de aquella persona, se quedó sin aliento. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Entonces, ¿él aún se encuentra en esta ciudad…? —clamó impactado.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

En una solitaria y silenciosa habitación de un hospital privado yacía, recostado en su cama, un convaleciente y abatido hombre. Las heridas de su cuerpo aún le dolían bastante, pero no se comparaba con lo dolido que tenía su orgullo, su dignidad. Cuando se había despertado del coma, hace apenas unos pocos días, las noticias de las que se enteró no pudieron haberle caído peor. Se sentía a sí mismo un fracasado, un completo incompetente. Su rabia hacia él mismo era descomunal; era como si hace apenas unas semanas se hubiese llevado la más grande de todas las humillaciones de su vida, una humillación tan grande que cargaría en sus memorias por siempre, hasta el día de su muerte. Pero lo que más le frustraba era el reprocharse a sí mismo el no haber podido estar presente durante aquellos fatídicos acontecimientos. Su misión, por consiguiente, había sido un rotundo fracaso. Juraba y perjuraba que les haría pagar por aquella afrenta, pero lo cierto era que, en su condición actual, ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse por si solo de esa dura e insípida cama. Su brazo estaba hecho añicos hasta los dedos de la mano. Su cabeza, vendada de cabo a rabo, le dolía bastante de las múltiples contusiones que se había llevado.

En un momento dado, el asolador silencio que envolvía a aquella persona fue roto por los estruendosos pasos de una persona que corría a toda prisa por el pasillo, escuchándose acercar a su recinto. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Entonces era verdad! —Exclamó Raku ichijo al ver con sus propios ojos el mal estado en que aún se encontraba Claude.

—Mocoso —vociferó el albino con una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia y confusión—, ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Yui Nee-san me lo contó todo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—El mismo día que ese sujeto se apareció en la escuela, tú y tus hombres estuvieron vigilando a Chitoge desde la distancia. Pero fuiste sorprendido por uno de sus hombres y te dejó en ese estado. Fue Yui quien me dijo que te encontrabas en este hospital.

Claude abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la Don del Char Siu.

— ¿Y a qué has venido? —Gruñó con sorna—. ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte?

— ¡No! —Gritó agitando la cabeza—. Por favor, ¡escúchame! Supongo que ya debes estar enterado de lo que pasó. Yo no puedo aceptar esto. Tengo que detener esta locura a como dé lugar —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo. Tampoco soy tan egoísta para comprometer a los míos en este conflicto; no quiero que ellos tengan que cargar con las terribles consecuencias de mi capricho. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Porque yo sé… ¡Yo sé que tú tampoco vas a permitir que ese infeliz se salga con la suya! ¿Me equivoco? Por eso… por eso…

Claude no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. En un acto de total sumisión, Raku se puso de rodillas y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el piso. Si lo tanto que él sabía de cultura japonesa no le fallaba, se trataba de un _dogeza, _la máxima expresión de sometimiento posible.

— ¡Por favor, ayúdame a llegar hasta Chitoge! —Rogó Raku—. Necesito hablar con ella antes de que sea tarde. Dame los medios que necesito para poder buscarla. Yo solo no podré hacerlo a tiempo. ¡Te lo suplico!

De alguna manera, aquella súplica, lejos de conmover a Claude, le hizo sentirse sumamente ofendido. La sangre le hirvió como nunca antes en su vida.

— ¡Pero cómo te atreves a decirme estos disparates! ¡Yo sería incapaz de mover un dedo por ti, maldita basura!

— ¡YA LO SÉ!

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya lo sé —contestó Raku sin desatender su postura—. Yo sé que me detestas, que nunca has confiado en mí. Pero también sé… ¡yo sé que tú también te has dado cuenta que esto no está bien! Chitoge jamás aceptaría algo tan absurdo como un compromiso con alguien a quien apenas recordaba ni mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. Algo tuvo que haber pasado y lo tengo que averiguar. Es por eso que no puedo permitir… ¡no podemos permitir que esta boda se lleve a cabo!

—No necesitas decirme cosas tan obvias, mocoso estúpido. Ahora mismo estoy planeando la manera de vengarme de ese mal nacido y hacerlo pagar por esto. No necesito que un gusano como tú se entrometa. Yo me encargaré personalmente de esto.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO! —Gritó Raku con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la garganta se le irritó en consecuencia—. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú solo? Yui-nee me lo explicó: mientras Chitoge manifieste que esto es su deseo, nadie que pertenezca a ninguna de las dos bandas se puede oponer a la boda sin que eso se interprete como una insurrección. Si atacas frontalmente a ese sujeto, ahora que su banda ha hecho una alianza con el Beehive y ambas están apoyando la unión, tus acciones te harán ver como un traidor. ¡Te darían la espalda! La única manera de detener la boda es que la misma Chitoge se retracte y cancele el compromiso. Es por eso que yo... ¡Déjamelo a mí! Si logro hablar con Chitoge, haré que me confiese la verdad y la persuadiré de que detenga esta locura. Una vez que el matrimonio se cancele tendrás el camino libre para hacerle lo quieras a ese malnacido. ¡Es por eso que debes ayudarme! ¡Ayúdame a detener esto antes de que sea tarde!

Claude ladeó la cabeza en sentido opuesto a donde Raku yacía postrado.

—No. Te lo he dicho, mocoso. No voy a hacer nada para ayudarte. Aunque no podría estar más molesto, al menos esto sirvió para que la señorita por fin te botase como la basura que eres. No voy a ayudarte para que ella regrese contigo.

— ¡No hagas esto por mí, imbécil! —Reclamó un Raku que no podía estar más molesto por la actitud tan retrógrada de su interlocutor—. ¡Hazlo por Chitoge! —Claude sintió un estupor al escucharle—. SI ELLA EN VERDAD TE IMPORTASE TANTO TE TRAGARÍAS TU ORGULLO. ¡Date cuenta que no estás en posición de hacer las cosas como tú quieres! ¡Así que deja de ser tan obstinado y ayúdame a llegar a ella! Te juro… ¡Te juro que la traeré de vuelta! Sólo dame una oportunidad. Te lo ruego, ¡AYÚDAME!

Hubo unos instantes de total silencio en los que Raku esperó pacientemente, aún de rodillas y con la frente en el piso, la respuesta.

—Lárgate —sentenció con rotundez Claude.

— ¡Te lo suplico!

—Dije que te largues.

— ¡TE LO IMPLORO!

— ¡Que te largues!

—Espere, señor Claude…

Raku no necesitó levantar la cabeza para reconocer a quién pertenecía aquella voz. ¡Pensar que desde aquel fatídico día no había vuelto a saber de ella!

"Entonces, ¿ella también sigue aquí?"

Tsugumi, quien llevaba un tiempo escuchando las rogativas de Raku Ichijo desde el pasillo, acababa de entrar a la habitación. Caminó hasta situarse a un costado del joven Ichijo y, en un acto que dejó anonadado a Claude, pasó a postrarse de la misma manera que él.

— ¡S-seishirou! —tartamudeó un Claude no daba crédito a los que sus ojos contemplaban—, ¿pero qué estás…?

—Todo esto es mi culpa —le interrumpió—. Fue a mí a quien se le encomendó la misión de evitar a toda costa que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Fue por mi negligencia que esto está pasando. He fracasado totalmente en mi deber de protegerla. Si hubiese cumplido con lo que se me ordenó, si no hubiese cometido tan terrible error de dejar que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita, quizás nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Si alguien es culpable de esto, sin duda soy yo!

"Tsugumi, tú…" meditaba Raku al oír la voz cargada de dolor y culpa de su amiga.

—Es por eso que yo —continuaba—, aunque sé que no me lo merezco, quiero enmendar mi terrible falta a cualquier precio. Si no hago algo para arreglar las cosas, mi deshonra será tan grande que ya no soportaré seguir viviendo. Señor Claude, se lo ruego, permítame escoltar a Raku Ichijo a Italia. Le prometo que la traeremos de regreso. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida; es lo menos que puedo hacer para reivindicarme. Se lo suplico, señor Claude, encomiéndeme esta misión. ¡Hágalo por la señorita! Yo no puedo… yo no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados mientras ella está a punto de…

Aunque nadie más podía apreciarlo, lágrimas empaparon el piso donde Tsugumi estaba postrada con la frente en el suelo.

—Estoy segura que si alguien puede persuadir a la señorita de que nos diga la verdad, es Raku Ichijo. Yo confío plenamente en él. Así que, señor Claude, se lo ruego, acepte la petición de Raku Ichijo y encomiéndeme la misión de escoltarlo. Se lo suplico, esta vez no le fallaré. ¡Se lo juro con mi vida! Le juro que evitaremos esa boda a como dé lugar.

Claude guardó silencio. Estaba tan molesto que apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño. Ver a su subordinado más fiel, al que había criado desde que era un infante, poniéndose del lado de aquel mocoso al que tanto odiaba; no podía soportarlo. Mucho menos hacerse a la idea de flaquear ante él, de hacer algo por él. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer él, tan impotente, vencido y frustrado como se encontraba en aquel momento?

Finalmente Claude cerró los ojos y emitió un pronunciado suspiro de resignación.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Capítulo 11

**Notas del autor: **Comenzó el mundial y mi historia sigue activa. En mi blog una persona me preguntó cuantos capítulos iba a durar la serie, pues como le dije: eso depende de como vaya teniendo que escribir y desarrollar el pequeño resumen que hice de la historia como base de apoyo ates de empezar a escribirla, así que... aún no tengo una idea clara u.u

Bueno, sin más, paso a agradecer todo el apoyo, las visitas dadas a los capis, las agregadas a sus listas y los reviews, especialmente a los anónimos que no puedo contestar pero que igual tomo muy en cuenta. Espero que disfruten este cap y nos vemos en la próxima semana.

* * *

**En mi mundo.**

Capítulo XI

El dolor de abdomen era tan agudo que fue lo primero que notó cuando comenzó a despertarse. La joven sicario, Seishirou Tsugumi, se sujetaba el abdomen y emitía fuertes quejidos, revolcándose en el colchón hasta que por fin pudo tomar la suficiente consciencia de sí misma y abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó…?

Miró detenidamente a su alrededor. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba en la cama de su alcoba, en su propio departamento, acostada y debidamente cubierta por el edredón. Lo hizo a un lado y observó que no llevaba nada puesto de la cintura hacia arriba a excepción de un sujetador y un vendaje en que le hacía presión en toda la parte inferior del tronco, mismo que le punzaba muchísimo con cualquier leve movimiento que hacía. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor fue excesivo, así que se rindió y permaneció recostada unos instantes más.

_¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es a esa mujer de traje negro, la protectora del nieto del Don de la familia Benedetti, frente a mí, a punto de atacarme. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Me dejó fuera de combate? Esta herida, ella seguramente fue quien me la hizo. Pero entonces, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la señorita y con Raku Ichijo?_

Pasados unos instantes intentó volverse a poner de pie. Lo logró a duras penas. Se acercó, caminando con dificultad, al armario de la habitación y se encontró que las prendas que ella había llevado puestas durante aquella fatídica tarde en las afueras de la mansión Kirisaki estaban debidamente resguardadas ahí; seguramente por la o las personas quienes se habían tomado la molestia de cuidar de ella. Buscó su celular en su chaleco para mirar la hora. ¡Pasaban de las doce del mediodía! Desesperada, se vistió como pudo y se apresuró a salir.

_Señorita. ¿Usted en verdad va a marcharse? ¿Va a abandonarnos? Esto no puede estar sucediendo. ¿Que la señorita va a casarse con ese sujeto? ¿Que va a dejar la escuela? ¿Va a irse a vivir a Italia? ¿Su padre está consintiendo esto?_

Tsugumi necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes.

Le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie. El dolor era tal que incluso caminar se le dificultaba al grado de tener que sujetarse de los muebles o de la pared para no caerse. Intentó llegar sola hasta la salida pero se desplomó antes de siquiera dar más de cinco de pasos. El dolor de abdomen era demasiado, no pudo volverse a incorporar por más que lo intentó. Permaneció en el suelo durante un lapso de tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno, hasta que por fin Paula entró de vuelta al departamento y la encontró en tan terrible escena.

— ¡Black Tiger! —Tiró de la impresión los víveres que cargaba en bolsas.

La albina llevó a su convaleciente colega de vuelta a la cama.

—No estás bien —le regañó—, necesitas guardar más reposo. Estuviste a una nada de que te reventaran las vísceras. Pero afortunadamente sólo es una contusión en tus músculos abdominales. Aún así debes guardar reposo por más tiempo.

—Esa mujer, Paula —musitó con un timbre de voz propio de alguien adolorido—, tú también te debiste dar cuenta de quién es…

—Sí. Lo comencé a sospechar desde la primera vez que la vimos en la escuela. Pero ahora ya no me queda la menor duda de que se trata de ella. La _soldato_ más temida de la familia Benedetti, no, de todo el _Cosa Nostra._ Se dice que muy pocas veces se la ha visto en acción, pero desde aquel horrible incidente en el restaurante Baccinetti se ganó una reputación incuestionable. En el bajo mundo se le conoce como _Sanguigna,_ la asesina que se enfrentó y mató por si sola a un _regime _entero, atacándolos de frente. Veo que los rumores no estaban exagerando: su velocidad, su puntería con las armas de fuego, la facilidad con la que te dejó sin reacción... Pero no me explico que hace alguien tan fuerte como ella siendo la miserable perra faldera de ese hombre. Ahora entiendo por qué él estaba tan confiado pese a haber venido solo, a excepción de con esa mujer.

Tsugumi frunció el seño. No le importaba en lo absoluto sentirse inferior o superado por alguien; le dolía simplemente el no haber podido proteger a Raku y llegar hasta Chitoge, y en su lugar haber terminado fuera de combate de manera tan patética.

Al igual que hizo Ichijo en su momento, Tsugumi le preguntó a Paula por todo lo que había acontecido, y ella pasó a explicarle con lujo de detalles la situación. Eso incluyó también el paradero de Raku Ichijo, que, hasta hace unas horas, también había estado descansando en el mismo departamento tras haber sido herido, en compañía del resto del grupo quienes terminaron marchándose para atender el colegio.

—No es posible —se lamentó, conteniendo el llanto—. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que lo voy a decir al señor Claude una vez que se despierte?

— ¿Aún sigue inconsciente?

—Sí —dijo a modo de lamento—. Me dijeron que ya está estable, pero que le tomaría de un día a otro despertar.

Por prescripción de su amiga, permaneció en cama por el resto del día; de esa manera debería poder moverse sin problemas a la mañana siguiente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Al día siguiente, a primera hora luego de desayunar, lo primero que hizo Tsugumi fue ir a visitar la ahora abandonada mansión de los Kirisaki. La contempló, frente a la fachada principal, con melancolía durante mucho tiempo, y los recuerdos dolorosos de aquella tarde se le vinieron de uno en uno hasta casi reproducir completamente cada escena en su cabeza.

_Los matones que había en los alrededores supervisando la mudanza… ellos no eran miembros del Beehive. De seguro eran los propios soldati de la mafia de los Benedetti. ¿Cuándo fue que ellos llegaron a la ciudad? ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron dándose así las cosas sin que me diera cuenta? Desde que el señor Claude fue hospitalizado perdí el contacto con la mansión y la señorita. Fue la misma Paula la que me tuvo que informar a la clínica que habían comenzado a sacar los muebles. Corrimos juntas a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vaya horrible sorpresa. No sólo no podré ver a la señorita de nuevo. Sino que, además, si lo que me dijo Paula es verdad, pronto se me dará la orden de que yo también me retire de este país._

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —exclamó Paula, desde la distancia, quien acababa de allanar al jardín de la propiedad. Tsugumi cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro.

—Se suponía que teníamos que evitar que esto ocurriera. ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Cómo fue que esto terminó así?

—Deberías verlo por el lado positivo, Black Tiger. Ahora que la señorita ha terminado su relación con ese tal Raku Ichijo, ya no hay ningún obstáculo para que puedas salir con él —comentó de manera despreocupada, trivial.

Tsugumi al oírla se puso muy nerviosa y su rostro enrojeció.

— ¿Pero cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas en un momento como este? —Gritó tartamudeando. Si lo que trataba de hacer la albina era ser graciosa, a Tsugumi no le había dado ninguna gracia sus palabras.

— ¿Y por qué no? Si esto es lo que en verdad quiere la señorita, entonces ya no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad? Además, deberías ver cómo está de abatido el pobre chaval. Deberías aprovechar y ser tú quien lo consuele.

— ¿C-consolarlo dices?

La imagen mental de ella, abrazando a un Raku que había caído en llantos, diciéndole: 'No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Todo va a estar bien' cruzó por su imaginación. No lo soportó ni por tres segundos y corrió hacia al muro de la residencia para estrellar su cara repetidas veces contra él.

— ¡Escoria, escoria! —Se regañaba a sí misma—. ¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo!

—Aunque hay un pequeño problema —agregó Paula, llevándose la mano a la barbilla a manera de alguien que se pone a reflexionar—: Si la orden directa de nuestro jefe fue que todos los miembros de la banda debemos abandonar cuanto antes Japón, eso significa que tú también deberás marcharte.

"Es cierto…" Tsugumi dejó de hostigarse para concentrarse en la situación. "Ahora que la señorita se ha marchado, ya no hay ningún motivo por el cuál deba permanecer en este país. Además, si la señorita va a casarse con ese hombre, significa que dentro de poco ella pasará a ser parte de la mafia. Mientras siga siendo miembro del Beehive ya no seré capaz de continuar a su lado como su escolta."

—Es una pena —continuó la albina—, porque entonces no serás capaz de estar por mucho tiempo al lado de Raku Ichijo. Pienso que al menos deberías aprovechar el poco tiempo que te queda y _ser uno con él, _aunque sea sólo por una vez en la vida.

— ¿A qué… te refieres con ser 'uno con él'? —Se desconcertó tanto que se hecho un par de pasos hacia atrás y su cuerpo comenzó a hervir de tal manera que vaporemergía de su cutis.

—Y bueno, si tienes algo de suerte, es probable que, tras esa _unión_, te puedas quedar con un pequeño recuerdo suyo que te acompañará a dónde quiera que vayas —le dijo en un tono medio irónico, medio serio y medio malicioso, mientras cruzaba los brazos y los movía como si estuviese arrullando 'algo' en ellos. Tsugumi al verla hacer tal ademán no lo soportó y explotó de pena. Cayó de sentón al piso.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Yo, llevarme un 'recuerdo' de… de… de…? —La pobre jovencita hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su imaginación no fuese arrastrada por las insinuaciones un tanto pícaras de su colega. Pero era inútil: Por un instante cruzó por su mente la imagen de ella misma sosteniendo un infante—. ¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. ¡De ninguna manera yo sería capaz de…! ¡Espera un segundo!

"Ahora lo recuerdo" se dijo en sus adentros Tsugumi. "La señorita, ¿acaso ella no está esperando un…? ¡De Raku ichijo! Oh, no… si ese hombre se llega a enterar, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Entró en pánico.

—Deja de gritar como loca y correr en círculos —musitó Paula tras ver el rarísimo e inexplicable comportamiento que su compañera había adoptado de repente—. Oh, por cierto. Hace poco recibí un mensaje de uno de los subordinados del señor Claude. Me preguntó sobre el por qué habías tenido tu celular apagado todo este tiempo, y me pidió que te dijera que te reportaras al hospital cuanto antes.

Tsugumi tras escucharla guardó inmediatamente la compostura.

— ¿Y sabes para qué?

—Ni idea.

Pegó un suspiro y, luego de unos instantes, se dirigió galopantemente a la clínica.

_Señor Claude, ¿qué es lo que le voy a decir cuándo se despierte? Me pregunto cuál será su reacción cuando se entere de todo. Él me había encomendado que cuidara a la señorita y no permitiera que ese hombre se acercara a ella Le fallé. Quizás, si en aquella ocasión no hubiese permitió que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita… ¡Pero ella me ordenó que lo dejara! ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? ¿De qué forma la habría podido proteger sin desatacar sus órdenes?_

Ya en la habitación dónde yacía convaleciente su tutor, se encontró con uno de sus hombres de confianza del mismo, quien pasó a explicarle que el resto de los subordinados del señor Claude habían tenido que marcharse del país inmediatamente por órdenes directas del señor Kirisaki, por lo que él era el único que quedaba. No obstante, él también debía irse lo más pronto posible por lo que le encargaría a ella el cuidar de su jefe hasta que se rehabilitara por completo y, entonces, ambos abandonarían también el país.

—El doctor me dijo que su estado de coma no es muy profundo, y que seguramente despertará durante los próximos días. Por favor, Seishirou, encárgate de informarle sobre lo acontecido una vez se haya despertado.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias, cuento contigo.

El gangster salió del recinto y Tsugumi se quedó a solas observando al convaleciente Claude.

_Señor Claude. Usted siempre fue el qué más cuidó de la señorita desde que era pequeña. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo se sentirá cuando se entere de todo esto._

— ¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó Paula desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa —contestó Tsugumi. La albina le tomó la palabra—. Por cierto, Paula, ¿no vas a marcharte también?

—No —negó moviendo la cabeza—. No me importa si luego me reprenden. Permaneceré a tu lado hasta que te puedas marchar, para que al menos así las dos regresemos juntas a América. Solo soy una simple agente, no creo que mi presencia cause mucho escándalo y… ¿Black Tiger?

Tsugumi ni se había esperado a que terminase de hablar cuando comenzó a abrazarla.

—Muchas gracias, Paula. Ahora más que nunca necesito de tu apoyo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué hay de tus compañeros y la escuela?

Tsugumi sintió un vacío en el pecho. Soltó a Paula, caminó hacia la ventana y se puso a contemplar el bello atardecer a través de las persianas, como si tratase de divisar, entre la lejanía del paisaje de aquella ciudad, sus recuerdos.

—He estado pensando al respecto y creo que lo mejor será que ya no me presente de vuelta en el colegio. Permaneceré oculta, cuidando del señor Claude, hasta que nos marchemos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que si voy con ellos y me despido —aseguró la pobre Tsugumi con la voz quebrándosele y se llevó la mano al pecho—, eso hará para mí las cosas mucho más difíciles de lo que ya son. Además, es muy probable que todos piensen que ya me he marchado. Lo mejor en este caso será dejar así las cosas.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso. —Paula se llevó las manos a la nuca y miró hacia el techo con un poco de incertidumbre—. Pero, Black Tiger… ¿En verdad vas a dejar así las cosas con Raku Ichijo?

Tsugumi, al oír aquel nombre, se puso tensa y su ceja se arqueó exageradísimamente como una especie de tic nervioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Tartamudeó—. Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Ya te lo dije: si por lo que se ve ya no vas a ser capaz de volver a verlo, al menos llévate contigo un _recuerdo _suyo. —A la joven sicario no le estaba dando nada de gracia la manera y los gestos con los que Paula había pronunciado la palabra 'recuerdo'—. ¡Qué mejor oportunidad ahora, que el pobre se encuentra despechado!

— ¡Basta, Paula! Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso —gritó histérica—. Por cierto —intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema—, ¿cuándo y cómo fue que ese hombre se volvió a acercar a la señorita? ¿No se suponía que la estabas escoltando?

—Lo siento, Black Tiger —musitó, se rascó la cabeza y volteó la mirada hacia otra parte, como si estuviese algo apenada—. Pero desconozco esos detalles por completo. La verdad es que dejé de escoltar a la señorita unos días antes de que todo esto pasase.

— ¿Cómo? —Tsugumi se acercó y sujetó a Paula de los hombros. Se le veía exasperada—. ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te dije claramente que no te despegaras de la señorita por nada!

—Tuve que hacerlo. El señor Kirisaki organizó a un selecto grupo para darle búsqueda al Sottocapo de los Benedetti, estaba desesperado y quería encontrarlo cuanto antes. Yo fui llamada y tuve que asistir a la misión.

— ¿Y por qué no les dijiste que estabas ocupada vigilando a la señorita? —Grito con rabia, mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza—. ¡Si se los hubieses dicho…!

—Porque ese era originalmente tu trabajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Si les hubiese dicho que estaba ocupada vigilando a la señorita, se habrían enterado que tú habías dejado de lado tal misión, y te habrías metido en problemas por desobedecer la orden que te habían dado. Yo pensé que si sólo era por unos cuantos días no iba a haber ningún problema. Black Tiger, yo…

Paula cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros preparándose para una buena reprimenda por parte de Tsugumi. Pero no fue así. Ella, en lugar de eso, la soltó y caminó cabizbaja, a sentarse en un banco junto a la cama donde reposaba Claude.

—Déjame sola, por favor —susurró con el rostro apuntando al suelo.

—Pero, Black Tiger, yo…

—Que me dejes sola.

Paula suspiró. —De acuerdo.

Así fue como Tsugumi permaneció en solitario, al lado de un aún inconsciente Claude, durante el resto de la tarde.

_Todo es mi culpa. No debí haberme separado de la señorita sin importar nada. Subestimé la gravedad de la situación y pensé que estaría bien descuidar mi puesto por cuidar del señor Claude. ¡Pero estoy segura que si él hubiese estado consciente, me habría dicho que no me preocupara por él y fuera al lado de la señorita! ¡Que ella era mucho más importante que él! Sin darme cuenta, he desobedecido por completo la orden que se me dio y he fracasado en mi misión. Si no lo hubiese hecho, es probable que nada de esto estuviera pasando ahora. ¿Con qué cara voy a ver al señor Claude cuando le tenga que informar y sepa que le he fallado?_

Esa noche Tsugumi la pasó en vela, cuidando de su tutor, llorando en silencio y odiándose a sí misma por sus malas decisiones.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Transcurrieron los días. Tanto Paula como Tsugumi continuaron cuidando de Claude, y ninguna de ellas volvió a aparecerse en el colegio, dando así la impresión de que ellas ya se habían ido del país.

Finalmente, durante una mañana cualquiera, Claude salió del coma.

Como era de esperarse, lo primero que le preguntó a Tsugumi al verla fue sobre cómo se encontraba la señorita y la situación actual con el capo del Cosa Nostra que la acosaba. En un principio Tsugumi pensó que sería mejor esperar a que Claude se estabilizara un poco más antes de soltarle tan terribles noticias, pero él estaba demasiado ansioso, no paró de insistirle con vehemencia que le informara cuanto antes y con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado durante su estado. Al mismo tiempo, le hizo a Tsugumi una revelación que la dejó helada e iracunda a la vez:

—Entonces… ¡Entonces fue esa miserable mujer la que le hizo esto! —Gritó Tsugumi, apretando y alzando su puño a la altura del pecho, que le temblaba de rabia.

—Pero eso es lo de menos, Seishirou. Aún no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Cuál es la situación actual con el hombre que te encomendé que no dejaras acercarse a la señorita? ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita? ¿Cómo es que no estás escoltándola como se te ordenó? ¿Acaso ya pasó el peligro? Pásame el informe.

Resignada a su suerte y preparada para lo peor, Tsugumi pasó a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Como era de esperarse Claude estalló en cólera, vociferó, maldijo profundamente al desgraciado de Maximiliano, juró vengarse y clamó a los cuatro vientos que encontraría la manera de evitar a toda costa que la boda se llevase a cabo.

— ¡Seishirou!

— ¡Sí, señor Claude! —Se puso rígida y comenzó a temblar de miedo, esperando la arremetida de su tutor.

— Vamos a hacerle pagar con sangre a ese bastardo. ¿Estás conmigo?

— ¿Eh? —Pero, para su sorpresa, tal cosa no se había dado—. ¡Sí!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Pasaron unos cuantos días más. Claude se mantuvo hablando con sus contactos durante todo ese tiempo. Lo que fuese que haya debido discutir con ellos, muchas de sus conversaciones no le estaban sentando muy bien, se le veía en el rostro. Lo que más le frustraba de todo era que, según los médicos, pasaría aún mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera se pudiese poner de pie.

Una tarde Tsugumi deambulaba por las calles, reflexionando y lamentándose por todo lo acontecido. Si ella hubiese sido la misma de hace un mes, se hubiese dado cuenta con facilidad de que estaba siendo observada y seguida, y se habría ocultado sin ninguna dificultad. Pero la Tsugumi de aquel presente estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue sino hasta escuchar la voz de su perseguidora que cayó en cuenta.

— ¡Tsugumi-chan! —Una amable y familiar voz femenina le saludó desde la distancia.

La sicario de cabellos azabache volteó y confirmó que se trataba de la joven Yui Kanakura, la Don de la organización criminal china 'Char Siu', y profesora encargada de la clase donde hasta hace un par de semanas ella asistía.

—K-kanakura-sensei. —Tsugumi sintió un estupor. Yui sonrió al notarlo—. Buenas tardes.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo creía que todos ustedes ya se habían marchado. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Raku-chan se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que te has quedado! ¿Pero entonces por qué no has asistido a clases?

— ¡No, se equivoca! —Corrigió poniendo sus manos abiertas al frente y moviéndolas a manera de negación—. Yo también deberé abandonar el país dentro de poco, así que no tiene ningún caso que los demás se enteren que sigo aquí. Se lo suplico, guarde el secreto, por favor.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una sonrisa y un suspiro—. Pero, Tsugumi-chan, ¿se puede saber por qué te has quedado más tiempo? ¿Alguna razón en especial?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, yo…

Tsugumi dudó entre si debería contarle o no a su profesora. A final de cuentas, no era como si ella hubiese terminado haciéndolo por simple confianza; quizá al final aceptó compartirle sus pesares simplemente porque, en el fondo, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, tenia que sacárselo del pecho.

—Ya veo —dijo Yui cuando terminó de escuchar el relato de su alumna—. Entonces, al juzgar por el rumbo que tomabas, ibas camino al hospital de la zona oeste a visitar a Claude-san, ¿no es así?

Tsugumi asintió con algo de pesadumbre. Yui al notarlo la reconfortó con un abrazo y le dijo que todo saldría bien. Al final la joven sicario no lo pudo soportar y de sus ojos carmesí brotaron, una vez más, lágrimas a borbotones, como venían haciéndolo casi todas la noches en silencio. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó y continuó su camino, Yui le observó de reojo con algo de pena y se preguntó si habría algo que pudiese hacer por ella en su posición.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Los días transcurrieron. Una tarde, Tsugumi iba de regreso a la clínica luego de haber realizado unas compras. Cuanta fue su sorpresa al escuchar, en la lejanía del pasillo que conducía a la habitación privada del señor Claude, los gritos y súplicas de una conocidísima voz que llevaba sin oír semanas.

_No puede ser. ¿En verdad él está aquí?_

Corrió hasta situarse a un par de metros de la puerta entreabierta del recinto. Desde ahí pudo ver y oír perfectamente tan increíble escena. ¡Raku estaba postrado ante Claude, suplicándole ayuda para viajar a Italia para traer de vuelta a Chitoge!

_Ahora lo entiendo. Raku Ichijo, él está humillándose porque quiere volver a ver a la señorita. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, él no se ha dado por vencido. Lucha desesperadamente por traerla de vuelta. Incluso el señor Claude… cuando creí que él me culparía de todo por mis errores, y me aborrecería… A pesar de que fue mi negligencia, él no me ha recriminado nada; él todo este tiempo ha estado buscando la manera de solucionar el problema, sin detenerse a buscar o castigar culpables; porque eso no es lo que importa en estos momentos; regañar y reprender no es el camino para solucionar los problemas. Y yo, ¿qué he estado haciendo yo? Yo todo lo que he hecho es sentirme miserable y despreciarme a mí misma por mis errores, pero, ¿realmente he hecho algo para enmendarlos? Llorar en un rincón y sentirse miserable no es el camino para expiar tus errores. Si en verdad yo estuviese arrepentida, estaría ahora mismo buscando la manera de volver las cosas a la normalidad, de reparar lo que yo misma ocasioné. ¡Lamentarse sin hacer nada es para cobardes y mediocres!_

En ese momento fue que Seishirou Tsugumi tomó su decisión.

—Espere, señor Claude.

Caminó hacia dentro de la habitación, hasta situarse a un costado del joven ichijo quien se mantenía aún de rodillas y la frente en el suelo, y, en un acto que dejó anonadado a Claude, pasó a postrarse de la misma manera que él.

—Seishirou —tartamudeó un Claude no daba crédito a los que sus ojos contemplaban—, ¿pero qué estás…?

—Todo esto es mi culpa —le interrumpió—. Fue a mí a quien se le encomendó la misión de evitar a toda costa que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Fue por mi negligencia que esto está pasando. He fracasado totalmente en mi deber de protegerla. Si hubiese cumplido con lo que se me ordenó, si no hubiese cometido tan terrible error de dejar que ese hombre se acercara a la señorita, quizás nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Si alguien es culpable de esto, sin duda soy yo!

"Tsugumi, tú…" meditaba Raku al oír la voz cargada de dolor y culpa.

—Es por eso que yo —continuaba—, aunque sé que no me lo merezco, quiero enmendar mi terrible falta a cualquier precio. Si no hago algo para arreglar las cosas, mi deshonra será tan grande que ya no soportaré seguir viviendo. Señor Claude, se lo ruego, permítame escoltar a Raku Ichijo a Italia. Le prometo que la traeremos de regreso. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida; es lo menos que puedo hacer para reivindicarme. Se lo suplico, señor Claude, encomiéndeme esta misión. ¡Hágalo por la señorita! Yo no puedo… yo no puedo seguir de brazos cruzados mientras ella está a punto de…

Aunque nadie más podía apreciarlo, lágrimas empaparon el piso donde Tsugumi estaba postrada con la frente en el suelo.

—Estoy segura que si alguien puede persuadir a la señorita de que nos diga la verdad, es Raku Ichijo. Yo confío plenamente en él. Así que, señor Claude, se lo ruego, acepte la petición de Raku Ichijo y encomiéndeme la misión de escoltarlo. Se lo suplico, esta vez no le fallaré. ¡Se lo juro con mi vida!

Claude guardó silencio. Estaba tan molesto que apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño. Ver a su subordinado más fiel, al que había criado desde que era un infante, poniéndose del lado de aquel mocoso al que tanto odiaba; no podía soportarlo. Mucho menos hacerse a la idea de flaquear ante él. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer él, tan impotente, vencido y frustrado como se encontraba en aquel momento?

Finalmente Claude cerró los ojos y emitió un pronunciado suspiro de resignación.

_Este es el camino que he elegido. Voy a enmendar mis errores, sólo así podré ser capaz de perdonarme a mí misma algún día. Debo hacerlo, además, por la señorita. Incluso, de ser necesario, daré mi vida para lograrlo._

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
